Angel de Navidad
by PollyCox99
Summary: Bella creía en los finales felices y en los milagros. Fue el destino el que la llevó a casa de Edward en Navidad. Sólo con mirar una vez aquellos preciosos ojos tristes, decidió que haría todo lo posible para que volvieran a brillar de felicidad.
1. Capitulo 1: Viajes

**Summary: Bella Swan creía en los finales felices… y en los milagros. Debía de haber sido el destino el que la llavó, tras un accidente, a la casa de Edward en víspera de Navidad. Sólo con mirar una vez aquellos preciosos ojos tristes, decidió que haría todo lo posible para que en ellos volviera a brillar la felicidad…**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Viajes**

Edward Cullen murmuró un juramento mientras observaba la tienda de juguetes situada justamente enfrente de su oficina, al otro lado de la calle. Aquel maldito letrero de neón de la tienda había estado parpadeando desde noviembre, y lo estaba volviendo loco. Decía "Feliz Navidad Para Todos"

"No puedo soportarlo" se dijo cerrando el puño y golpeando la mesa de caoba. "No puedo soportarlo ni un minuto más" volvió a decirse poniéndose en pie.

- Señora Coop! - gritó.

La secretaria del presidente de Constructoras Cullen, dejó la galleta de chocolate que estaba a punto de mojar en el café y suspirando levantó el cuerpo de la silla para dirigirse a la oficina de al lado.

Los ojos verdes de su jefe mostraban una expresión fría, y su cabello de color bronce estaba mas desordenado que lo habitual, como si hubiera querido arrancárselo mechón por mechón. Sin embargo, deseó como siempre, a pesar de estar felizmente casada, tener treinta años menos. O bien que su jefe no fuera como un príncipe sacado de un sueño.

- ¿Sí, señor?

- Cancele todos mis compromisos de aquí a año nuevo - contestó serio - He decidido marcharme a la casa de Forks antes de lo planeado.

Se mantuvo de espaldas a la ventana mientras hablaba, estaba evitando a toda costa mirar nuevamente el letrero.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Cullen? Está pálido, como si hubiera visto un… fantasma.

Sí, se dijo a sí mismo en silencio, el fantasma de las Navidades.

- Creo que debo de tener algo… probablemente sea ese virus de la gripe - contestó soltándose el nudo de la corbata y desabrochándose el primer botón de la camisa - Bien…

- ¿Y qué me dice de la fiesta del viernes por la noche?

- ¿Qué fiesta?

- El cóctel que ofrece el señor Black. Su invitación llegó por correo el mes pasado y usted aceptó. ¿Recuerda?

"El mes pasado" pensó. En noviembre estaba convencido de que este año todo sería diferente, se había convencido de que no se iba a comportar como un cobarde, de que no iba a huir de la Navidad.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Black va a presentar en sociedad a su nueva novia - dijo aclarándose la garganta con una mueca de dolor y sintiendo como si estuviera arrastrando sus amígdalas por un rallador de queso. Abrió un cajón de la mesa y lo revolvió hasta encontrar unas pastillas para la tos. Luego se metió una en la boca - Cancélelo. Lo que menos se me antoja en este momento es ir a ver el desfile de su último trofeo…

- Señor Cullen! - lo reprendió la señora Coop.

- Avísele - repitió sin arrepentirse mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas y sentía deseos de estornudar. Su secretaria le ofreció un pañuelo que él aceptó - ¿Me sacará del apuro?

- Sí, bien, entonces… - se interrumpió mientras él se limpiaba la nariz - ¿es todo, señor?

Edward recogió la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, se la puso y cruzó la habitación.

- Lo dejo todo en sus expertas manos, señora Coop.

La señora Coop atravesó la puerta pasando por delante de él y quedándose delante de su mesa como esperando.

Edward apretó los dientes. ¿Esperaría quizá que la felicitara por Navidad? Abrió la boca, intentó decir las palabras oportunas, pero no pudo. Sólo murmuró algo ambiguo. La señora Coop podía descifrar esos sonidos como mejor escogiera. Y se marchó.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras salía del estacionamiento subterráneo, no podía apartar la vista de la tienda de juguetes. Happyland Toy Store… "Qué nombre tan odioso!" pensó. A pesar de intentar fijar la atención en el tráfico sus ojos permanecieron fijos en las letras rojas y verdes del letrero y sus oídos estuvieron atentos a las simples notas musicales del villancico que comenzaba a sonar en la radio.

***

Isabella Swan se mordió el labio mientras buscaba entre la multitud. "¿Dónde estará Jake?", se preguntó. Tenía que hablar con él de inmediato. Eso que habían dicho los Stanley tenía que ser un estúpido error…

Su vestido de seda se movió cuando alguien deslizó un dedo por la espina dorsal. Giró y unas gotas de champán chorrearon de la copa… era Jake. Su cabello oscuro brillaba bajo la lámpara de araña. Sus ojos, mostraban calidez y aprobación.

- Cariño - dijo deslizando una mano posesiva por el brazo de ella - eres todo un éxito. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Y ahora ven conmigo para que te presente a los Smith. Están ansiosos por conocer a la futura señora de Jacob Black…

- Jake, los Stanley acaban de decirme que…

- Baja la voz, cariño - advirtió él mientras arrugaba los refinados pero masculinos rasgos con desaprobación – Jessica Stanley está mirando en esta dirección - añadió agarrándola del brazo y murmurando disculpas para conducirla por entre la multitud hasta el vestíbulo desierto

- Y ahora, cariño… - sonrió con ojos inexpresivos - dime ¿cuál es el problema?

Bella dejó la copa de champán en la mesa Luis XVI y respiró hondo.

- Los Stanley acaban de decirme que están encantados de que hayamos aceptado su invitación para pasar la Navidad con ellos en Aspen.

- Nunca has estado en el refugio de esquí de los Stanley. Es una maravilla! te va a encantar…

- Jake, hace dos semanas acordamos ir a Forks a pasar las vacaciones con mi familia. Tu sabes que siempre nos reunimos en Navidad… es una tradición familiar.

Jake agarró su mano y la sostuvo observando el anillo de compromiso antes de responder.

- Bella, nos vamos a casar muy pronto. Vas a ser una Black – tomó su mano y la besó posesivamente - y los Black creamos nuestras propias tradiciones. Vas a moverte en un círculo diferente, en mi círculo. Les has gustado a todos mis amigos… a los Ateara, a los Call, a los Uley…

Bella se soltó. Aunque el vestíbulo se mantenía a una temperatura agradable de pronto el aire le parecía helado.

- Lo prometiste, Jake. Mis padres esperan ansiosos el momento de conocerte…

- Cariño - contestó tiernamente - Pensé que los Stanley estaban planeando marcharse al extranjero, pero fueron tan… Bueno, sus planes se vinieron abajo, así que organizaron un viaje para ir a esquiar con todos sus amigos. Va a ser increibleme…

- Yo no quiero ir a Aspen - dijo Bella interrumpiéndolo y sosteniendo la mirada - Quiero ir a casa. A Forks.

La tensión estalló, pero Jake se mostró tranquilo. Un nervio temblaba en su cuello, justo por encima del nudo de la corbata. La atrajo a sus brazos, tomándola por sorpresa, y sonrió.

- Bells, ¿esta será nuestra primera discusión?

Sin darle tiempo a contestar la besó. Después de unos segundos de mostrar resistencia, Bella dejó escapar un suspiro y se rindió. Lo amaba, y el placer de la presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella junto a sus besos hacía desaparecer todo rencor. Jake la amaba, y le había jurado, cuando le pidió matrimonio, que iba a dedicar su vida a hacerla feliz. No podía decepcionarla, no en aquella ocasión. Era demasiado importante.

- Entonces - preguntó echándose atrás y mirándolo con ternura - iremos a Forks ¿cierto?

- Maldición Bella! - la soltó irritado - ¿Es que no has escuchado lo que acabo de decirte? Vamos a Aspen. Sabes lo importantes que son los Stanley para mí. Fueron mis primeros clientes cuando monté la empresa, y siguen siendo los mejores clientes…

- Creo que te olvidas de lo más importante - contestó Bella pasándose una mano temblorosa por el pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta mas debajo de los hombros - una promesa es una promesa. Tendrás que decirles que tenemos otros planes. Lo entenderán.

- Yo voy a ir a Aspen, Bella, quiero que eso quede bien claro. Tú puedes elegir. Puedes pasar la Navidad en Forks con tu familia o pasarlas en Aspen conmigo.

- ¿Acaso… es un ultimátum? - lo miró incrédula.

- Si es así como quieres interpretarlo - se encogió de hombros.

¿De qué otro modo podía interpretarlo?, se preguntó Bella. Jake creía que le estaba dando a elegir, pero no era cierto. Le había prometido a sus padres que iría a casa para Navidad.

Sus dedos temblaron mientras se quitaba el anillo de compromiso y se lo tendía. Jake se quedó mirándolo sin moverse. Estaba sorprendido. Probablemente era la primera vez en la vida en que alguien le decía "no" a Jacob Black.

- Iré arriba por mis cosas - dijo Bella dejando caer el anillo sobre la mesa.

- Estás cometiendo un error, Bella. Un gran y estúpido error! No me hagas esto. ¿Qué voy a decirles a los Stanley? ¿Qué voy a…?

Bella pasó por delante de él y se dirigió al dormitorio. Estaba feliz y orgullosa de poder contener las lágrimas. Debía esperar a llegar al coche.

El bolso de color azul estaba medio abierto sobre la cama. Dentro tenía el camisón bastante sexy de color negro. Había planeado ponérselo esa noche, cuando Jake y ella, por primera vez…

Cerró la cremallera enfurecida. Se puso el abrigo rojo, guardó el bolso de noche y salió hacia el vestíbulo. Entonces hizo una pausa, vaciló, y miró hacia atrás. Su corazón dio un vuelco al comprobar que Jake seguía en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado. Su rostro estaba tan pálido como la nieve que cubría la ciudad. Por unos instantes dudó, pero sólo durante unos instantes. Apretó los labios. Si Jake no creía en el valor de las promesas no había futuro para ellos dos, reflexionó.

Aquella noche, Jake le había mostrado un aspecto de sí mismo que no sabía que existiera, algo que no le había gustado. Seguramente siempre había estado ahí, pero ella había estado demasiado ciega como para verlo. Cegada por el amor y…sí, debía admitirlo, cegada por el hecho de ser cortejada por uno de los solteros más codiciados de Seattle. Debería de haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que significaba relacionarse con la alta sociedad. Sacudió la cabeza y se prometió que nunca más volvería a cometer ese error.

Sus tacones, una trampa mortal para alguien tan torpe como ella, no hicieron el menor ruido por la alfombra. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Sólo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

Entró y, cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, miró a su alrededor. Jake se había marchado. El vestíbulo estaba vacío. Ni siquiera había esperado a que ella desapareciera para volver a la fiesta, pensó con tristeza.

***

- Jacob Black es un estúpido! - dijo Angela Weber mirando a su compañera de apartamento mientras aplastaba peluches en una enorme bolsa de plástico naranja - Así que se va a esquiar a Aspen! Espero que se rompa una pierna! O las dos!

Bella decidió no contestar a ese comentario, además, ver a alguien que tan calmada y pacífica como Angela perder los estribos, era algo novedoso.

- No sólo es un estúpido, sino que además debe estar loco. ¿Dónde cree que va a encontrar a otra chica como tú? Nunca, en toda su vida! Y no me refiero sólo a tu físico, porque bien podrías ser estrella de cine, sino a lo buena persona que eres.

Bella cerró la bolsa con las correas y la dejó sobre la alfombra, junto a otras tres, al lado de la puerta. Sólo entonces se volvió hacia Angela y contestó.

- No quiero hablar más de él.

- Está bien… pero él iba a llevarte a Forks, y ahora tendrás que ir en tu coche. Sabes muy bien que está viejo y no puedes fiarte de el.

- Le pediré a mi padre que le eche un vistazo cuando llegue a casa.

- Pero deberías revisarlo aquí, antes de irte de viaje.

- Ahora no puedo pagar para que lo revisen…

- Te has quedado sin dinero por culpa de ese vestido increíble para la fiesta - suspiró.

- Angela…

- Es que estoy preocupada! Puedes quedarte tirada en cualquier carretera! está todo nevado… ¿Por qué no te vas en autobús?

- ¿Crees que podría ir con todas estas bolsas en un autobús?

- Deja los juguetes, a los niños no les importará.

- ¿Que a los niños no les importará? Angela mis muñecos de Happyland son el momento culminante de sus vacaciones de Navidad! Y ahora, si dejas de protestar y me ayudas a llevar todo esto al coche, te lo agradeceré. Me gustaría irme ya.

Bella se miró en el espejo del vestidor aprovechando secretamente la oportunidad de enjugarse las lágrimas

- Bien, estoy lista - dijo poniéndose el abrigo rojo.

- ¿Has avisado a tus padres? – Preguntó Angela sin ocultar su preocupación - ¿Saben que vas a casa un día antes de lo previsto?

- No… Vaya! ¿Cómo has llegado tú hasta aquí? - exclamó Bella inclinándose para recoger un osito de peluche de debajo de una silla.

Aquel oso era su diseño favorito de la temporada. Era suave y delicado, hecho de felpa del tono de la nuez moscada. Sus ojos eran pelotitas de cristal y su expresión, muy viva, resultaba familiar. Abrió la correa de la bolsa de viaje y metió al oso dentro, junto con la ropa. No quedaba demasiado espacio, así que cuando fue a cerrarla la cabeza del oso sobresalió. Parecía indignado, como si dijera: "Hey! necesito aire!!" Bella sonrió, recordando a su hermano Emmett cuando la abrazaba.

- Bella… ¿tus padres?

- No se lo he dicho. Si supieran que voy a salir de viaje sola se preocuparían. Ya se enterarán cuando llegue.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Happyland Toy Store?

- Carmen cuidará de la tienda, y su hija Kate va a ayudarla. Kate espera un bebé para Junio, así que está ahorrando para cuando se case con Garrett. Unos ingresos extra le vendrán bien.

- Parece que lo tienes todo calculado - contestó Angela recogiendo dos bolsas naranjas y saliendo al vestíbulo - ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en llegar?

- Cuatro o cinco horas. Teniendo en cuenta que es víspera de noche buena lo más probable es que haya bastante tráfico, pero estos días no ha nevado, así que las carreteras estarán despejadas. Con suerte llegaré a Forks antes de que anochezca…

El sol lucía radiante cuando abandonó Seattle pero cuando paró a echar gasolina, el cielo se había tornado gris.

- Hoy va a oscurecer pronto - comentó el dependiente mientras le devolvía la tarjeta visa - Está previsto que esta noche haya tormenta. ¿Va usted muy lejos?

- A Forks

- ¿Forks? Cuidado con las carreteras cuando salga de la autopista. Pueden ser muy traicioneras en esta época del año.

Bella se prometió a sí misma conducir con cautela, pero al intentar arrancar el coche se preguntó si llegaría algún día. Después de girar la llave de contacto seis veces tuvo que rendirse ante lo inevitable. Volvió a salir del coche y se dirigió hacia el taller mecánico, donde inspeccionaron el motor.

- Podemos arreglarlo, pero no estará listo hasta esta noche. Puede venir a recogerlo a las nueve, antes de cerrar.

Entonces se preguntó en que ocuparía el tiempo hasta que llegara ese momento. Paseó sin rumbo fijo y tomó una hamburguesa. Luego tomó un café tras otro y por último vio una película. Al salir del cine soplaba un viento helado. Olía a nieve.

Se encaminó hacia el taller, donde tenían listo el coche, y desde allí tomó la autopista.

Nada más abandonar la autopista se levantó una fuerte ventisca. Estaba en una carretera secundaria, y tras salir de un puente cubierto, el viento la azotó cegándola con la nieve que arrastraba. Frenó ligeramente y se concentró en mantenerse en su carril. Entonces se preguntó en qué lío se había metido y echó de menos a Jake…

Pero tenía que apartarlo de su mente. Jacob Black no era más que un fraude… una fachada, sin nada detrás. No lo necesitaba.

Llevaba conduciendo casi una hora cuando de pronto se dio cuenta, llena de miedo, de que en alguna parte del camino, posiblemente por culpa de la tormenta, se había equivocado de carretera. Tendría que haber llegado ya a la cima de la montaña tras la cual se encontraba Forks, y sin embargo marchaba cuesta abajo. No tenía ni idea de a dónde iba a llegar.

Aterrorizada, comprendió de pronto que aquella cuesta era tan pronunciada que podría resultar peligrosa. Frenó, pero el coche no respondió sino que siguió aumentando de velocidad continuamente. Apretó el freno con todas sus fuerzas y rogó por que funcionara. Pero fue inútil.

Entonces sintió pánico y pisó con fuerza. El coche comenzó a balancearse hacia los lados patinando. Agarró el volante y miró desesperada hacia adelante. Todo estaba oscuro debido a la tormenta. Ni siquiera vio el montículo de nieve contra el que fue a estrellarse hasta que no chocó con él.

* * *

**Hola!**

**No lo pude evitar! el espiritu navideño me invadió, por lo que subí este fan fic dedicado a esta hermosa festividad :D Como ven, volví a los protagonistas habituales Edward y Bella (mis favoritos ñ.ñ) y espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia. **

**Sé que quizas piensan que es la tipica historia del ogro Edward que va por la vida amargado y que luego llega Bella y le enseña que la vida es mejor y bla bla bla... pero no es tan así xD y si siguen leyendo se darán cuenta que la historia tiene varios giros y creo que es bastante entretenida y "Navideña" :D**

**En este primer capitulo Bella esta comprometida con Jacob... pero no se asusten... este fan fic es Edward & Bella... soy totalmente Team Edward... solo... lean y vean lo que sucede... no me maten antes de tiempo jajajajaja**

**Espero que les guste... y no olviden dejar SUS REVIEWS para saber que les pareció**

**Un abrazo de Oso**

**PollyCox99**


	2. Capitulo 2: Real

**Summary: Bella Swan creía en los finales felices… y en los milagros. Debía de haber sido el destino el que la llavó, tras un accidente, a la casa de Edward en víspera de Navidad. Sólo con mirar una vez aquellos preciosos ojos tristes, decidió que haría todo lo posible para que en ellos volviera a brillar la felicidad… Todos humanos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Real**

Edward Cullen gruñó y hundió la cara en la almohada.

- Váyase!! - murmuró de mal humor - Maldición!

No obstante los golpes en la puerta y los timbrazos continuaron insistentes, exigentes… quizá incluso con renovado vigor. Aquellos timbrazos hubieran podido despertar a un muerto, que era exactamente lo que él hubiera deseado ser en ese momento…

Al principio pensó que aquellos golpes sonaban sólo en su cabeza y que eran consecuencia del resfriado con el que había salido de Seattle. Pero los golpes seguían sonando. Fuera quien fuera que llamara no parecía dispuesto a marcharse hasta que no le abrieran.

Le llevó unos cuantos minutos levantarse de la cama, buscar un par de pantalones y ponérselos. Consiguió mantenerse en pie agarrándose a los muebles que encontraba a su paso, pero bajar las escaleras, en cambio, fue algo más complicado. Para cuando llegó al último escalón había pasado bastante tiempo. No sabía si era de noche o de día, pero había dejado todas las luces encendidas al llegar.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

- Un momento! – gritó – Por Dios que impaciente!

Abrió la puerta, y entonces ocurrieron dos cosas. La primera fue que un viento helado azotó su pecho desnudo con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin aliento. Y la segunda fue que comprendió que la visita era una mujer.

Se quedó mirándola extrañado mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Llevaba la ropa cubierta de nieve, pero a la luz del vestíbulo pudo apreciar que el abrigo era rojo, las botas negras y llevaba un gorro blanco con detalles rojos. Llevaba colgando un saco... ¿un saco?. Un saco completamente lleno, del que sobresalía la cabeza de un… ¿osito de peluche? ¿Cómo era posible? se preguntó.

- Gracias a Dios! - exclamó la extraña temblando y dejando el saco en el suelo - Comenzaba a pensar que no había nadie en casa.

"Es Santa Claus" pensó Edward. "En versión femenina" ¿Pero no debería haber entrado por la chimenea? se preguntó. Las piernas parecieron fallarle y se agarró al marco de la puerta.

- Creo que será mejor que se vaya – masculló - Ha venido al lugar equivocado. Yo… yo no celebro la navidad.

Al ir a cerrar la puerta la extraña se abalanzó sobre él. Sus ojos tenían una expresión suplicante. La escuchó rogar un "espere", y entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa más: aquellos ojos, de un color café como el del chocolate, parecían exhaustos… y estaban un tanto hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando. Entonces vaciló.

- Por favor, ¿puedo usar su teléfono? – rogó - He tenido un accidente, mi coche se ha estrellado contra un montículo de nieve en el camino que llega hasta aquí…

- ¿Está herida? ¿Se hizo daño?

- No, sólo el golpe. Y el susto. Y el frío. Y la nieve – nombraba lentamente - Pero no estoy herida. Necesito llamar por teléfono para pedir una grúa. Tengo que sacar el coche de allí y en cuanto venga me marcharé… se lo juro! Le doy mi palabra!… no pretendo molestarlo, en serio.

¿Un coche? se preguntó Edward. ¿No debería viajar en reno? Los ojos suplicantes y desesperados de la extraña lo ablandaron al fin. Suspiró y abrió la puerta haciendo un gesto para que pasara. Ella se sacudió la nieve de las botas y entró, dejando a su paso una fragancia débil a fresas.

Edward dio un portazo y la siguió hasta el salón.

- ¿Dónde está el teléfono?

- Ahí - contestó carraspeando y señalando la mesita del salón - Llame cuanto quiera.

La extraña dejó el saco en el suelo y se quitó el gorro soltando una gloriosa cabellera sedosa y rizada de color marrón.

- Si no le importa… me quitaré el abrigo... está cubierto de nieve - añadió acercándose a la chimenea y dejando la prenda frente a esta. Llevaba un suéter adornado de rojo y unos pantalones color crema metidos por dentro de las botas. Tenía una silueta muy atractiva… - ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó - Tengo que decirle al hombre de la grúa dónde estoy.

La fiebre lo estaba consumiendo, los escalofríos lo hacían temblar. Las palabras de la mujer sonaban en su cabeza, que no cesaba de dar vueltas. De pronto sólo pudo pensar en meterse otra vez en la cama, en hundirse bajo las mantas.

- Dígales que está en casa de Cullen, ellos sabrán - gruñó - Escuche, tengo un resfriado horrible y lo único que quiero es mi cama. Tómese su tiempo, está usted en su casa. Las guías telefónicas están debajo de la mesa. Llame a Dowling's. Bob es el único mecánico de la ciudad, pero es de fiar.

Edward se llevó dos dedos a la frente en un gesto de despedida y, girando rápidamente, se encaminó hacia las escaleras. A medio camino escuchó el pasar de páginas y supuso que eran las de las guías de teléfonos. Entró en el dormitorio dando un portazo y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se dijo a sí mismo que nunca conseguiría dormir ni entrar en calor, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se durmió.

***

- Lo siento, señorita, esta noche es imposible.

- ¿Esta usted absolutamente seguro? ¿100% seguro? ¿segurisimo? - Bob Dowling solo respondió un claro Si al otro lado de la linea - La cuestión es, señor Dowling, que estoy a solas en un lugar perdido con un completo extraño - añadió Bella bajando la voz y mirando sigilosamente hacia las escaleras - Ese hombre podría ser un asesino…un psicópata!

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risa profunda que la sobresaltó.

- ¿Dijo usted que llamaba desde la casa del señor Cullen?

- Exacto.

- No se preocupe! conozco a Cullen desde hace años. Es un solitario, pero no es un asesino…

- Pero…

- Confíe en mí. Tengo que dejarla… la central está parpadeando como un árbol de Navidad por tantas llamadas. Le mandaré a alguien mañana, no sé preocupe… Bueno, si no hace mal tiempo, claro.

Y con esas palabras el propietario de Dowling's colgó.

Bella se quedó pensando qué hacer. Sólo había una respuesta. Tendría que preguntarle al gruñón del señor Cullen si podía quedarse a pasar la noche. No, se dijo, no tendría que preguntárselo, tendría que decirle que se quedaba. Se quitó las botas y subió las escaleras.

Desde luego el señor Dowling, le había asegurado que su anfitrión era de fiar pero, después de todo, no tenía prueba alguna de que el hombre que estaba arriba fuera el señor Cullen. Aquel extraño de ceño hosco y fruncido y vaqueros ajustados podía ser Cullen, pero también podía ser un asesino que hubiera matado a Cullen y estuviera esperando su próxima víctima."Basta Bella! Ver tanta pelicula de terror ha afectado tu mente" se regañó a si misma.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso vio cuatro puertas. Tres de ellas estaban abiertas. Se sintió como si fuera Ricitos de Oro, se acercó de puntillas a las habitaciones abiertas y asomó la cabeza. Estaban vacías, así que se acercó a la cuarta puerta.

Giró el picaporte y abrió lenta y silenciosamente la puerta. A la escasa luz de la lámpara pudo ver una cama de matrimonio. Bajo la colcha se notaba la forma de un hombre. Su pelo bronce era una sombra oscura contra la almohada blanca.

- Señor Cullen… - susurró - … ¿está usted despierto?

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Está dormido? – preguntó y sonrió por lo tonta de su pregunta "Como te va a contestar estando dormido!? La nieve te está afectando el cerebro Bella" se dijo.

Se mordió el labio y se acercó sigilosa. Entonces escuchó unos ronquidos rítmicos, atenuados por la almohada. Dio seis pasos y lo tocó presionando ligeramente con la punta de los dedos en lo que parecía ser su trasero.

- Señor Cullen… - el bulto tembló temblorosamente, gruñó y gritó un "Váyase" para hundirse más profundamente bajo la colcha - Tengo que quedarme a pasar la noche en su casa. Pensé que debía decírselo. ¿Le parece bien?

Por un momento pensó que no le había oído. Estuvo esperando durante un rato y, justo cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, él sacó un brazo con el pulgar hacia arriba

- Gracias - susurró deslizándose fuera del dormitorio en silencio.

Entró en el dormitorio más cercano, recogió la colcha y la almohada de la cama y se la llevó al salón. Estuvo investigando la planta de abajo, buscando un baño, y encontró una cocina de estilo moderno, un comedor, y un pequeño cuarto de estar con televisión. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de desechar toda esperanza, encontró el baño.

Le llevó sólo unos minutos lavarse y prepararse. Se puso una camiseta roja de camisón, se tomó el cabello y apagó todas las luces excepto la de la mesita de al lado del sofá, donde pensaba acostarse. Antes de meterse bajo la colcha alargó la mano y apagó la luz. Se quedó quieta, nerviosa, mirando las sombras de la habitación.

Y mientras caía rendida en el sueño rogó por que el arma de aquel hombre, si es que era un asesino, cayera afilada y rápidamente sobre ella causándole la muerte cuanto antes. Aunque claro, prefería mil veces que sus imaginaciones sobre el señor Cullen siendo un asesino quedaran en eso, solo imaginaciones.

***

Edward Cullen rodó sobre la espalda y se quedó mirando al techo. Una cosa era tener alucinaciones y otra lo que le había ocurrido. Solía tenerlas, sobre todo cuando se resfriaba y le subía la fiebre, pero lo que había experimentado durante las últimas horas era harina de otro costal. Había sido tan real como la cama sobre la que estaba.

Desde luego estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño, a tener pesadillas en Navidad, y los últimos cinco años lo habían atormentado todavía más, desde que… Se pasó una mano por los ojos. "No pienses en eso" se dijo esforzándose por olvidarlo. Retiró la colcha y, con piernas aún temblorosas, se dirigió al baño. Se apoyó sobre el lavabo y miró su reflejo en el espejo.

- Wow! - exclamó en voz alta.

Aquel hombre del espejo parecía un criminal, de esos que aparecen en los carteles de "Se busca". Pelo revuelto apuntando en distintas direcciones, mentón con barba de varios días, ojos inyectados en sangre… Las venas rojas de su globo ocular formaban un contraste espeluznante con el iris verde.

Necesitaba desesperadamente una ducha y un afeitado, pero estaba seguro de que se derrumbaría sobre el suelo si trataba de mantenerse en pie durante mucho tiempo. Lo primero, era comer algo. Una taza de café sería perfecta, pensó suspirando. Café. Lo necesitaba tanto que hasta podía jurar que lo estaba oliendo...

***

- … la tormenta que azotó la noche de ayer no parece dar signos de ceder…

Bella suspiró y apagó la radio que había encendido al entrar en la cocina. Se sirvió una taza de café y cruzó una puerta que daba a la parte posterior de la casa. Afuera todo estaba blanco. Era tan poco probable que Bob Dowling mandara una grúa aquel día como que un vampiro viniera y se la raptara.

Y allí estaba ella, se dijo, atrapada en una remota cabaña con un…

- Hola, buenos días.

Bella giró y tragó nerviosa el café mientras miraba con ojos muy abiertos al hombre que estaba de pie en el umbral. Era Cullen. Bueno, si es que no era un impostor. Tenía una extraña mirada de confusión, los brazos cruzados en su pecho y el mismo par de pantalones de la noche anterior. Su gesto de mal humor, desde luego, era idéntico, y su aspecto era, sin lugar a dudas, el del peor criminal de cualquiera de esos carteles de "Se busca" que mostraban en peliculas del viejo oeste… pero al menos no llevaba una pistola o un cuchillo. No es que hubiera necesitado algún arma para someterla, reflexionó mientras deslizaba la vista por los músculos de sus brazos, de su pecho desnudo y de sus poderosas piernas…

Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que él tenía los ojos fijos sobre sus piernas, al descubierto con aquel camisón. Se había despertado tan pronto que había creído que podría tomar café antes de vestirse y de que él se levantara. Había cometido un error.

- No quisiera ser una molestia, pero anoche me dijo que podía pasar la noche aquí.

- Usted es… real - contestó él torciendo la boca.

- ¿Uh?

- Bueno… yo creía … que usted era una versión femenina de Santa Claus.

Bella levantó una ceja incrédula. Edward dejó caer las manos y se bamboleó hacia los lados. La palidez de su piel se acentuaba contra el blanco de la puerta.

- El abrigo rojo, el gorro rojo y blanco… el saco de juguetes…

- Ah! Ya veo! – rió - la bolsa. No, sólo llevo ropa y cosas de aseo… no llevo juguetes. El osito de peluche… bueno, lo guardé ahí en el último momento.

El anfitrión de la casa se llevó una mano al pecho y bostezó mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca.

- Cuando desperté creí que lo de ayer había sido una alucinación, pero ya veo que no. Su reno… - se corrigió de inmediato – su coche … ¿se estrelló?

- Perdí el control al bajar la cuesta del camino que llega hasta aquí. El coche resbaló y se abalanzó contra un montículo de nieve. Ni se imagina lo aliviada que me sentí al ver la casa!! Vi por las luces que estaba habitada, pero confieso que sentí pánico cuando…

- Cuando tardé en abrir. Creo recordar que le dije que se sintiera como en su casa - añadió mirando la taza de café - y veo que ha tomado al pie de la letra mi invitación.

Bella señaló una segunda taza sobre la mesa.

- Pensaba subirle una taza de café a la habitación.

- Si lo hubiera sabido… - contestó él sonriendo.

¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? se preguntó Bella. Sólo faltaba eso, reflexionó.

- ¿Lo toma con leche y azúcar?

- Sólo con leche, gracias - contestó Edward acercándose a la silla más próxima.

De pronto comenzó a tambalearse.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Parecía a punto de desfallecer. Fue una suerte que ella estuviera cerca y que lo agarrara del brazo. Todo el peso de su enorme cuerpo cayó sobre ella. No obstante fue capaz de sujetarlo. El se recuperó en parte y apoyó un brazo sobre sus hombros. Aquel brazo parecía no tener vida, y pesaba tanto que hubiera podido hundirla. Pero no se hundió.

- Me debería haber quedado en la cama - murmuró él.

- Entonces vayamos arriba. Vamos, dese la vuelta.

La maniobra resultó algo complicada, y ambos acabaron enredándose. Ella intentaba hacerlo girar en una dirección, pero él se volvía en la contraria. Finalmente Edward perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó. Bajo aquel peso Bella también lo perdió, y ambos terminaron en el suelo con gran estruendo. Él se quedó con la espalda contra la pared y los brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciéndola prisionera, y ella con las palmas de las manos justo sobre su pecho.

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, la textura de su piel. Creyó sentir sus ojos fijos sobre ella. Era una sensación incómoda. Levantó la cabeza. Él la tenía hacia atrás, contra la pared, pero sus ojos entornados se deslizaban de arriba abajo por su cuerpo. Tenía unas preciosas pestañas. Espesas, negras, y ligeramente onduladas hacia arriba…

- Wow - exclamó él - sí que estás bien!

Apenas podía ver sus ojos. Se le cerraban los párpados incluso mientras hablaba. Debía de estar a punto de desmayarse.

- Pues tú - contestó Bella mientras le ponía los brazos alrededor de sus hombros - no lo estás tanto.

- Es cierto… - rió a carcajadas.

- Vamos a ver si llegas al salón, o al sofá…

- Arriba, a la cama…

- No, no vamos a poder. Por favor, no seas terco y haz lo que se te manda!

- Sí, señorita.

Juntos se tambalearon de camino al salón, donde Bella lo acostó sobre el sofá en el que había dormido. Recogió primero la colcha y luego le puso la cabeza sobre la almohada. Antes de que llegara a apoyarla ya tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Tápame - rogó con voz débil - Estoy helado…

Bella se alegró de taparlo. Nunca había visto un cuerpo masculino tan magnífico. Era inevitable mirarlo, y estuvo haciéndolo… al menos durante unos instantes. Era todo un hombre de las cavernas, pensó, con el pelo todo alborotado, la barba sin afeitar, los rasgos duros y aquel físico tan imponente.… pero parecía tan indefenso…

- El café. ¿Quieres que…?

Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba ido por completo. Exhausta por el esfuerzo, se dejó caer sobre el sillón que tenía más cerca y lo miró melancólica. ¿Por qué estaba solo en aquella casa? Sobre todo en esa época del año, cuando todas las familias se unían para celebrar la Navidad. Ella misma, no veía el momento de reunirse con los suyos.

Sin embargo ese hombre no creía en la Navidad. Frunció el ceño recordando sus palabras de la noche anterior: "Váyase, yo no celebro la Navidad". Cruzó los brazos y se inclinó en el asiento, acercándose, al sofá. ¿Por qué? se preguntó mientras lo miraba. ¿Por qué no celebraba la Navidad?

Su aspecto era severo incluso dormido. Aquel ceño fruncido debía de ser un gesto constante en él. Entonces desplazó la mirada hacia la boca. En los labios, aunque ligeramente abiertos, se adivinaba firmeza, autocontrol, pero al mismo tiempo también sensualidad y algo más. Suspiró. Él se estiró y murmuró algo así como "Tanya" y luego volvió a dormirse de nuevo.

No volvió a despertarse hasta aquella tarde.

***

Edward recordaba haber pensado que se encontraba mejor, pero se había equivocado. Entreabrió los ojos y estuvo escrutando a aquella extraña medio dormido y sin que ella se diera cuenta. Estaba sentada hecha un ovillo, leyendo una revista, en el sofá frente a él. Se había puesto un suéter color azul y unos pantalones negros, y llevaba el pelo recogido con una cinta de terciopelo negro. Estudió su silueta, la dulce curva de sus labios, el brillo de su pelo. No sólo estaba bien, era hermosísima. Tenía esa belleza capaz de penetrar en el corazón de un hombre y robárselo sin que se diera cuenta. Si creyera en la Navidad, creería también en los milagros, y entonces sabría que alguien le había mandado a aquella extraña sólo para él, que estaba hecha para él…

Que era un milagro de la Navidad.

Pero si Edward creía en algo era en que los milagros y las Navidades estaban hechas para los demás, nunca para él.

- ¿Todavía estás aquí? - preguntó aclarándose la garganta.

Ella miró para arriba, cerró la revista y la dejó sobre un cojín.

- No, me acabo de teletransportar – rodó los ojos – pues claro que aquí estoy! ¿Qué tal estás?

- Algo mejor.

- Bien.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? - preguntó estirándose y agarrándose las manos por detrás de la cabeza.

- Veinticuatro.

- ¿Tan pronto? Y… ¿adonde ibas ayer, cuando te estrellaste contra el montículo de nieve?

- A casa, a celebrar la Navidad. No me esperaban hasta hoy, pero pensaba sorprenderlos y llegar un día antes.

- ¿Sorprenderlos? ¿Te refieres a tu familia?

- Si. Viven en Forks. Dos padres, dos hermanos con sus parejas, amigos de la familia y mucha gente mas.

Aquello sí que era tener familia, reflexionó Edward con envidia.

- ¿Y sólo llevas un osito de peluche?

Las carcajadas de Bella resonaron como pequeñas campanas.

- Por supuesto que no, tengo más regalos en mi coche. Si llevara solo un peluche, mis sobrinos acabarían conmigo!

Por un instante, mientras hablaba, los ojos de Bella brillaron. Pero aquel brillo desapareció mientras él la observaba. Suspiró, se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana y cruzó los brazos. Miraba hacia afuera, pero había poco que ver. Sólo nieve cayendo. Estuvo de pie durante un rato, y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Sólo se escuchaba el rugido del viento. La vio balancearse de un lado a otro.

- Estás ansiosa por marcharte.

Ella se volvió. Su expresión era tensa.

- Llamé a Dowling por segunda vez mientras estabas durmiendo. Me dijeron que no iban a mandar a nadie hasta que no cesara la tormenta y las carreteras estuvieran despejadas. Quizas tenga que quedarme aquí atrapada otra noche más.

Edward se quitó la colcha y se levantó. Se tambaleó, pero al verla acercarse trató de guardar el equilibrio.

- Estoy bien - aseguró - Sólo me he mareado un poco - añadió dirigiéndose hacia ella y ofreciéndole la mano - Me llamo Edward Cullen.

- Isabella Swan… pero por favor… solo dime Bella

Sus dedos estaban fríos, pero tenía la piel suave. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler su perfume. Era ligero, pero también terriblemente perturbador. Le recordaba a fresas, o quizás rosas… no lo sabía.

Tragó, le soltó la mano y se pasó el dedo por la barbilla. Era peligroso pensar de ese modo, se dijo a sí mismo, muy peligroso.

- Voy arriba a tomar una ducha.

- Bien. Prepararé algo de comer.

- Los armarios de la cocina están bastante vacíos.

- No del todo - sonrió ella.

- Bien.

Mientras subía las escaleras se dio cuenta de que estaba silbando. Frunció el ceño y dejó de hacerlo. Irritado, se confesó a sí mismo que no había dejado de soñar con desatar aquella cinta negra de terciopelo y desparramar aquel hermoso cabello castaño, dejando que sus mechones se le enredaran entre los dedos.

Frunció el ceño. Su instinto le decía que Bella Swan no era de las que se tomaban los besos a la ligera. Era hermosa y deseable, pero también era una chica "bien". Una buena chica. Lo sabía por instinto. Y también sabía que ella creía en el amor, en el matrimonio y en todo lo que eso implicaba. Como en las Navidades, por ejemplo.

Entró en el dormitorio murmurando. Tenía que asegurarse de que no iba a cometer el error de besarla, porque su instinto también le decía otra cosa: que si alguna vez llegaba a hacerlo... sería imposible olvidarla.

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**He vuelto para subir el segundo capitulo de esta historia navideña JO JO JO! Fue una gran sorpresa los bonitos comentarios que dejaron en sus reviews!! me alegra mucho saber que el fic tuvo gran aceptación xD Espero que este nuevo capitulo no las defraude y les guste tanto como el primero u.u**

**Seh! Tanya nuevamente en la historia T.T pero para saber mas acerca de que papel jugó ella en la vida de Edward tendrán que esperar los siguientes capìtulos... quizas se lleven una sorpresa xD Al menos Bella y Edward ya se conocen... solo hay que esperar a ver que ocurre entre estod dos personajes :D**

**Muuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews! siempre agradezco y es que no puedo evitarloÇ! son las mejores y sus comentarios acerca de la historia son los mejores regalos que pueda recibir en esta vispera navideña :D**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!! Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**PollyCox99**


	3. Capitulo 3: Tanya

**Summary: Bella Swan creía en los finales felices… y en los milagros. Debía de haber sido el destino el que la llavó, tras un accidente, a la casa de Edward en víspera de Navidad. Sólo con mirar una vez aquellos preciosos ojos tristes, decidió que haría todo lo posible para que en ellos volviera a brillar la felicidad…**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Tanya**

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Bella. Se las enjugó con la manga del suéter y cruzó deprisa la cocina para apagar la radio. Debería de haber supuesto que tocarían villancicos. A pesar de que cantaran en alemán la pureza de las voces de los niños la había conmovido. Siempre le había encantado la Navidad, y siempre se había sentido especialmente sensible en esa época del año. Y más aún ahora, después de haber roto su compromiso.

- Huele bien.

Bella se asustó. Era Edward. Estaba de espaldas, pero esperaba que no quedaran huellas de sus lágrimas. Se esforzó por sonreír y se dio la vuelta encontrándose de pronto con un hombre distinto de lo que esperaba. El que estaba de pie, junto a la puerta, era un extraño. No, se dijo parpadeando incrédula, no era un extraño. Era Edward…

¿Y era ése el hombre al que ella había calificado de hombre de las cavernas?, se preguntó apoyándose sobre la encimera de la cocina para no perder el equilibrio. Sin barba, la forma de su rostro se revelaba perfectamente angular y masculina. Tenía el pelo, brillante de color bronce y los ojos tan claros como el verde del exquisito suéter que lucía con naturalidad junto a los vaqueros desgastados.

Lo había calificado de criminal, ¿pero cómo calificarlo en ese momento?. Desde luego, seguía siendo el hombre más buscado de América… pero por las mujeres.

- Eres tú – dijo Bella al fin sin aliento - He... he encontrado salchichas, huevos y leche. El pan está caducado desde ayer, pero creo que aún se puede comer - en ese momento las tostadas salieron disparadas del tostador y Bella se volvió tratando de mantenerse ocupada - ¿Cómo te gustan los huevos?

- Bien hechos, gracias. Yo serviré el café.

Edward pasó por su lado para acercarse a la cafetera y, al rozarla, Bella pudo oler la fragancia de su loción de afeitar. Tentadoramente masculina y perturbadora. Respiró hondo y agarró la espátula. Para cuando él sirvió el café los platos estaban sobre la mesa. Edward alcanzó las sillas.

- Gracias - murmuró Bella ofreciéndole la jarra de leche - Con leche y sin azúcar ¿verdad?

- ¿Eres adivina?

Él estaba sentado frente a la ventana y la luz le daba directamente en los ojos haciendo que parecieran de un verde increíblemente hermoso.

- No – rió - Te ofrecí café esta mañana cuando bajaste a desayunar ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Ah, sí… lo recuerdo… un poco - contestó sirviéndose leche y dando un sorbo al café - Mmm no sabes como necesitaba un café.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara. Bella no se sentía cómoda. Desde el momento en que aquel hombre de las cavernas se había transformado en el más atractivo y elegante de los hombres, ella…

- Y bien… - comentó él reclinándose sobre la silla - cuéntame algo de ti. ¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida?

Ambos habían terminado de comer. Bella lo miró sonriente y contestó.

- Adivina – dijo entusiasmada

- Dame una pista.

- En realidad ya tienes una.

- ¿Ya tengo una? Vamos a ver… ya sé. Trabajas en comidas servidas a domicilio.

- Prueba otra vez - rió ella.

Edward se quedó contemplándola como si tratara de descubrirlo leyendo en su rostro. Como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos.

- ¿Destrozas coches… chocándolos… contra montículos de nieve?

- Eres pesimo con las adivinanzas!

Bella volvió a reír y se balanceó sobre la silla para alcanzar el osito de peluche que había dejado sobre la encimera.

- Esto es lo que hago - dijo pasándole el oso - Diseño animales de peluche. Los fabrican según mis indicaciones.

Edward tomó el oso. Lo sujetaba con cuidado, como sujetan los hombres inexpertos a los bebés por primera vez. Su rostro parecía de pronto tenso. Entonces lo soltó y lo dejó sobre la encimera.

- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Los vendes?

- Tengo mi propia tienda, mi propio negocio - se corrigió - El local es alquilado.

- ¿Y dónde está? ¿En Forks?

- No, en Seattle - los ojos de Edward se abrieron sorprendidos - Llevo allí tres años. Los dos primeros fueron dificiles, pero ahora el negocio va bien – sonrió - Si alguna vez vas a Seattle tienes que venir a verlo. Se llama Happyland Toy Store.

Bella sabía que aquel nombre era "alegre", ésa era la razón por la que lo había escogido, y normalmente, cuando la gente lo oía por primera vez, sonreía. Sin embargo, Edward no sonrió. Se quedó mirándola un largo rato y luego, de pronto, frunció el ceño con mal humor.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada - contestó él echando la silla hacia atrás - Si has terminado de comer sírvete otra taza de café y llévatela al salón. Yo limpiaré la cocina.

¿Qué diablos había hecho para que cambiara de estado de ánimo? se preguntó Bella.

Bella se ruborizó y se levantó. Dejó el plato en el fregadero, llenó de nuevo la taza de café y salió. Edward estaba apoyado contra la encimera, con los brazos cruzados, como esperando a que se marchara.

Antes de llegar al salón escuchó un estruendo de cacharros, como si él se estuviera desahogando tirándolos. Este hombre si que era raro.

Bella molesta, se acercó a una de las librerías y, después de unos segundos de indecisión, escogió uno de sus favoritos, Orgullo y Prejuicio, que hacía tiempo que tenía intención de leer nuevamente. Se lo llevó al sofá y se quedó mirando las musarañas.

Era evidente que Edward Cullen no deseaba su compañía. Así que… desde ese mismo momento, le dejaría bien claro que ella tampoco deseaba la de él. Abrió el libro con esa idea fija en la mente y leyó, escrita en la primera página, la siguiente dedicatoria: "Para mi querido Edward, con todo mi amor. Tanya".

- Señorita Swan…

Bella se sobresaltó. Iba por el cuarto capítulo, y la voz de Edward la había interrumpido. Levantó la cabeza y vio a su anfitrión delante de ella, a solo unos pasos.

Llevaba un hacha en la mano. El estómago se le revolvió. Apretó el libro contra el pecho en un instinto reflejo de autoprotección y sintió los latidos de su corazón.

- ¿S-sí?

- Voy afuera a cortar leña para la chimenea.

- ¿Y n-no sería m-mejor… dejarlo pa-para otro día?

- Necesito aire fresco.

El filo del hacha reflejó la luz con un destello. Bella tragó.

- Entonces adiós.

No le importaba si Edward no comprendía por qué había reaccionado de ese modo. Su imaginación estaba sobreexcitada a causa de la lectura, eso era todo.

Edward asintió y se marchó. Después de unos segundos escuchó un portazo. Entonces respiró hondo. Era una tonta, se dijo riendo, estaba completamente a salvo.

Dejó el libro y se levantó para estirar las piernas. También ella hubiera deseado salir a tomar el aire. Si la hubiera invitado habría aceptado, pero él deseaba estar solo, recordó.

Absorta, se acercó a la ventana y miró el paisaje nevado. Había dejado de nevar y el sol brillaba en un cielo limpio y azul. El valle estaba helado. El lugar era todo un paraíso invernal y estaba en su mejor momento.

Sonrió y se acercó al teléfono para llamar a Dowling.

- Señor Dowling, soy Bella Swan. Le llamo desde la casa del señor Cullen. Ha dejado de nevar y me estaba preguntando si…

- Señorita, ahora mismo están despejando la carretera. Espero que esta noche, a primera hora, pueda mandarle a alguien.

Tenía que darle gracias a Dios, pensó impaciente por volver a casa. No obstante, Edward le preocupaba a pesar de ser un gruñón. Sabía que aquellas Navidades pensaría en él, se preguntaría cómo lo estaría pasando… aunque a él no le importara ni lo más mínimo su interés.

¿Quién era Tanya? se preguntó. Había murmurado ese nombre en sueños, con la fiebre. Y además era la persona que le había regalado el libro… junto con su amor. ¿Seguía ella formando parte de su vida? ¿Y por qué no estaba con él?. Y si era sólo parte de su pasado, ¿por qué soñaba con ella? Edward era un misterio. Y probablemente seguiría siéndolo. Pero estimulaba su curiosidad.

Edward no volvió hasta que el sol no se puso y comenzó a oscurecer. Escuchó un portazo y los golpes de sus botas sacudiéndose la nieve. Entró en el salón con un montón de leña, se acercó a la chimenea mirándola sólo de reojo e, inclinándose, arrugó papel de periódico y lo encendió. En pocos minutos ardió gracias a los troncos. Sólo entonces se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó sobre una silla y se restregó las palmas de las manos contra el pantalón.

- Así que… - dijo en un tono frío oliendo el aroma del café - ¿has estado ocupada? ¿Qué has cocinado?

- Sólo unos macarrones con queso. Ya va siendo hora de que vayas a la verdulería a comprar verdura fresca, señor Cullen. Si no te mueres de neumonía morirás de hambre.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- ¿De beber? - repitió ella levantando una ceja.

- Sí. Un vino, lo que quieras.

Hubiera deseado rechazar el ofrecimiento, pero la perspectiva de tomar un vino era demasiado tentadora. Después de todo, aquélla noche era Nochebuena, y no había tenido grandes oportunidades para celebrarlo.

- Vino blanco, si puede ser.

- Enseguida.

Edward se dirigió a la cocina y volvió unos minutos más tarde. Le ofreció un vaso y luego levantó su whisky haciendo ruido con los cubitos de hielo.

- Salud.

- Salud - contestó ella, añadiendo luego sin pensar - Feliz Navidad.

Edward no respondió a esa felicitación, sólo hizo un extraño ruido y se volvió para mirar por la ventana dándole la espalda. Podía ver su reflejo en el cristal. Era un cascarrabias, pensó mientras contemplaba su ceño fruncido. Un completo cascarrabias.

- Te alegrarás de saber - dijo ella - que pronto me iré. Llamé a Dowling cuando vi que había dejado de nevar y va a mandarme una grúa en cuanto oscurezca.

- ¿Y qué crees que vas a hacer si el coche está estropeado? Es posible que se haya dañado la transmisión, o…

- El señor Dowling me dijo que me llevaría a Hoquiam en la grúa si hay algún problema. Desde allí puedo tomar un taxi o un autobús.

- ¿Has hecho alguna llamada más?

- No - contestó Bella - Pero no te preocupes, te pagaré las tres llamadas que hice a Dowling. De verdad, yo…

- Bella - la interrumpió él severo - no me interesa en lo más mínimo el dinero. Sólo me preocupa el hecho de que hayas estado aquí encerrada, porque puede que haya alguien, aparte de tu familia, que pueda estar intranquilo por ti.

- Ya veo! - exclamó ella avergonzada - Lo siento.

- ¿Y bien?… ¿Hay alguien?

- ¿Que si hay alguien que… qué?

- Alguien en tu vida que pueda estar preocupado por ti!

Se refería a un hombre, reflexionó Bella, de eso no cabía duda. ¿Pero por qué se ponía tan nervioso?, se preguntó sin lograr comprenderlo. De todos modos no iba a contarle nada sobre Jake. Jake estaría en Aspen, celebrando una fiesta con los Stanley y con su preciosa hija Jessica, que llevaba años loca por él.

- No - contestó ocultando su malestar - No hay nadie en mi vida… en este momento - contestó cambiando enseguida de tema - Así que… cuéntame, Edward ¿qué haces para ganarte la vida?

Edward estaba apoyado contra la repisa de la chimenea, y al oír la pregunta cerró los ojos.

- Dibujo - aquella respuesta sonaba a evasiva. Entonces él abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto señalando el enorme y estremecedor cuadro al óleo de la pared - Y pinto. Ésa es la razón por la que construí este lugar. El paisaje aquí es… bueno, no necesito explicarte lo bello que es.

Bella dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se levantó. Dio la vuelta al sofá y se acercó al cuadro para verlo a la distancia correcta.

- ¿Lo has pintado tú?

- Sí.

- Wow… Tienes un talento increible - comentó después de un largo rato.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que él la observaba, inmóvil, a la espera.

- Ésa no es una gran crítica - dijo él sereno.

Bella vaciló y volvió a mirar el cuadro.

- El efecto que produce es sorprendente. Es muy vivo y dramático, muy convincente, y los reflejos sobre el agua están muy bien hechos…

- ¿Pero… ?

Edward había captado la duda que se ocultaba tras aquél comentario. Bella se encogió de hombros.

- Pero, me temo que no me gustaría tener esta obra colgada en mi casa. Creo que me resultaría… escalofriante.

- ¿escalofriante?

- Si. Y perturbadora. La oscuridad del valle, la negrura de las nubes, la amenaza que supone ese buitre volando por encima del ciervo herido…

- No es un buitre, señorita Swan, es un águila.

- Sí, ya sé que es un águila - contestó ella impaciente - pero aquí produce un efecto siniestro - comentó seria sintiéndose violenta - Lo siento. Sé que no es una crítica muy agradable, pero tengo que ser sincera. A mí me gusta rodearme de cuadros que me den placer. Ya hay bastante fealdad en el mundo como para que además tengamos más en casa! Si hubiera visto este cuadro en una galería habría pensado que el artista se sentía muy desgraciado cuando lo pintó…

- Vamos! ¿Es que no puedes mirar sencillamente el cuadro y ver lo que hay en él, sin necesidad de buscar ningún significado oculto? - preguntó él furioso dejando el vaso de golpe sobre la chimenea - Todo el mundo es psicólogo! ¿Es que acaso he mirado yo tu oso de peluche y te he dicho: "Tienes un talento increible, este osito es de un precioso tono tostado… pero yo no lo compraría porque me haría recordar al sinfín de niños desgraciados que no tendrán regalo en Navidad"?

Atónita, Bella se quedó mirándolo mientras la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Odiaba que la gritaran, le molestaba tanto como una bofetada.

- Eres un… - dijo levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose al baño, a donde esperaba llegar antes de que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Sin embargo sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando él la alcanzó. La agarró de un hombro y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Y entonces vio que estaba llorando.

- Oh, por el amor de Dios…! - exclamó atrayéndola hacia sí y obligándola a apoyar el rostro sobre su pecho - No seas tan malditamente sensible! Yo sólo quería…

- ¿Sensible?! – gritó Bella apartando la cara mientras seguía prisionera en sus brazos - No tienes ni idea de lo que es la sensibilidad, Cullen! Si lo supieras no adoptarías esta posición que estás adoptando ahora… - añadió echando fuego por los ojos.

- No hay nada de malo en esta posición - argumentó él en un tono de voz cálido, por completo diferente. Edward le enjuagó una lágrima con el dedo acariciando su mejilla - De hecho yo la encuentro extremadamente… interesante.

¿Interesante?, se preguntó Bella casi gimiendo. Lo que para él resultaba sólo interesante era para ella electrizante. Aquellos ojos verdes la miraban tiernamente tras largas pestañas, aquellos brazos musculosos la apretaban en un abrazo íntimo contra su pecho masculino. En tales condiciones su ira se había transformado en dulzura en menos tiempo del que su corazón tardaba en latir dos veces. Apartó aquellos brazos y se echó hacia atrás.

- Creo que… - apenas le quedaba aliento - … que estás sobrepasando los límites, Edward.

- Sí, supongo que sí - contestó él sin intentar excusarse mirandola tirnamente.

- ¿Como lo haces?

- ¿hacer que?

- Esto - dijo rodeando suavemente con una caricia su ojos esmeralda - mirarme de esta forma... cambiar de una mirada totalmente fria, a una completamente calida... y tierna...

Edward la miró fijamente sin emitir ninguna palabra. Luego de un rato que pudieron ser segundos o minutos, abrió la boca dos veces tratando de decir algo, sin embargo lo unico que hizo fue bajar su mirada y alejarse de Bella.

Bella levantó bien alta la cabeza y se dirigió al baño. El frió y cascarrabias Edward volvió, pensó con tristeza.

Aquella sí que había sido una escapada por los pelos, pensó Edward caminando hacia la cocina. Había estado tan cerca de besarla… y no obstante sabía que bastaba sólo con un beso… Un beso… y estaría perdido.

Abrazarla había sido como abrazar un sueño. Ella era todo lo que un hombre podía desear. Y él la deseaba. Mucho. Era dulce, femenina, hermosa, y olía tan malditamente bien que apenas había podido resistirse a despojarla de la ropa, a besar cada uno de los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo que despedían aquella fragancia. El aire seguía oliendo a ella a pesar de haberse marchado, lo estaba volviendo loco…

Tan loco como el letrero que colgaba de su tienda. Aquella mujer vivía inmersa en un mundo de juguetes y niños, de Navidad y de todo lo relacionado con ella, y de todo lo que él no quería saber nada.

No, mentira. Lo quería todo de ella.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto de frustración y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas como en un torbellino.

Abrió el horno y sacó la fuente de los macarrones. Tenían un aspecto delicioso, parecían cocinados a la perfección. Media hora antes, mientras partía leña, había sentido un hambre inmensa. Hambre de comer. En aquel momento su hambre, sin embargo, era de otra cosa. La comida era lo que menos le importaba.

Debía concentrarse, se dijo a sí mismo. Concentrarse en los macarrones. Era mucho menos peligroso.

La oyó entrar en la cocina. Iba descalza, en calcetines, pero podía escuchar las suaves pisadas. Sin volverse hacia ella, dijo:

- Esto parece delicioso.

- Gracias. Es una vieja receta familiar.

- ¿Quieres tomar otra copa de vino?

- No, gracias… con una me basta - él se dio la vuelta y olió de nuevo su fragancia - Nunca bebo más de una copa cuando tengo que conducir.

"Conducir" repitió Edward mentalmente. Por supuesto, dijera lo que dijera Dowling ella se marcharía.

- Bien. Siéntate, yo pondré la mesa.

Se respiraba tensión entre ellos, una tensión antes inexistente. Chispeante, perturbadora, peligrosa. Edward puso los platos sobre la mesa y tomó asiento frente a ella ofreciéndole sal y pimienta. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

- No, gracias, pero sírvete tú, no le he puesto mucha sal.

- No, estoy seguro de que estarán bien.

Estaban deliciosos. De pronto, inexplicablemente, recobró el hambre… el hambre de comer. El hambre de ella, sin embargo, no desapareció. Miró para arriba y vio que ella aún no había empezado. Lo observaba con las manos en el regazo. Sus ojos chocolates, permanecían fijos sobre él sin parpadear.

- ¿Quién es Tanya? - preguntó Bella de pronto.

* * *

**Hooola!**

**CHAN! CHAN! la pregunta del momento! Bella preguntó lo que todas quieren saber... pero lo siento! tendran que esperar un poco para saberlo xD Aun cuando este Edward sea un gruñon, cascarrabias amargado.. lo amo xD no puedo evitarlo! Ojala este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como los dos primeros y esperen con ansias el cuarto porque luego lo subiré XD ya saben, no me gusta demorar mucho... soy igual de impaciente que ustedes :D**

**Momento de agradecimientos! muchas gracias a todas las personas que pasan y dejan sus reviews en cada capitulo de este fic y tambien a las que solo leen y disfrutan de esta historia XD Son las mejores! Ademas, ultimamente estoy tratando de responder todos sus reviews, ya que tengo mas tiempo con las vacaciones, y tratare de hacerlo con cada capitulo xD**

**Nos vemos en el prox capitulo Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Un abrazo de Oso**

**PollyCox99**


	4. Capitulo 4: Regalo

**Summary: Bella Swan creía en los finales felices… y en los milagros. Debía de haber sido el destino el que la llavó, tras un accidente, a la casa de Edward en víspera de Navidad. Sólo con mirar una vez aquellos preciosos ojos tristes, decidió que haría todo lo posible para que en ellos volviera a brillar la felicidad…**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Regalo**

Bella contuvo la respiración. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle esa pregunta? No había sido ésa su intención al sentarse a la mesa. De pronto, viendo que Edward se ponía pálido, comprendió que había cometido un error.

- ¿Quién diablos te ha hablado de Tanya?!

Bella decidió no contarle que había susurrado ese nombre en sueños. En lugar de ello explicó tranquilamente

- Está escrito en el libro que estoy leyendo.

- Era mi mujer - contestó él con una expresión seria e indescifrable - Murió hace cinco años.

- Oh, lo sient…

- ¿Que lo sientes? - explotó él - ¿Cómo puedes "sentir" por una persona a la que nunca conociste? Estábamos casados y ahora está muerta. Fin de la historia.

Edward miró a Bella y trató de calmarse respirando hondo. Luego se concentró en la comida. Bella tembló. Se sintió enferma. Hubiera deseado no haber escogido aquel libro. Le gustaban los macarrones, pero no podía tragar. Por fin apartó el plato y, sin querer, golpeó el salero tirándolo. Él la miró.

- Si me disculpas - se excusó Bella – Voy… voy a guardar mis cosas. El hombre de Dowling's llegará pronto.

Se puso de pie. Él la imitó. Al menos tenía modales, pero lo cierto era que era un patán. Bob Dowling había dicho que era un solitario, pero él mismo se lo había buscado. ¿Quién diablos iba a querer estar con un hombre que tenía esos bruscos cambios de temperamento?

Cuando terminó de empaquetar sus cosas ya se había calmado. De hecho sentía una inmensa compasión por él. Había perdido a su esposa, a una esposa a la que amaba, evidentemente, a juzgar por la forma en que susurraba su nombre en sueños. Quizás él era una persona muy distinta antes de la tragedia. Quizá había sido la muerte de su esposa lo que le había hecho así.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse siempre por todo el mundo? Interesarse por Edward era un pérdida de tiempo. En cuanto se marchara de aquella casa no volvería a verlo.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. ¿Sería alguien de Dowling's?. Vaciló y miró a su alrededor para ver si Edward salía a abrir.

- Yo iré! - gritó él.

Lo observó mientras abría y vio al hombre que había fuera. Escuchó sus voces pero no pudo comprender lo que decían. A lo lejos pudo ver unas luces intermitentes. Se acercó a la puerta.

- ¿Han sacado mi coche?

- Este hombre no es de Dowling's - gruñó Edward

- Tenemos un problema, señorita - dijo el extraño - Su coche estaba tan hundido en la nieve que cuando lo hemos visto era demasiado tarde. La nieve lo ha cubierto por completo. Lo siento mucho, pero tenía que haber puesto una señal luminosa para indicar dónde estaba.

Bella sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Se daba cuenta de que Edward la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Abrió la boca para hablar pero él la agarró del brazo y la obligó a sentarse en un sillón.

- Quédate aquí - le ordenó - Yo me ocuparé de todo - añadió recogiendo la chaqueta - Siéntate! - repitió viendo que ella hacía un gesto por levantarse - Te he dicho… que yo me ocuparé de todo.

Bella se dejó caer en el sillón. Edward salió dando un portazo.

"Cubierto de nieve" repitió Bella en silencio. El coche estaba cubierto de nieve. ¿Qué podía hacer? El pánico se apoderó de ella. ¿Cómo iba a volver a casa?

Se puso de pie temblorosa y se dirigió a la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se la bebió mirando al frente. Aquella Navidad no iba a ser la mejor de su vida.

Aún estaba en la cocina cuando Edward entró. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y luego a él, gritando impaciente.

- ¿Dónde diablos estás?

- Aquí! - gritó ella a su vez saliendo de la cocina.

- Recoge tus cosas, te llevaré a casa.

- ¿Qué?! ¿Que tú me vas a llevar a casa? No - sacudió la cabeza - no es necesario…

- ¿Quieres ir caminando?

- Por supuesto que no! Escucha, las carreteras están despejadas, alguien vendrá a buscarme. Llamaré a mis padres, ellos…

- ¿Estás bromeando? Lo último que desearía es que todo el clan de los Swan se presentara en mi casa. Y ahora ve por tus cosas… - repitió en un tono exageradamente paciente - Vamonos.

- Eres el hombre más… bruto y terco que he conocido en mi vida!!

- Entonces no has conocido a muchos hombres en tu corta y dulce vida. Iré afuera a poner en marcha la calefacción del coche - añadió marchándose a grandes pasos.

- ¿Y qué hay de Dowling's? - gritó ella tras él.

- Ya me he puesto en contacto con ellos por el teléfono móvil. Todo está resuelto - abrió la puerta - Sal afuera dentro de tres minutos.

Edward se fue. No sólo era brusco, era además arrogante y detestable. Pero tenía que admitir que ofrecerse para llevarla a casa había sido un bonito gesto por su parte… por muy egoístas que fueran sus razones.

Se puso el abrigo y el gorro en dos minutos y, justo cuando estaba a punto de meter el oso en la bolsa, tuvo una idea. Recogió el oso junto con la colcha y la almohada que había usado para dormir y subió las escaleras. Dejó la ropa de cama donde la había encontrado y entró en el dormitorio de Edward.

Se acercó a la cama y vio que sólo había una almohada. Entonces sentó al oso encima. Hubiera deseado poder disponer de unos minutos para escribirle una nota de agradecimiento, pero en ese momento escuchó la bocina del coche.

Salió de la habitación preguntándose cuándo descubriría el regalo y qué haría cuando lo viera. ¿Lo tiraría con indiferencia? Lo triste del caso, era que nunca lo sabría.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó él cuando se subió al coche de Edward y arrancaba mientras ella se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

- Sí, gracias.

La calefacción estaba puesta, pero aquel calor no era suficiente para disipar la tensión que ambos sentían. Al llegar al cruce, Bella pudo ver el coche. El corazón le dio un vuelco. No serviría sino de chatarra, se dijo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. El coche aminoró la marcha y paró para doblar a la izquierda y subir la montaña.

- Espera! Tenemos que volver! Los regalos…

- Yo los recogí, están en el maletero. Una de las bolsas estaba ligeramente rajada, pero si no llevas más que peluches no creo que el daño sea grave.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad.

- También he recogido los papeles que tenías en la guantera - añadió señalando una bolsa de plástico que había en el asiento entre ellos.

- Aprecio mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Edward gruñó y movió la palanca de cambios dándole un poco la espalda como para evitar continuar aquella conversación. Cuando llegaron a la cima de aquella colina, Bella preguntó.

- ¿Conoces el camino que lleva a Forks?

- Sí.

Permanecieron en silencio durante aproximadamente siete kilómetros.

- Lo siento - dijo ella al fin en voz baja - He sido una verdadera molestia para ti. Es evidente que no te gusta demasiado la compañía…

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho pensar eso?

- Bueno, tu casa está aislada… y te encanta vivir solo…

- No siempre estoy solo. Pero en Navidad lo prefiero.

- Me parece muy extraño. La Navidad es precisamente una época tan especial…

- ¿Te importa - la interrumpió él - si escucho las noticias?

Edward encendió la radio justo a tiempo para oír las noticias que comenzaban.

Aquello dejaba las cosas claras. Cuando terminaron las noticias, él apagó la radio, pero Bella había comprendido el mensaje y no volvió a hablar. Edward quería que lo dejara en paz, y hubiera preferido morderse la lengua antes de decir una palabra más.

Permanecieron en el coche media hora de viaje, cuando llegaron Forks. Durante ese tiempo, aparte del primer intento por conversar, ninguno de los dos había hablado. Fue Edward quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

- Ahora necesitaría que me guiaras.

Era evidente por su tono de voz que estaba agotado, y sólo el hecho de comprenderlo hizo que el enfado de Bella se volviera en un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Aquel hombre se estaba recuperando de una terrible gripe y no debería de haber salido de casa. Lo menos que podía hacer era mostrarse amable. Y atenta.

- Es en el otro extremo de la ciudad. ¿Ves ese colegio en la esquina siguiente? Desde allí dobla a la izquierda, y cinco manzanas más allá giras a la derecha.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la casa donde había nacido Bella, que enseguida se vio sumida en una escena familiar de bienvenida navideña. Colgado de la cornisa del tejado de la casa había un reno que tiraba del coche de Santa Claus, sobre la puerta, una corona, y en la ventana sin cortinas un árbol de Navidad lleno de luces parpadeantes y un ángel plateado. Bella podía ver a su familia sentada alrededor del árbol. Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer a su madre.

- Esos chicos que juegan en el jardín - dijo refiriéndose a los jóvenes que hacían un muñeco de nieve - son como mis sobrinos. Claire, Seth, Quil... Son hijos de amigos de la familia! Hey Seth! ¿Puedes venir a ayudarnos con el equipaje? - preguntó abriendo la puerta del coche.

Cuando los chicos la reconocieron gritaron y se arremolinaron alrededor. Bella corrió a abrazarlos, y mientras lo hacía, Edward fue dejando las bolsas sobre la nieve. Los chicos las recogieron y salieron corriendo.

Bella se volvió y observó a Edward de pie, al lado del coche… mirando la casa. La expresión de su rostro le causó un vuelco en el corazón: nunca había visto tal gesto de infelicidad. ¿Qué era lo que le producía tanta pena? ¿Su familia sentada en el salón?

- Tienes que entrar a conocer a mi familia.

- No, tengo que irme - contestó él dándose la vuelta.

- Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! - insistió ella acercándose para mirarlo a los ojos con ternura y tocar su mano - Mis padres desearán conocer al hombre que me rescató. Y yo... de verdad quiero que entres...

Bella lo vio vacilar pero alguien, desde la puerta principal, la llamó.

- Bells!!!… - gritó Emmett su hermano mayor - vamos, tenemos una sorpresa para ti!

Frunció el ceño. Aún tenía la mano sobre el brazo de Edward

- Ve con ellos. Yo te seguiré enseguida. Voy a cerrar el coche.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Claro.

- ¿Seguro?

- Eres realmente insistente… - dijo sonriendo al ver como Bella le sacaba la lengua como niña.

Edward vio un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo más intenso que el de las mismas estrellas del cielo.

- Ah! Es tan fantástico volver a casa! A casa por Navidad! Es la mejor época del año… ¡me encanta, sencillamente me encanta!

Bella rió de felicidad y se marchó. Corría por la nieve mientras el abrigo se le enrollaba en las largas piernas.

- Hey! - la llamó Edward - te olvidas de la bolsa!

Pero Bella no lo oyó. Entonces Edward escuchó una voz detrás de él.

- No importa, yo la llevaré.

Edward se volvió y vio acercarse a una mujer rubia, bastante linda que le sonreía amigablemente.

- Son las cosas de, Bella - dijo pasandole la bolsa

- Gracias - contestó la joven colgándose la bolsa al hombro - Por cierto, soy Rosalie. ¿Y tú eres…?

- Simplemente la persona que la ha traído hasta aquí.

- Bien - dijo observándolo a él son una sonrisa e inspeccionando el coche después - Pues, si yo tuviera que elegir - añadió haciendo un gesto hacia un Jaguar aparcado al otro lado de la calle y medio escondido por las ramas de un árbol - preferiría tu coche que ése. Se conduce muy suavemente, pero… - se interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un gesto de desagrado - Siempre he pensado que Bella tenía buen gusto, pero a su amigo le gustan los coches… excesivamente suaves.

- ¿A su amigo? - preguntó Edward inhalando el aire helado.

- Más que amigo. De hecho es su novio. Se casarán en septiembre - dijo dando una patada en el suelo de mal humor - Es un idiota! ¿sabes? Primero te ofende y luego se ríe como si todo hubiera sido una broma. Es un... perro!

- Bueno - contestó Edward mirando hacia la casa y observando a Bella en medio de su familia. Entonces vio que estaba acompañada. Un hombre estaba con ella. Era alto, moreno y de anchos hombros. Estaban de espaldas a la ventana, y él la estaba agarrando con fuerza, posesivamente - yo me voy - añadió con voz entrecortada.

- Creía que le habías dicho a Bella que entrarías - contestó la chica confundida

Sí, se lo había prometido. En un momento de locura se lo había prometido. La había mirado a los ojos mientras ella lo agarraba del brazo y había visto ternura en aquellas profundidades marrones, y… tontamente, había pensado… que había algo más. En aquel momento había sentido como si ambos hubieran llegado a un acuerdo. Como si los ojos de Bella le hubiesen hecho una promesa. O al menos eso era lo que él había pensado. Pero se había equivocado. Justo cuando había creído que por fin se iba a producir el milagro, justo cuando pensaba que sólo tenía que ser valiente para alcanzarlo, para correr el riesgo, justo en ese momento todo había terminado.

Había sido un espejismo, no un milagro.

De pronto, Edward se dio cuenta de que Rosalie seguía esperando una respuesta.

- No, he cambiado de opinión.

- ¿Y qué le digo a ella?

Edward abrió la puerta del coche y entró.

- Nada - contestó poniéndolo en marcha - no hace falta - entonces vio la bolsa de plástico con los documentos de Bella en el asiento - Toma, dáselo.

- En ese caso… Feliz Navidad! - gritó ella mientras él se alejaba.

- Sí… bien - contestó Edward, que jamás deseaba a nadie una Feliz Navidad.

***

Bella se sentó en el asiento del Jaguar mirándose el anillo de compromiso en el dedo.

- ¿Estás contenta, cariño? – preguntó Jake en voz baja e íntima.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo. El coche seguía aparcado frente a la casa de los Swan. El motor crujía. Después de pasar una hora con su familia y enterarse de todas las noticias, Jake había sugerido que salieran a dar un paseo.

- Compréndanlo - había dicho Jake a sus padres con una enorme sonrisa - no nos hemos visto desde el viernes.

- Pero no te la lleves muy lejos - había contestado su madre aparentemente encantada con aquel futuro yerno - nosotros no la vemos desde septiembre.

Todos se habían reído. Todos excepto Rosalie. Ella se había sentado de mal humor en un rincón nada más entrar en el salón. El gesto de enfado que le había dedicado la había hecho volver la cabeza y mirar por la ventana. Había tenido el tiempo justo de ver… los faros traseros del coche de Edward desapareciendo. Así que, finalmente, él había decidido no entrar, se dijo lamentándolo, sintiendo la vaga sensación de algo no terminado… ¿Pero qué era lo que había puesto a Rosalie de tan mal humor?

- Bella!… - la llamó Jake deslizando un brazo entre el asiento y su espalda.

- Dijiste - contestó ella tensa - que irías a Aspen.

- Lo sé, pero cuando comencé a hacer la maleta me di cuenta de que no podría soportar la Navidad sin ti - explicó atrayéndola a sus brazos - Cariño, por favor, perdóname por ser tan estúpido - se disculpó reclamando sus labios en un largo beso.

Antes Bella se entregaba por completo a aquellos besos. Sin embargo en ese momento algo ocupaba su mente: el recuerdo de Edward abrazándola, el recuerdo de su voz ronca diciendo: "No hay nada de malo en esta posición" Algo en su interior se estremeció al recordar la forma en que él había enjugado una lágrima de su mejilla.

- Y ahora… - dijo Jake soltándola - vamos a dar esa vuelta. Será un paseo rápido ¿verdad? - rió burlón - Esta ciudad no es precisamente muy grande! Me alegro mucho de haberte puesto el anillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Bella ¿Y qué hay de esa fiesta de año nuevo que ha preparado tu madre? ¿Sabías algo de eso?

La mención de aquella fiesta la hizo sentir lo mismo que había sentido cuando Jake le puso el anillo a escondidas. Tenía la sensación de que no era ella quien controlaba su vida, de que una ola la arrastraba sin poder evitarlo.

- No, ha sido una verdadera sorpresa.

- Pero es una sorpresa estupenda! - añadió él en un tono de presunción - Les he gustado de verdad, ¿no crees? Aunque noté a la esposa de Emmett... Rosalba un poco extraña

- Rosalie... su nombre es Rosalie

- Si, como sea. ¿Sabías que tu madre no ha podido dormir desde que te fuiste de casa hasta saber que estabas comprometida conmigo?

- No tenía ni idea de que mamá estuviera tan preocupada por mí, parece siempre tan contenta…

- Pura fachada. Pero le he asegurado que conmigo estarás a salvo… y vivirás con toda clase de lujos. Por cierto, no he visto tu coche. ¿Dónde la has aparcado?

- Patinó en la carretera - contestó Bella con la mente puesta en su madre - Choqué contra un montículo de nieve, pero al final conseguí llegar hasta aquí.

- Así que el accidente te retuvo, ¿cierto? De otro modo hubieras llegado antes que yo. Yo llegué a las cinco.

Jake creía que ella había salido de Seattle aquel mismo día. Era evidente por su forma de hablar, pensó Bella abriendo la boca para sacarlo de su error y cerrándola luego sin decir palabra. Si le contaba que había pasado la noche con un extraño no dejaría de hacerle preguntas. No había ninguna necesidad de que él lo supiera. Ni él, ni nadie, pensó convencida de que Edward guardaría silencio. Además, se dijo, él vivía en otro mundo. Su secreto estaba a salvo.

- Sí – murmuró - el accidente me retuvo en la carretera…

- Bella, siento mucho haberte dado ese ultimátum. Ha sido un grave error, y te prometo que te compensaré. Mi amor por ti es lo más importante de mi vida.

Un mes antes Bella hubiera repetido esa declaración como respuesta. Sin embargo, en ese momento, las palabras no salían de su garganta. Era cierto que Jake estaba tratando de rectificar su error pero, ¿no era demasiado tarde? Durante la fiesta en su casa había visto un aspecto de él que nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de ver, algo que había cambiado sus sentimientos. Tenía que poner en claro lo que sentía. Pero aquél no era el momento. Ni el lugar.

Dejaría las cosas tal y como estaban, más que nada por su madre, recapacitó. Al menos… mientras durasen las vacaciones. Una vez de vuelta en Seattle se enfrentaría al problema y decidiría si seguía o no adelante con la boda.

***

Edward llegó a casa exhausto.

Había superado la prueba, por supuesto, pero ¿qué había deseado demostrar saliendo a partir leña en ese estado?. No obstante en ese momento necesitaba alejarse de ella. Cuando bajó las escaleras después de ducharse había escuchado villancicos en la cocina, y al verla y darse cuenta de que estaba llorando comprendió que… la nostalgia de la música la había embargado. En ese momento había sentido que el corazón le daba un vuelco, y al mismo tiempo, había sentido una irreprimible necesidad de abrazarla y besarla borrando aquellas lágrimas… Pero se había contenido. Bastante difícil iba a ser olvidarla, reflexionó, para verse envuelto, además, en algún tipo de relación sexual. Sin embargo la imagen de Bella en la cocina, mientras hacía el desayuno, era algo que nunca iba a poder olvidar. Su fantasma permanecería para siempre en la casa.

Una casa que parecía vacía sin ella.

Cerró la puerta principal dando un portazo y entró en el salón. Su mirada se quedó fija en el sofá, donde ella había estado leyendo… Era como si perteneciera a ese lugar. Pero no pertenecía. Y nunca pertenecería. Estaba comprometida, eso era un hecho. Bella Swan era el milagro de otro hombre, no el suyo. Nunca sería el suyo.

Subió despacio al dormitorio y, sin encender siquiera la luz, se tiró encima de la cama Respiró hondo y… se estremeció. Su fragancia estaba en todas partes, incluso en la colcha. Era imposible, se dijo, ella ni siquiera había entrado en su habitación. Tenía que ser producto de su imaginación. Tiró de la colcha y se metió debajo. Entonces su cabeza chocó contra algo blando. Frunció el ceño, sacó la mano y lo agarró preguntándose qué diablos sería…

La fragancia de Bella invadió entonces todo el espacio. No necesitaba encender la luz para saber qué era. Era el osito que ella le había enseñado aquella misma mañana durante el desayuno. Lo había dejado para él, como regalo de Navidad.

Edward gruñó tirándolo al suelo. Oyó que chocaba contra el armario y hundió la cara en la almohada, intentando olvidar.

Olvidar los amargos recuerdos de las Navidades de su infancia, en los que el corazón de un niño aún abrigaba esperanzas… la esperanza de que algún día, alguna vez, despertaría una mañana de Navidad con un regalo a los pies de la cama.

* * *

**Hooola!**

**Navidad! navidad! Hoy es navidad... es un día de Alegría y Felicidad (8) pero no para nuestro querido Edward :( por que la vida lo trata tan maaaal ! pero las cosas mejoraran para el y para Bella en los siguientes capitulos... pero no será tan facil :S**

**Como siempre, queridas lectoras, les agradezco toooodos sus reviews! son las mejores... me han dado el mejor regalo de navidad: sus hermosos comentarios!**

******A tooodas las personas que pasan por mis fics, les deseo que la magia de la navidad los ilumine y los ayude a cumplir todos sus sueños y deseos! Feliz Navidad a Ustedes y a los que los rodean :)**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Un abrazo!!!**

**PollyCox99**


	5. Capitulo 5: Encuentro

******Summary: Bella Swan creía en los finales felices… y en los milagros. Debía de haber sido el destino el que la llavó, tras un accidente, a la casa de Edward en víspera de Navidad. Sólo con mirar una vez aquellos preciosos ojos tristes, decidió que haría todo lo posible para que en ellos volviera a brillar la felicidad…**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Encuentro**

**- **El apartamento parece tan vacío a principios de enero…! - se lamentó Angela limpiándose la nariz y mirando a su alrededor - No queda ni el árbol ni nada de la decoración!! ya extraño la navidad!

- Mmm - murmuró Bella mirando por la ventana. La noche era oscura y fría, y había estado nevando durante todo el día. Los coches estaban parados delante del semáforo - Me iré dentro de un minuto, creo que ese Jaguar de ahí es el de Jake.

- Sí, es él - contestó Angela acercándose a la ventana. El semáforo cambió y Bella reprimió un suspiro - Bella… ¿qué pasa? Desde que has vuelto de Forks has estado tan… distraída.

- Lo siento, Ang, pensé que no se me notaba. Es sólo que Jake… está trabajando demasiado, está siempre ocupado y nunca tenemos tiempo para hablar. No hemos estado ni dos minutos a solas desde que volvimos de vacaciones.

- Pero esta noche te va a llevar a cenar.

- Estamos invitados a la inauguración de un nuevo restaurante en el centro, pero va a ser una cena de negocios. Jake ha invitado a alguien de C.C

- ¿C.C?

- Es un grupo de arquitectos, al parecer los más importantes de Seattle. Jake los contrató para que diseñen… la nueva casa.

- ¿La nueva casa? Me imagino que te refieres a SU casa, porque van a vivir juntos, ¿no?

- Prefiero pensar en ella como la casa de Jake - contestó Bella encogiéndose de hombros - Compró los terrenos mucho antes de que nos conociéramos, y tiene las ideas muy claras con respecto a lo que quiere.

- Pero esta noche, después de la cena… - la interrumpió Angela retomando la conversación anterior - … será todo para ti.

En ese momento sonó el timbre del intercomunicador y Bella se sobresaltó.

- Espero que sea así - contestó al fin.

- Que tengas una agradable velada amiga!

No, se dijo Bella a sí misma mientras recogía el bolso, no iba a ser agradable. Herir a alguien nunca resultaba agradable. Y lo que iba a decirle a Jake aquella noche lo iba a herir.

***

El vestíbulo del restaurante estaba plagado de gente para la inauguración. El aire olía a ricas salsas y especias mezcladas con vinos y perfumes caros.

Después de dejar los abrigos, Jake la condujo hasta el bar. La agarraba de los hombros y hablaba en voz alta para que pudiera oírlo.

- ¿Quieres champán, Bells?

Un grupo de gente pasó cerca de ellos empujándola contra él. Bella trató de retirarse, pero él la agarró abrazándola ligeramente.

Perpleja, lo miró a los ojos… estaban llenos de pasión.

- Cariño – murmuró - estás impresionante, hermosa. Quiero que vengas conmigo a casa esta noche, y que te quedes…

- No, Jake, tenemos que hablar - De pronto se interrumpió. Alguien se había parado a su espalda y estaba tan cerca que le producía escalofríos. Nunca había sido tan consciente de la presencia de nadie sin haberlo visto primero.

- Black - dijo el extraño a su espalda - … Buenas noches.

Bella se quedó helada. Reconocía aquella voz. No, se dijo a sí misma intentando calmarse, sólo había creído reconocerla. Tenía que estar equivocada.

- Ah! Buenas noches, Cullen - contestó Jake.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Trató de reponerse. Tenía que ser otro Cullen. Después de todo ¿qué podría estar haciendo el Cullen gruñón que ella conocía en un sitio como ese?. Su corazón, no obstante, seguía latiendo a gran velocidad. Jake la hizo darse vuelta.

Era el mismo Cullen. Si ella estaba sorprendida de verlo, su sorpresa no era comparada con el shock que él sintió. Edward retrocedió como si lo hubieran abofeteado y, de un solo e incrédulo vistazo, examinó su sofisticado peinado y la blusa negra con falda larga de terciopelo. Bella lo miró con incredulidad, sintiendo como si estuviera en medio de un torbellino.

Por suerte, Jake había escogido ese preciso momento para llamar a un camarero y se había perdido la escena. Cuando le ofreció a Bella una copa de champán, ella la agarró como si fuera un salvavidas.

- Vamonos de aquí - le gritó Jake a Edward - vayamos donde podamos hablar.

Jake la guió entre la multitud sin soltarla del hombro. Bella pudo sentir cómo la mirada de Edward le quemaba la espalda. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. En pocos segundos todo terminaría. Y si no era así, si Jake no se deshacía de él, fingiría que se encontraba mal y que quería ir a sentarse a la mesa.

Jake se dirigió a un rincón cerca del comedor. Entonces se paró. Las plantas y la fuente que los rodeaban amortiguaban el ruido de la multitud.

- Bueno, y ahora las presentaciones. Bella…

No tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a Edward una vez más. Al mirarlo sintió de nuevo aquel torbellino en su corazón. Era como si el viento la levantara para luego dejarla caer. Con vaqueros gastados y un jersey, Edward le había parecido todo un hombre, pero con traje de etiqueta, camisa blanca y una impecable corbata… era un autentico dios.

- Bells - dijo Jake cuya voz parecía proceder de otro planeta - este es Edward Cullen. Cullen, mi novia, Isabella Swan.

Bella sintió que iba a desmayarse. Si Edward confesaba que ya se conocían, Jake querría saber dónde y cuándo.

- Señor Cullen - se apresuró a contestar ofreciéndole una mano - es un placer conocerlo.

Edward levantó levemente las cejas. No obstante, tomó rápidamente la mano que ella le tendía.

- Señorita Swan, el placer es mío. Pero por favor, llámame Edward.

- Entonces… llamame Bella – dijo sin evitar sonrojarse.

- Black - comentó sin apartar la vista de ella - eres un hombre realmente afortunado.

- Sí, lo sé. Bella es un tesoro.

Un tesoro, se repitió a sí misma en silencio. Por el brillo de sus ojos, Bella comprendió que Edward podía estar pensando cualquier cosa, pero no que era un tesoro. Qué mala suerte que estuviera en el restaurante precisamente esa noche. Si apareciera el arquitecto que estaban esperando, Jake le diría a Edward que tenían una mesa reservada y se librarían de él.

- Bien - dijo Jake - podemos pasar a sentarnos.

Bella esperaba con una amplia sonrisa a que Jake se despidiera de Edward, pero para su sorpresa no ocurrió tal cosa. Jake la guió hasta la entrada del comedor… mientras él los seguía de cerca. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Es que Edward había reservado también una mesa? El maître se aproximó y les ofreció la carta dirigiéndose a Jake.

- ¿Tienen ustedes reserva, señores?

- Sí, mesa para tres. A nombre de Black.

- Vengan por aquí, por favor.

Irritada, Bella vio cómo Edward los seguía, conducidos por el maître, hasta la mesa. El camarero retiró su silla y ella se sentó. Pero no sólo Jake se sentó. Edward también lo hizo. Y tan cerca que podía oler la fragancia de su loción de afeitar. Eso la hizo recordar…

Entonces comenzó a sudar. Se dio cuenta vagamente de que el comedor comenzaba a llenarse, pero de lo que sí se daba cuenta perfectamente, era de que Edward no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Jugó nerviosa con los dedos, con un mechón de pelo cerca de la oreja, y entonces Edward exclamó.

- Qué anillo mas hermoso! - Bella se sorprendió, giró la cabeza para mirarlo y vio que tenía la vista fija sobre su mano. Entonces la dejó caer, pero él la agarró a la altura de la mesa.

- ¿Puedo? - preguntó Edward para examinar el anillo.

Las manos de Edward estaban calientes, podía sentir la sangre pulsando en sus venas. ¿Podría sentir él la suya? ¿Acaso le perturbaba su contacto como la perturbaba a ella? Si era así su expresión no lo delataba. Edward miró de reojo a Jake, que los observaba con una sonrisa y dijo.

- Un anillo encantador para una dama encantadora. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su compromiso, aunque sea con retraso. Esperaba haberte conocido en la fiesta que celebró tu novio, pero por desgracia no pude asistir.

- Según supe tenías una fuerte gripe - intervino Jake recostándose en el respaldo - Tu secretaria le dijo a la mía que habías ido a tu casa en Forks. Lo has tenido que pasar muy mal tú solo estas vacaciones.

Edward no se apresuró a soltarle la mano. Aquel contacto quizá podía parecerle natural a Jake, pero no lo era. Bella lo miró enfadada cuando por fin consiguió liberarse.

- Nunca me siento solo cuando voy a esa casa - explicó Edward - pero además esta Navidad resultó ser muy… interesante. Rescaté a una dama en problemas. Era hermosa, excitante… y lo mejor de todo, no estaba comprometida. Al menos - añadió dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice a Jake - eso fue lo que me dijo. ¿Y quién era yo para llamarla mentirosa?

Por supuesto, pensó Bella. Le había dicho que no existía ningún hombre en su vida. El recuerdo permanecía imborrable en su mente. Y era cierto, pero él no tenía medio alguno de saber que había dicho la verdad. De todos modos le hubiera gustado bajarle los humos.

La oportunidad de hacerlo se le presentó sólo unos segundos más tarde, cuando el encargado de los vinos se acercó a Jake y ambos se pusieron a hablar. Bella se volvió y miró a Edward directamente a los ojos, de un color verde impresionante.

- Señor Cullen… - comenzó a decir con voz dulce pero firme.

- Edward - la interrumpió él con expresión burlona - por favor.

Bella torció la boca y continuó hablando con decisión.

- Es un placer conocerte, pero no quisiera retenerte. Estoy segura de que estás ansioso por llegar a tu mesa, y el maítre estará encantado de acompañarte.

Él se quedó mirándola sin comprender… pero de pronto Bella captó un destello en sus ojos. Una carcajada profunda se escapó de su pecho. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y la miró con tal presunción que las ganas de abofetearlo no le faltaban.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

El encargado de servir el vino se marchó y Jake dijo con toda naturalidad.

- Bien, veamos el menú.

- Black - lo llamó Cullen - tu novia cree que me he colado en su mesa sin ser invitado. ¿Serías tan amable de… explicarle?

- ¿Que estas aquí sin invitación? Bella! ¿Cómo crees eso!? Pensé que sabías que…

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Bella confusa.

- Edward es el presidente de C.C cariño… de Constructoras Cullen. Es arquitecto, y él va a diseñar nuestra casa.

- ¿Arquitecto? - repitió Bella

- Así es. Y espero que, cuando yo tenga demasiado trabajo, tú ocupes mi coche y repases con él todos los proyectos de la casa. Por suerte la oficina de C.C. está justo frente de la tienda, así que no tendrás dificultad.

***

Eran casi las once cuando Bella volvió a casa. Jake la acompañó desde el estacionamiento.

- Siento mucho haber estado tan aburrida esta noche - se disculpó - me dolía la cabeza.

- Bells, siento mucho que no te encontraras bien ni vinieras a mi casa esta noche, pero lo comprendo. Me di cuenta de lo pálida que estabas nada más encontrarnos con Cullen

Bella abrió el bolso para sacar la llave. El dolor de cabeza no era una excusa. Se sentía enferma y sólo deseaba acostarse, pero había algo que debía de hacer primero. Sabía que no era el momento apropiado pero, ¿qué momento resultaría adecuado para romper un compromiso?

- Jake - dijo con voz temblorosa - Hay algo que tengo que decirte…

- ¿Sobre la casa? Cariño, si hay algo que te…

- No, no es sobre la casa, es sobre nuestra relación.

- Bells, sé que he estado un tanto… indiferente contigo desde las vacaciones pero… ¿no podrías dejar esa conversación para cuanto vuelva?

- ¿Cuando vuelvas? - repitió ella confusa.

- Mañana a primera hora tengo que ir a Canadá. Me temo que tendré que estar fuera dos o tres semanas.

- Jake… - insistió Bella sintiendo un desmayo - lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar dos o tres…

- Por supuesto que sí - contestó él ignorando sus protestas y tomando la llave para abrir la puerta - Hablaremos largo y tendido cuando esté de vuelta…

- Jake, por favor, escúchame. Esto no puede esperar…

Jake la tomó de la cabeza y la besó interrumpiendo sus palabras.

- Y ahora vete a la cama - añadió con decisión - Y mejorate, dependo de ti para que Cullen lo haga todo tal y como lo hemos planeado. Si surge cualquier problema puedes localizarme a través de la oficina.

Jake se marchó sin darle tiempo a recuperar el aliento. Sus súplicas para que la escuchara se ahogaron, sin respuesta. Se apoyó contra la pared sintiendo una enorme frustración. Había perdido aquella oportunidad. Aún estaba comprometida. E iba a tener que seguir estándolo mientras Jake estuviera de viaje. Era imposible romper un compromiso sin decírselo primero a la persona interesada.

Suspiró. Tendría que continuar con la farsa. Pero sólo durante un par de semanas. Podría soportarlo. Sobre todo porque sabía que su decisión era la correcta. Después de un análisis exhaustivo de sus sentimientos se había dado cuenta de que Jake jamás podría reparar el daño que aquel ultimátum había causado en su relacion. Ya no estaba enamorada de él… si es que alguna vez lo había estado…

Cansada, se encaminó al ascensor. Ver a Edward de vez en cuando no iba a matarla. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Jake, dadas las circunstancias.

***

Al día siguiente estaba trabajando en el escaparate de la tienda, desmontando el cartel de "Feliz Año Nuevo a Todos" cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la observaba.

Al llegar a la tienda lo primero que había hecho era cerciorarse del lugar exacto en el que estaban las oficinas de C.C. Según los carteles expuestos en las ventanas, la empresa ocupaba toda la segunda planta del edificio frente al suyo.

Al volverse, sus ojos se fijaron en una ventana, en la que pudo captar que alguien se movía. A pesar del reflejo del sol sobre los cristales pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre alto. Era Edward, pero justo en ese momento se alejó.

Bella sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Terminó de desmontar el cartel y bajó del escaparate. Una de sus ayudantes la esperaba desenvolviendo el cartel para el día de los Enamorados.

Emily tenía una energía y una amabilidad innatas. Llevaba casi un año como empleada de Happyland, y durante ese tiempo, ella y Bella habían desarrollado una buena relación laboral.

- Emily - la llamó Bella con naturalidad - ese edificio del otro lado de la calle…

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Emily con un corazón de tela rojo en las manos mirando con expresión curiosa.

- El de los arquitectos.

- Ah!! el de C.C! ¿Qué ocurre con él?

- ¿Tiene el estacionamiento por la parte de atrás?

- No, está en el sótano. Mi amiga Susan Coop trabaja allí, y tiene un estacionamiento en la planta de abajo.

- No sabía que tenías una amiga que trabajara allí.

- Pues sí, ella no habla de otra cosa. Es la secretaria del jefe, el señor Cullen, y según parece es un hombre impresionante.

Bella se volvió y comenzó a empaquetar las luces que había usado para decorar el escaparate.

- Cullen - repitió con naturalidad - Creo que es el arquitecto al que Jake ha contratado. Edward Cullen

- El mismo - suspiró Emily - Perdió a su mujer hace cinco años, pobre hombre. Sólo llevaban casados unos meses, y además ella estaba embarazada. Según mi amiga, el señor Cullen se hundió y nunca consiguió reponerse. Se llamaba Tanya, creo. Si, Tanya. Su familia tenía mucho dinero, pero ya ves - sacudió la cabeza con tristeza - el dinero no garantiza la felicidad ¿verdad?

Edward la llamó al día siguiente, justo antes de mediodía.

- Soy Edward - contestó cuando ella descolgó el teléfono - ¿Cuándo podemos encontrarnos?

Hubiera querido decirle que nunca, pero no lo hizo. Aunque en el fondo se moría por ver esos ojos esmeralda.

- Mi agenda probablemente es menos apretada que la tuya, así que decide tú el momento.

- ¿Qué te parece ahora?

- ¿Ahora mismo?!! - preguntó Bella atónita.

- Acabas de decirme que decida yo…

- Bien, es-espera un segundo - Bella dejó el auricular y se dirigió a la trastienda, donde su empleada desenvolvía un paquete - Emily, ¿puedes echar un vistazo al mostrador? Tengo que salir un rato.

- Claro.

Cuando tomó de nuevo el auricular escuchó un tamborileo nervioso de dedos golpeando una mesa al otro lado.

- Señor Cullen…

- Edward

- Todo listo! - contestó apretando los dientes - ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

- Te recogeré en la puerta de la tienda dentro de cinco minutos - contestó él colgando.

Bella trató de controlar un repentino arranque de ira y de nervios. Emily andaba cerca.

- Así que… ¿a dónde vas?

- Voy a encontrarme con Cullen para discutir los proyectos de la casa. Va a venir a recogerme dentro de cinco minutos.

Bella fue al lavabo y recogió la chaqueta. Al volver, Emily la esperaba excitada.

- Está ahí fuera! Dios, qué hombre tan guapo!

- Ahora ya sabes por qué tu amiga se pasa la vida hablando de él - añadió recogiendo el bolso y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Edward estaba sentado al volante de su hermoso Volvo, mirando hacia adelante con expresión distante - Adiós Emily, no tengo ni idea de cuándo volveré. Si no llego a las cinco y media cierra y vete a casa.

Al acercarse Bella, él salió del coche, lo rodeó y le abrió la puerta. Su expresión era fría.

Bella pasó por delante de él y la fragancia de su cuerpo y de su pelo le invadió los sentidos. Se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

- ¿A dónde vamos?

Él la hizo esperar hasta estar sentado de nuevo al volante para contestar:

- Voy a llevarte a ver el lugar donde vamos a edificar.

- Ah!

- Tu novio me dijo que aún no te había llevado a verlo.

- No.

- Yo pensé…

De pronto se interrumpió y Bella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Su barbilla tenía ligeras sombras, como de barba sin afeitar. Posiblemente tendría la piel áspera al contacto. Algo en su interior se estremeció débilmente, como las alas de una mariposa. Era una sensación tan inquietante como placentera. Trató de calmarse.

- ¿Pensaste qué?

- Nada.

- No… dime ¿qué?

- Si fuera a construir una casa para la mujer con la que me voy a casar… - dijo mirándola de reojo con las manos firmes sobre el volante - … la llevaría yo mismo a ver los terrenos en lugar de dejar "que el arquitecto" la llevara… al menos la primera vez.

- Si te sientes obligado… - contestó ella tensa - puedes llevarme de vuelta a la tienda.

- No, no me has comprendido. Aunque ya la hubieras visto con Black yo te llevaría de nuevo. Necesito mostrarte dónde voy a construir la casa, además de muchos otros detalles. Lo que yo quería decir es que…

- Lo entendí - lo interrumpió suspirando - Jake... bueno, el ha estado muy ocupado para llevarme. Su trabajo…

- No necesitas disculpar a tu novio. Sé muy bien cómo funciona Black.

Aquella afirmación podía entenderse en muchos sentidos, pero el tono en el que lo había dicho no era crítico. ¿Por qué, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que se refería a algo malo?. Tenía la impresión de que él se mostraba secretamente hostil, no sólo hacia Jake, sino también hacia ella.

- Hay algo que me gustaría aclarar – murmuró suavemente sonrojandose - La otra noche me llamaste mentirosa. Admito que en tu casa dije que no había ningún hombre en mi vida. Sólo quería explicarte que…

Edward giró la cabeza en su dirección y su expresión la dejó helada. No pudo continuar.

- Cuando tu novio nos presentó… - dijo él en tono cortante - … dejaste muy claro que querías que olvidara nuestro encuentro anterior…

- Sí, pero eso fue porque…

- No me importan tus motivos – dijo sereno pero con una mirada sumamente fría - No tienes que explicarme nada, no necesito saberlo. Fue elección tuya el mantener nuestro encuentro en secreto, no mía. Yo no tengo nada que ocultar, así que déjame decirte que… ya lo he olvidado. Simplemente no vuelvas a referirte a ello. No ocurrió. ¿Entendido?

Perfectamente, se dijo Bella en silencio. Edward Cullen era un hombre insoportable, frío y duro, y no había ni una pizca de sensibilidad en él.

Lo miró de perfil y vio las líneas que recorrían el contorno de sus ojos y de su boca, y no pudo evitar recordar lo que le había dicho Emily. Edward no sólo había perdido a su mujer, sino también a su hijo. Había visto esas líneas de su rostro antes, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que podían ser debidas al dolor y al sufrimiento. Entonces sintió una inmensa compasión, y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Aquel hombre no era duro y frío. Sólo tenía el corazón roto.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Awww me da una pena enorme Edward, peeero, volvió a reencontrarse con Bella y estarán obligados a verse muucho mas seguido xD Este es el punto de partida de una nueva etapa para esta pareja, donde habrán mas cosas buenas, que malas! asi que Edward, tranquilo! las cosas mejoraran! jajaja**

**Mis lectoras favoritas! gracias por sus increibles reviews! son las mejores! Y hoy no podía fallarles,dije que subiría capitulos seguidos, asi que aki me tienen... actualizando!! xD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Un abrazo!**

**PollyCox99**


	6. Capitulo 6: Verdad

**Summary: Bella Swan creía en los finales felices… y en los milagros. Debía de haber sido el destino el que la llavó, tras un accidente, a la casa de Edward en víspera de Navidad. Sólo con mirar una vez aquellos preciosos ojos tristes, decidió que haría todo lo posible para que en ellos volviera a brillar la felicidad…**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Verdad**

Los terrenos que había comprado Jake estaban en una calle ancha en la que había arces alineados. Muchas de las casas nuevas estaban ya ocupadas, y todas brillaban de esplendor.

Soplaba algo de viento, y al salir del coche, Bella tembló. Se abrochó la chaqueta y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Y bien - dijo Edward - ¿qué te parece?

- Es un lugar muy bonito. Mira esos árboles de ahí atrás… seguro que en verano dan una buena sombra.

Cruzaron la calle y se adentraron en los terrenos. Sus pisadas hacían crujir la nieve.

- La parte de atrás de la casa da al sur, así que dará el sol todo el día - comentó Edward.

- Entonces la cocina debería de estar detrás ¿no crees? Con puertas a un patio que diera al jardín. Y tendrá que ser una cocina moderna y grande, porque Jake… planea dar un montón de fiestas.

Bella escuchó su propia voz, afectada y artificial, y apretó los dientes. Odiaba fingir que seguía comprometida, y odiaba también la molesta situación en que se encontraba con Edward. No podía decirle que no iba a casarse con Jake, pero sí había algo que podía hacer para relajar la tensión. De pronto se paró.

Edward frunció el ceño y la imitó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó tenso.

Bella respiró hondo y habló lo más rápido posible para que él no pudiera interrumpirla.

- Rompí mi compromiso con Jake justo antes de ir a Forks en Navidad. No te mentí. No estaba comprometida. De verdad... - suspiró - no te mentí.

El viento hacía que los ojos de Cullen brillaran y le retiraba el pelo de la frente. Se quedó mirándola y los minutos fueron pasando mientras él asimilaba lo que ella acababa de decir. Bella pudo contar hasta quince antes de que él respondiera.

- ¿Porque me lo dices?

- Porque... no se... solo quería aclararlo

- ¿Porque? - Insistió el acercandose a ella lentamente.

- Porque... si - suspiró y bajó su mirada al suelo - Solo porque si. Necesitaba decirtelo.

- Dimelo, Bella. ¿Porque necesitabas decirmelo?

- Eres muy insistente... ¿te lo han dicho? - dijo Bella mientras el la miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta. No era una mirada fría ni dura. Era su mirada, la de su Edward. El hombre tierno y considerado había vuelto y frente a eso no pudo evitar sincerarse mientras se sonrojaba - no soporto que... que te apartes, que me juzgues, que seas frío conmigo por algo que no es cierto.

- Bella, yo... - Edward tenía la mirada torturada como si librara una intensa lucha interna - Siento… siento haberte llamado mentirosa.

- Es-esta b-bien

- Es solo que... - continuó Edward desordenando su cabello y fijando su verde mirada en ella.

- ¿Que? - lo instó Bella a que continuara - ¿Que Edward? Por favor, confía en mi.

En ese momentó Bella no pensó y solo actuó dejandose llevar por todas las sensaciones que la inundaban. Acortó la distancia entre ellos, levanto su mano y acarició la mejilla de Edward provocando que este cerrara sus ojos al sentir aquella caricia. "No estaba equivocada" pensó Bella. Su piel era suave. Increiblemente suave. Estuvieron así, disfrutando de ese momento hasta que Edward finalmente rompió el silencio.

- No es facil confiar, Bella. Al menos no para mi - dijo mientras abría sus ojos y los fijaba en ella reflejando un gran sufrimiento - Pero quiero. Creeme. Es solo que... cuando te vi con el... en el restaurante... fue como un balde de agua fría ¿sabes? Y luego hiciste como que no nos conociamos y...

- Lo se. Lo siento - dijo avergonzada mientras apartaba su mano del rostro de Edward - No supe manejar la situación.

- Yo tampoco - dijo Edward mirando sus manos.

De repente Edward sorprendió completamente a la mujer parada frente a él haciendo algo que la dejó con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético. Lentamente Edward tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bella. En ese instante Edward bajó todas sus defensas. Su coraza. Y se mostraba tal cual era. Un hombre roto, triste y agobiado, pero increiblemente sensible y con una gran ternura.

- Estas rompiendo todos mis esquemas, Bella

- Y eso...¿es malo?

- No lo se. Sinceramente, no lo se.

Edward estuvo mirándola durante otro rato más, y ella estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaba pensando cuando él añadió.

- Siento curiosidad por saber una cosa - dijo casi murmurando.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tú eres diferente del resto de las mujeres con las que suele ir Black del brazo…

- ¿Y cómo son esas mujeres?

- Ricas, sofisticadas, frágiles - sonrió - Snobs.

- Eso es un… ¿cumplido?

Edward sonrió. No una sonrisa falsa, sarcastica o irónica. Su sonrisa. Una autentica sonrisa.

- Es raro que pase una semana sin que se lea el nombre de Jake en la prensa amarilla, pero… no recuerdo haber leído el tuyo… es decir, me refiero a antes del compromiso. Es evidente que él y tú no se mueven en los mismos círculos. ¿Cómo diablos se conocieron?

- Bueno… Jake es el propietario del bloque de edificios que están frente a tu oficina. Hace un año, más o menos, iba a venderlo, y trajo a un posible comprador a mi tienda para que echara un vistazo. Así fue como nos conocimos.

- ¿Y fue... amor a primera vista?

- Según Jake, para él si…

- ¿Y para ti?

- A mí me costó algo más de tiempo - contestó Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿La boda es en septiembre? - Preguntó Edward mientras separaba sus manos de las de Bella y las metía a los bolsillos de su abrigo. Inmediatamente, ambos extrañaron el contacto del otro.

Septiembre era el mes que Jake había elegido, no ella. Ella sólo había aceptado para complacerlo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tu cuñada, Rosalie, me lo dijo.

- ¿Rosalie?

- Estuve hablando con ella antes de marcharme.

- Es la esposa de mi hermano mayor, Emmett.

- Y tiene muy buena opinión de ti - dijo Edward sonriendo, gesto que llenaba de esperanza a Bella.

- Lo sé. Yo también de ella. La quiero mucho.

- Sin embargo… no le gusta mucho tu futuro marido.

- ¿Te lo dijo ella?

- Más o menos, pero en pocas palabras.

- ¿Me equivoco al pensar que a ti tampoco te gusta mucho? - preguntó ella de pronto.

- Lo que verdaderamente importa es que le guste a la mujer con la que se va a casar - fue su educada respuesta.

- Sí - afirmó ella conteniendo una sonrisa irónica que trataba de asomarse a sus labios - Eso es lo que importa.

- Pero… se pelearon.

- Como dijo Shakespeare, "los caminos del amor verdadero…

- … nunca son fáciles" - añadió Edward terminando la frase por ella - Supongo que no fue más que un ligera discusión que no afectó mucho su relación…

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

- Porque hicieron las paces muy pronto.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

- Antes de marcharme de Forks miré hacia tu casa y vi que Black había tomado posesión de su novia de inmediato.

- Ah! - exclamó Bella extrañada - Pues yo sí creí que se trataba de algo serio. Para mi no fue solo una… ligera discusión.

- ¿Y por qué fue?

Bella frunció el ceño, se quedó mirándolo y pensó en contestarle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos. Estaría perfectamente justificado que le diera esa respuesta, pero, para su sorpresa, no lo hizo. No quería romper el pequeño vínculo que habían formado. El aún era Su Edward. El Edward frío y gruñon aun no aparecía y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz.

- Jake y yo no estábamos de acuerdo sobre dónde pasar la Navidad. Le habíamos prometido a mis padres que iríamos a Forks, pero en la fiesta de su casa los Stanley nos invitaron a Aspen. Él aceptó, y yo me enfadé y… le devolví el anillo.

- Pero al final él apareció en Forks, porque…

- Porque cuando estaba haciendo la maleta para irse a esquiar se dio cuenta de que con quien quería estar… era conmigo.

Edward se quedó callado durante unos minutos y luego, en un tono que la molestó por su dureza, añadió.

- Ya veo… ¿y qué les dijo Black a los Stanley?

- La verdad… que tenía otros planes y que debía que rechazar su invitación. Me dijo que lo comprendieron.

- Tu novio es le mejor ¿verdad?

Era imposible malinterpretar el sarcasmo de sus palabras. Definitivamente Edward el gruñon apareció nuevamente y Bella se sintió herida por el comentario a pesar del cambio de sus sentimientos hacia Jake.

- ¿No crees que eres un poco hipócrita aceptando este trabajo si Jake no es de tu agrado?

- Los negocios son los negocios, y éste es un asunto de negocios ¿no?

Bella se acobardó. El tono afilado de Edward era un nuevo ataque que acababa con todo lo que habían avanzado.

- Sí, negocios. - contestó comenzando a caminar de nuevo - así que sigamos.

Edward la llevó de vuelta a la tienda una hora más tarde. Mientras la observaba caminar maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Cómo había podido comportarse así?, se preguntó ¿Cómo había podido desahogarse con ella por el desagrado que le causaba Black? Se había vuelto loco de rabia al oírla decir que Black la había seguido hasta Forks porque no podía soportar pasar las Navidades sin ella. Jake era un maldito cerdo, y sabía perfectamente que el refugio de Aspen de los Stanley había ardido por completo dos días antes de Navidad. La propia Jessica Stanley se lo había comentado a él, cuando le encargó que volviera a diseñarle una nueva casa en ese lugar, y casualmente le había comentado también que Black había llegado hasta el aeropuerto antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo.

¿Qué podía ver una mujer como Bella Swan en un tipo como aquél? No podía comprenderlo. Pero no era asunto suyo. No podía decirle la verdad. Si ella estaba ciega y no veía con quién iba a casarse tendría que cargar con las consecuencias. Había estado a punto de soltárselo, reflexionó volviendo a maldecir. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Quizá para que ella no lo odiara. ¿No odiaba siempre la gente al mensajero que llevaba las malas noticias? Y el no quería su odio. No despues de lo que compartieron. De haber sentido su mano acariciar su mejilla. Jamás se había sentido así... sobretodo cuando tomó sus manos. Fue un error. Un error que no volvera a cometer.

Hubiera deseado no aceptar aquel trabajo. Verla iba a ser un infierno, peor que un infierno. Observar aquellos ojos chocolates, inhalar su fragancia dulce y sensual, e imaginarla en la cama con Black… era suficiente como para conducir a cualquier hombre a la bebida.

***

A la mañana siguiente, a las diez y media, Bella estaba de pie delante del escaparate admirando el cartel de "Sé Mío, Dulce San Valentín", cuando Emily la llamó para que contestara al teléfono. Era Edward, para su sorpresa. Le había dicho que se pondría en contacto con ella en un par de días, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera tan pronto.

- ¿Puedes disponer de una hora o dos esta mañana? - preguntó él.

- Pues… en este momento estamos bastante ocupadas…

- ¿Y esta noche, cuando hayas cerrado?

- Claro. ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos? - preguntó Bella en un tono tan frío como el de él.

- Aquí. Toma el ascensor hasta el segundo piso. Mi oficina está al final del pasillo.

- Entonces te veré a las cinco y media.

Aquella noche, después de un día agotador, Bella no pudo marcharse hasta bien pasadas las cinco y media. Cruzó la calle a toda prisa y se apresuró a entrar en el edificio de C.C. Cuando llegó estaba sin aliento, y al salir del ascensor se sintió desfallecer. Edward le abrió la puerta.

- Hol… ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó preocupado arrastrándola adentro y haciéndola sentarse en una silla giratoria delante de su mesa.

Bella se sentó suspirando aliviada. Nunca había estado en la oficina de un arquitecto, pero aquélla estaba bien iluminada, y era espaciosa y limpia. Cerca de la mesa de caoba había una tabla de dibujo con un taburete alto y una lámpara fluorescente. A lo largo de toda la pared había una ventana corrida con increíbles vistas sobre, por supuesto, Happyland Toy Store, su tienda. Eso lo sabía muy bien. Edward le tendió un vaso de agua. Bebió un poco y se lo devolvió.

- Gracias.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó él dejando el vaso sobre una mesa incandose frente a ella. Al ver lo pálida que estaba no pudo evitar tocar su rostro una y otra vez.

- Si. Bien. Sólo me he mareado un momento - al sentir las cariciar de Edward y notar su sincera preocupación, se sorojó haciendo que el color volviera a su rostro.

- ¿Cuándo comiste por última vez?

- Pues… - sonrió - Creo que he comido nada desde el desayuno. Esta mañana se ha desatado un infierno!! Creo que a la hora de comer tomé un café y…

- Bella! ¿Como no has comido algo?! Escucha, ¿por qué no salimos y tomamos algo? Hay una pizzeria a sólo unas manzanas de aquí. Podemos hablar allí.

Bella dudó, pero cuando escuchó las quejas de su estómago aceptó.

- No puedo oponerme.

- Me temo que no! - contestó él sonriendo y cruzando la habitación para recoger la chaqueta y ponérsela - Bien, vamos. Maldita sea! Estaba esperando una llamada - se quedó pensativo un momento y luego añadió - ¿Sabes qué…? Volveré a llamar.

Edward descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número mientras Bella seguía sentada frente a su escritorio..

- Hola, soy Edward. Recibí tu mensaje. Me parece bien salir mañana a cenar, pero creo que llegaré un poco tarde - Bella escuchó una voz femenina hablando al otro lado de la línea. Edward añadió - Te recogeré a las ocho y media - de nuevo la voz femenina habló, pero él la interrumpió - No puedo hablar contigo ahora, Lauren. Salgo en este momento del despacho con un cliente. Te veré mañana.

Era claro que en todo Seattle había un montón de Laurens, pero Bella sólo pudo pensar en una: en la famosísima Lauren Mallory. Hermosa, sofisticada, y rubia, pertenecía a una de las familias más antiguas y respetadas de la ciudad. Durante algún tiempo, ella y Jake habían sido el blanco de los cotilleos de la prensa, pero aunque eso había ocurrido mucho antes de que ella lo conociera, Lauren había dejado bien claro que se sentiría encantada de volver a hundir sus garras en él. Pero, al parecer, en ese momento tenía los ojos puestos en otra persona. En Edward Cullen.

Bella se quedó helada y molesta al comprenderlo pero, en realidad, no quiso seguir pensando en ello.

***

- Veo por la expresión de tu rostro que hemos venido al lugar indicado - comentó Edward mirándola por encima del mantel de Mamma Mia Pizzas - ¿Qué vas a comer?

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y Bella sintió una atracción ya por entonces familiar, aunque no por ello menos perturbadora.

- Pues… a ver… no me gustan las anchoas. ¿Y a ti?

- A mí sí, pero puedo vivir sin ellas.

- ¿Algún otro inconveniente? - Bella sacudió la cabeza – Bien - dijo Edward devolviéndole las cartas al camarero - Comeremos una especial de pepperoni grande, pero sin anchoas ¿Qué quieres para beber?

- Una coca cola

- Y dos coca colas. Gracias - añadió dirigiéndose al camarero.

Edward se recostó sobre la silla y la miró indecisamente. Bella se sintió incómoda y volvió la cabeza hacia la calle. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que Edward siempre le ganaba, a pesar de que aún no hubieran dicho una sola palabra? ¿Acaso disfrutaba viéndola tensa?, se preguntó. Eso, al menos, era lo que parecía. Bueno, quizás, para variar, podría intentar hacerla sentir mal. Esperó a que el camarero les sirviera las bebidas y, con los ojos fijos en él, dijo casi en susurros.

- ¿Edward? Pues... cuando pensaste que te había mentido, en Forks, te molestaste bastante... - suspiró - pero, cuando te pregunté cómo te ganabas la vida, me dijiste… lo recuerdo bien… "dibujo" - el tono de Bella estaba lleno de curiosidad - Yo supuse que eras un artista y que vivías allí, y estoy segura de que tú te diste cuenta. ¿Por qué esa mentira a medias?

Bella esperaba que él no se molestara, pero en lugar de ello y para su consternación, se puso serio y respondió.

- No creo te guste saber la respuesta.

- Inténtalo.

- No va a gustarte, Bella. En serio.

- Deja que sea yo quien lo juzgue.

Edward se encogió de hombros y respondió soltando un suspiro.

- Bueno... cuando me contaste que tenías una tienda enseguida supe que éramos vecinos, pero por supuesto, tú no lo sabías. Yo no quería verme envuelto en ningún compromiso... serio, y pensé que si cedía a la tentación y te llevaba a la cama; luego, de vuelta en Seattle, quizá correría el peligro de que tú…

- ¿Cómo?!!! ¿Si cedías a la tentación y me llevabas a la cama?!! No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! Déjame que te diga algo, señor Cullen! Acostarme contigo sería lo último que se me podría ocurrir… y sugerir que si hubieras cedido a la tentación, yo, después, iba a ser una CARGA para ti, es una estupidez - se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo miró - Yo nunca me relacionaría con un hombre que no cree en ninguna de las cosas en las que yo creo… y eso incluye la Navidad!

- Eh, para! - exclamó Edward levantando las manos para detener aquel chorro de palabras. Ella obedeció, pero ni sus mejillas perdieron el color, ni sus puños se relajaron, ni su corazón dejó de latir airado. Le hubiera estampado un pedazo de pizza en la cara si la hubiera tenido a mano - Te avisé de que no iba a gustarte mi respuesta, pero insististe…

- Disculpen - los interrumpió el camarero poniendo sobre la mesa una enorme y deliciosa pizza - Mi nombre es Andre, y voy a ser su camarero esta noche. Que disfruten!

Bella frunció el ceño y miró la pizza. Tenía un aspecto estupendo, en su punto, tal y como le gustaba. Hubiera deseado arrojársela a la cara, pero comérsela también era una tentación.

- Adelante! - dijo Edward con voz suave, aterciopelada. Bella comprendió por su modo de sonreír que le había leído el pensamiento - La elección es tuya. Aunque siempre queda una tercera opción, desde luego. Puedes marcharte rabiosa y dejar toda la pizza para mí.

El estómago de Bella volvió a rugir. La boca se le hacía agua. Tomó la espátula y se sirvió el trozo más grande. Luego se la tendió con los ojos fijos en el plato, y retiró la mano con disgusto cuando él la rozó deliberadamente.

- Que disfrutes! - repitió Edward

- Si claro! - gruñó

* * *

**Hola!**

**No se ustedes, pero a mi me da tanta pena Edward :( pobrecito. Pero hoy fue un gran avance para el... ser sincero con Bella no fue nada facil, pero poco a poco nuestro Edward dejara de ser un amargado y no necesito ser Alice para verlo... simplemente lo se jajajaja Sé que quizas quieren mas acción o contacto entre Bella y Edward, pero él ha sufrido mucho y es una relación que va paso a paso... lo siento si es que en ese sentido las estoy defraudando u.u pero siento que a su modo, es una relación bastante intensa... esos pequeños momentos entre ellos son muy intensos xD es mi humilde opinion xD**

**Muuuchas gracias queridas lectoras por sus reviews que me alegran la vida! y tratare de actualizar lo antes posible ya que con todos los preparativos para recibir el 2010, mi casa es un caos! xD**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!!**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Un abrazo!**

**PollyCox99**


	7. Capitulo 7: Cita

**Summary: Bella Swan creía en los finales felices… y en los milagros. Debía de haber sido el destino el que la llavó, tras un accidente, a la casa de Edward en víspera de Navidad. Sólo con mirar una vez aquellos preciosos ojos tristes, decidió que haría todo lo posible para que en ellos volviera a brillar la felicidad…Todos humanos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Cita**

Cuando salieron de la pizzeria la nieve caía ligera. Debía de llevar un rato nevando, pensó Bella, porque había nieve intacta sobre el pavimento. Después de calmar su enfado habían estado hablando con tanta animación sobre los proyectos de la casa que no se había dado cuenta de que había cambiado el tiempo. Incluso había olvidado que debía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verde esmeralda mientras lo escuchaba hablar sobre solariums, piscinas cubiertas, luces en el techo, calor natural, atrios… Los temas de conversación de Edward eran infinitos, y todos ellos fascinantes.

Bella se estremeció mirando los copos de nieve y se subió el cuello de la chaqueta.

- Me imagino que tienes el coche estacionado en la tienda - comentó él - Te llevaré allí.

- Pues, digamos que de momento… no tengo coche…

- ¿Aun no tienes coche?

- No, aún no. He estado utilizando el autobús… de modo que podemos despedirnos aquí. Hay una parada justo a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Yo te llevaré - contestó él tomándola del brazo y llevándola hasta su coche.

Bella trató de soltarse, pero él la agarraba con firmeza.

- No es necesario – protestó - puedo tomar el autobús…

- No voy a dejarte aquí sola en plena noche.

Edward le abrió la puerta y después de una pequeña lucha, ella se rindió a la tentación de volver cómodamente a casa. Murmuró un "gracias" y se sentó. Él cerró la puerta, rodeó el coche y tomó asiento al volante. Se abrochó el cinturón y arrancó.

- Así que… - preguntó torciendo el volante y saliendo a la calle - … A casa de Black ¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿No es allí a donde quieres que te lleve? - volvió a preguntar impaciente - Vives con él ¿no?

- Eso es mucho suponer.

- Bueno, están comprometidos - se encogió de hombros - así que no creo que sea tan descabellado suponer que… se acuestan juntos…

Aquella no era la conversación que hubiera deseado mantener con Edward Cullen. Nunca admitiría ante él que jamás se había acostado con Jake, aunque estuviera a punto de romper el compromiso. No era asunto suyo, reflexionó, y… además, podía imaginar perfectamente la sorpresa que eso le habría causado.

- Es posible acostarse con un hombre sin vivir con él - contestó fastidiada - De todos modos comparto un apartamento con una amiga.

Bella le dijo la dirección y desvió la mirada dándole a entender que aquella conversación había terminado. Él no intentó retomarla, y el silencio se apoderó de ambos. Quince minutos más tarde paró frente a la casa. Cuando fue a salir para abrirle la puerta ella se apresuró a decir:

- No te molestes, puedo ir…

- No es ninguna molestia.

Edward rodeó el coche mientras los copos de nieve le iban cayendo en el pelo y los hombros. Caminaron juntos hasta la casa, y al llegar, Bella lo miró.

- Muchas gracias por la cena… y por traerme a casa. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? - preguntó intentando aparentar indiferencia, lo cual resultaba difícil teniendo en cuenta la forma en que él la miraba.

- ¿Cuándo quieres que volvamos a vernos? - preguntó él a su vez apartando un copo de nieve de su nariz.

Bella dio un paso atrás.

- Eso depende de ti, ¿no crees? - contestó enfadada consigo misma por ser incapaz de controlar sus emociones.

Edward no obstante, no podía saber contra quién iba dirigido aquel enfado, así que contestó:

- ¿Qué te parece el sábado? Tendría tiempo para trabajar sobre algunos de los aspectos sobre los que hemos estado hablando, y podría dibujar algunos borradores para que les echaras un vistazo. Llama a mi secretaria, ella te dará una cita. ¿Te parece bien por la tarde?

- Podría ser.

Bella abrió el bolso y se inclinó para buscar las llaves. Su pelo se balanceó entonces hacia adelante haciéndole imposible ver lo que había dentro, pero antes de que pudiera apartárselo, Edward alargó el brazo y le retiró los rizos. Sus dedos le acariciaron la nuca. Bella se quedó helada. Sintió que él contenía el aliento, sintió el contacto de su piel. La adrenalina comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo como un torbellino, haciéndola casi desmayarse. Musitó una protesta y apartó la mano de su nuca, apoyándose contra la puerta. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron.

- Tú también lo sientes ¿verdad? - dijo Edward afirmando más que preguntando.

- ¿Qué es lo que esperas que te conteste?

- Espero que me contestes la verdad

- ¿Y cual es la verdad?

- Que hay algo entre nosotros…

- No hay nada entre nosotros - afirmó ella evitando la mirada de Edward sabiendo que no era cierto.

- Dímelo mirándome a los ojos, Bella.

- No… Edward por favor. Dejemos las cosas así ¿está bien? No hay nada. Punto.

Hubiera deseado llevar el pelo recogido para evitar toda aquella escena. ¿O era inevitable? ¿Habría encontrado él algún otro modo de tocarla?

- Pero podría haberlo ¿no es cierto? - volvió a preguntar - Si tú no estuvieras comprometida…

- ¿Te refieres a una aventura? Sé que tú no estás disponible en el mercado para nada "serio." No, señor Cullen, no estaría interesada en mantener ninguna aventura contigo…

Luego de soltar esa declaración, Bella lo miró fijamente tratando de decifrar todos los misterios que escondía Edward Cullen, hasta que finalmente Edward rompió el silencio.

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Edward en voz baja.

- En qué tipo de hombre eres - susurró ella.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó él sorprendido.

- Porque soy... ¿curiosa? - sonrió ella.

- ¿Qué tipo de hombre crees que soy?

- Creo que... tienes carácter.

- No lo niego - sonrió

- Que eres sincero.

- Eso espero. ¿Algo más?

- Bella! Eh, espera!

Bella volvió la cabeza sobresaltada y vio a Angela corriendo hacia ellos bajo la nieve, con el pelo castaño y la parca cubiertos de copos. Sonreía ligeramente, pero su sonrisa se amplió al ver a Edward

- Hola, Angela - se apresuró a contestar esperando que su amiga no notara la tensión. Entonces miró la cajita que sostenía y no pudo evitar sonreír - Ya veo que has estado en la nueva heladería…

Edward se aclaró la garganta. Según parecía no le gustaba que lo ignoraran. Además, pensó Bella, era una cuestión de educación

- Angela, éste es Edward Cullen, es el arquitecto del que te hablé. Señor Cullen… - anunció viendo cómo él levantaba una ceja ante tanta formalidad - ésta es Angela Weber.

Angela estrechó con energía la mano que Edward le ofrecía mientras lo sometía a un examen penetrante. Debía de gustarle lo que estaba viendo, porque enseguida añadió:

- Acabo de comprar helado de chocolate blanco con trocitos de chocolate y fresas ¿Quieres subir a tomar un café y el postre?

- Angela! - exclamó Bella mirándola de un modo muy expresivo, que a pesar de todo, ella ignoró - El señor Cullen seguramente tiene prisa por volver a casa…

- No - se apresuró él a decir - no tengo ninguna prisa. Además siento una irresistible atracción por el helado de chocolate… eso por no mencionar el hermoso cabello castaño que tienes - añadió riendo y mirando a Angela de un modo que la hizo ruborizarse.

Bella se sonrojo, pero no de vergüenza. Los celos se apoderaron de ella haciéndola enrojecer como nunca antes lo había hecho. Aquel hombre era un mujeriego de primer orden. Hacía sólo un minuto que acababa de sugerirle que tuvieran una aventura, y de pronto mostraba interés por Angela.

Subió molesta en el ascensor y, al llegar al apartamento, se excusó y se metió en el dormitorio. Edward era el invitado de Angela, así que era ella quien debía entretenerlo. Se quitó la chaqueta, la tiró encima de la cama, y se dirigió al baño, no sin antes ahogar un grito en la almohada.

Se miró en el espejo y se recogió el pelo, pero mientras lo hacía vio sus ojos desafiantes y brillantes de ira. Entonces comprendió que Edward enseguida adivinaría por qué se había cambiado de peinado. Se daría cuenta de cuánto le había perturbado que deslizara sus dedos por el cabello.

Murmuró algo irritada, se quitó la coleta, y se cepilló el pelo hasta que quedara electrificado. Eso le enseñaría. Si intentaba acariciarla de nuevo vería lo que ocurría. Con un poco de suerte se electrocutaría, pensó decidida.

Le llevó un rato largo calmarse. Sólo cuando sintió que lograba controlarse volvió al salón. Angela y Edward estaban de pie, juntos, cerca de la mesa de café. Y se estaban riendo!! A carcajadas. ¿Pero sobre qué?

- Sí, pero ahí estabas tú - dijo Angela haciendo un gesto con el puño y riendo - El café estará listo en un minuto. Empezaremos por el postre.

Sobre la mesa de café había tres platos con una generosa porción de helado. Edward se quedó de pie hasta que ambas se sentaron, y entonces, a pesar de que Bella esperaba que se sentara a su lado, se apoyó sobre el brazo del sillón de Angela.

Angela se metió una cucharada de helado en la boca y, segundos más tarde, exclamó con voz de ensoñación:

- Exquisito! - mientras lo decía miraba a Edward, de modo que Bella tuvo que preguntarse si se refería al helado o al hecho de estar sentada junto a semejante hombre - Edward y yo - añadió mirando a Bella - acabamos de descubrir que nos gustan exactamente las mismas películas!! Ha visto "Cuatro Bodas y un Funeral" más veces que yo!

- Y otra cosa más – añadió Edward meneando la cuchara como para enfatizar sus palabras - Hemos descubierto que a ambos nos gusta escuchar Claro de Luna para relajarnos…

- Y escucha esto, Bells! - los ojos de Bella brillaban - Edward y yo llevamos años acudiendo a la misma librería, y a los dos nos encanta la sección de misterio.

- Y el escritor favorito de Angela es P.D. James…

- Igual que el de Edward! - terminó la frase Angela triunfante - ¿No es una verdadera coincidencia?

El helado le estaba sabiendo a nadaa. Hubiera deseado gritarle a Angela que todas aquellas cosas eran sus favoritas también, que había sido ella quien la había arrastrado a ver la película de Hugh Grant, ella quien la hizo escuchar a Debussy, y ella quien le prestó su primera novela de P.D. James. Si alguien podía reclamar tener los mismos gustos que Edward, ésa era ella!!

- Es fascinante - dijo tragándose el helado de golpe - Por cierto, creo que van a estrenar la última película de Hugh Grant el próximo viernes, así que como a los dos les gusta TANTO, pueden ir a verla juntos.

Si pensaba que sugiriendo aquello iba a pillar a Edward en falso, se equivocaba. No tardó en aceptar la sugerencia, diciendo de inmediato:

- ¿Este viernes por la noche? ¿Qué te parece, Angela?

- Muy bien…

- ¿Pero no tenías una cita para salir con Ben el viernes por la noche? - inquirió Bella incapaz de evitar que aquellas palabras escaparan de su boca.

- Bah! Ben?! - exclamó con un gesto despectivo - Es historia. Así que, Edward… ¿iremos a la primera función?

- Claro que no! – sonrió - Vayamos primero a cenar y luego a la última sesión. Te llevaré a una pizzería magnífica! Bella y yo hemos cenado allí esta noche, ella misma puede recomendártela… ¿verdad, Bella?

Por un momento, Bella no pudo evitat quedarse mirándolo. Todo había ocurrido demasiado deprisa…

- ¿Bella? - la llamó Angela como desde otro mundo.

- Mmm? - asintió volviendo en sí – Ah!! sí, la pizzería! Claro que te la recomiendo - aseguró tratando de sonreír sin que sus labios se dignaran a cooperar.

Finalmente sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa, pero muy brevemente. Debería sentirse feliz por Angela, al fin y al cabo había conseguido una cita con un hombre muy atractivo. Pero no lo estaba. Se sentía deprimida, e incluso desgraciada. ¿Pero por qué? No era porque estuviera celosa, se dijo a sí misma. Por supuesto que ésa no era la razón. Edward no sólo era un soltero de vocación, sino que además ni siquiera celebraba Navidad.

Quizás, lo que la molestaba era que él no la hubiera invitado también a ella. No hubiera aceptado, por supuesto… pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de todos sus defectos, que eran muchos, nunca hubiera pensado que era un mal educado. Aquella incoherencia en su comportamiento la confundía, la confundía profundamente.

Cuando Edward se fue, Angela canturreó en voz baja llena de excitación, impaciente por hablar sobre aquella cita con ella. Pero Bella, a pesar de sentirse el bicho más bajo sobre la faz de la tierra, puso de pretexto un dolor de cabeza y se marchó a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, Angela se había ido a trabajar. Bella se alegró, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió culpable. Aún no había conseguido hacerse a la idea de que ella y Edward salieran juntos.

El viernes, al volver del trabajo, Angela estaba vestida para salir. Estaba de pie delante de la chimenea, admirando su reflejo en el espejo que había sobre la repisa. Al oír el saludo de Bella se volvió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Bells, te he estado esperando! - exclamó girando sobre sí misma para mostrarle su atuendo - ¿Qué te parece? He ido de compras durante la hora de la comida y no me pude resistir!

- Estás increible - contestó Bella con sinceridad - ¿Son zapatos nuevas?

- Así es! Bueno… - sus ojos brillaron - es una inversión, ¿no crees? - añadió haciendo un gesto con la mano y volviendo a girar - ¿Quién sabe cómo podría terminar esta noche? Podría ser el comienzo de algo importante! ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

- Jake ha vuelto - contestó Bella con desánimo - Vamos a salir a cenar.

- Fantástico! - exclamó Angela dando un salto y poniéndose en pie – Ah! y también me he permitido comprarme un frasco de perfume! Te garantizan que cualquier hombre se convertirá en tu esclavo en cuestión de minutos. Dios! tengo que ponerme los aros y el maquillaje… Edward está en el ascensor… no sé cómo no te has tropezado con él. ¿Abrirás la puerta cuando llame?

Bella se sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Calló sobre el sofá y, tal y como era de esperar, enseguida sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Respiró hondo con una profunda sensación de frustración y salió a abrir. Miró primero por la mirilla, y luego se alegró. Aquellos segundos le permitieron recuperar el aliento antes de enfrentarse a él. Vestido con una chaqueta negra de piel y un suéter de cuello alto del mismo color resultaba tan atractivo que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Furiosa, abrió la puerta de golpe.

- Entra - dijo en un tono poco amable.

- ¿Has tenido un mal día? - preguntó Edward sorprendido.

Bella cerró de un portazo y pasó por delante de él para dirigirse hacia el salón.

- Siéntate - contestó indicándole el sofá - Angela está casi lista. Si me disculpas, acabo de llegar del trabajo y…

- Espera un segundo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Bella dándose la vuelta con mala cara. Y vió algo a lo que no podía resistirse.

Era él. Su Edward. Aquel que derrumbaba todas sus barreras, aquel que eliminaba todo el cinismo para mostrar su verdadera esencia. Su verdadera personalidad. "No ahora por favor" pensó Bella "no ahora que vas a salir con mi amiga."

- Yo… todavía no te he dado las gracias por el osito de peluche - dijo ausente pasándose una mano por el pelo mojado a causa de la lluvia - Lo encontré aquella misma noche, al volver a mi casa. ¿Por qué me lo…?

- Fue sólo un impulso – "Sé fuerte, Bella. Piensa en Angela" reflexionaba una y otra vez.

- ¿Y ahora te arrepientes? - preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido y un tanto apenado

- N-no puedo contestar a esa pregunta, ¿no crees?… No sé si te gustó. Ni siquiera sé si tenías ya un armario lleno de ositos de tu infancia.

- No, no tengo ningún recuerdo de mi infancia - contestó él bajando los ojos.

Una extraña tensión se apoderó entonces de ambos, una tensión que Bella no había sentido nunca antes. Hubiera querido preguntarle por qué no guardaba ningún recuerdo de su infancia. La mayor parte de la gente conservaba algo que le recordara los momentos más importantes de su vida. No obstante, sentía que si preguntaba, él se cerraría y no obtendría respuesta.

- Si no lo quieres puedes regalárselo a quien quieras…

- Al principio me tomó por sorpresa – dijo sonriendo mirándola con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes – pero ahora… ni siquiera puedo dormir sin tenerlo a mi lado.

- Edward…

- Mi almohada olía a tu perfume – dijo interrumpiéndola acercándose a ella - Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, medio en sueños, pensé que estabas tumbada junto a mí.

Bella apoyó una mano sobre el respaldo del sillón para guardar el equilibrio, y se imaginó a sí misma, junto a aquel hombre, tumbada sobre la cama. Aquella imagen la sacudió en su interior, la hizo experimentar algo que nunca antes había sentido.

- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? - preguntó sin poder evitar que aquellas palabras salieran de su garganta, medio ronca.

Edward se acercó mucho más a ella. Sabía que tenía que dar un paso atrás, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse.

- Bella ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando comprendí que sólo estaba soñando? - su voz sonaba algo triste, y sus ojos lanzaban destellos. La agarró de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Enmarcó la cara de Bella con sus manos haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su boca en los labios - ¿De cómo me sentí cuando recordé que ya estabas comprometida?

Bella se soltó. Estaba pálida.

- No es justo. No es justo que hagas esto…

- ¿Que haga que?

- Que seas mi Edward! – Dijo Bella moviendo sus manos exasperada – No ahora!

- ¿MI Edward? – dijo el sonriendo con un brillo especial, que nunca antes había visto, en sus ojos - ¿A que te refieres con TU Edward?

- Uh? Bueno… - dijo sonrojada incapaz de continuar.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo el sonriendo como nunca, acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos. Bella soltó un gran suspiro y continuó.

- A esto – dijo Bella levantando las manos de ambos entrelazadas – hay veces en que te comportas de una manera totalmente diferente a como sueles hacerlo constantemente. Eres transparente, tus ojos… Dios! son tan expresivos que… - vió la expresión de Edward que la miraba fijamente y se sonrojó – Maldición! No se porque te digo todo esto… llámame tonta, pero es lo que siento y…

- No eres tonta. Soy tu Edward. Al menos ahora lo soy.

- Si, lo eres... - se interrumpió.

En ese momento, ella lo abrazó e hizo lo que deseaba hacer. Posó sus labios sobre los de Edward y lo besó. Su boca era firme, como el resto de su cuerpo, pero suave y generosa a la vez, como él. Aunque al principio lo sorprendió, Edward reaccionó rápidamente estrechándola contra sí y besándola también. Bella estaba encantada y sintió el corazón de Edward latir a toda potencia, como si se le fuera a salir del pecho.

- Bella... - dijo él besándole la cara con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa.

- Bella!! tomaré tus aretes! - se escuchó el grito de Angela rompiendo la burbuja en la que Bella se encontraba. Maldición! Besó a Edward! ¿Que clase de amiga era?

- Creo que si lo soy. Soy una tonta! - dijo Bella abatida – vas a salir con mi amiga yo diciéndote estas cosas! Y besandote!! Has venido a buscar a Angela... no a mí - contestó con voz temblorosa separándose de el.

Bella se marchó volando del salón escuchando un timido como Edward la llamaba a su espalda. Se sentía fatal ¿Como pudo besarlo? Nada más llegar a la habitación escuchó a su amiga despedirse.

- Te veré luego, Bella!

- Hasta luego - repitió ella sintiéndose desfallecer.

Se apoyó sobre la pared. Apenas podía respirar. Escuchó a Angela reír, a Edward hablando en voz baja, y luego a los dos, riendo. Por último se marcharon.

***

- Cariño - dijo Jake serio desde el otro lado de la mesa del restaurante - Te he echado mucho de menos, y eso me ha hecho darme cuenta de cuáles son mis prioridades. De ahora en adelante vamos a pasar mucho más tiempo juntos - Bella trató de controlar el pánico que aumentaba en su interior. Acababan de terminar de cenar, y aún no había encontrado el momento de decirle que debían romper. Mas ahora despues de todo lo ocurrido con Edward. - Me alegro de que Edward y tú hayan podido reunirse mientras yo estaba fuera. Según parece han adelantado bastante.

- Sí.

- ¿Te cae bien?

- Sí, claro. Estuvimos cenando en una pizzería, y luego me llevó a casa. La verdad es que… - se esforzó por sonreír - él y Angela tenían una cita esta noche. Iban a ir a cenar y al cine.

- Nunca hubiera pensado que Angela era su tipo - contestó Jake - es muy distinta de su difunta esposa. Tanya era toda una mujer, muy nerviosa, puro fuego. Una mujer con clase. Espero que Angela no se haga demasiadas ilusiones. Cullen no es de los que se casan.

"De los que se casan" se repitió Bella en silencio. Ése era un buen modo de comenzar la conversación. Le diría: "Jake, tengo que hablar contigo precisamente sobre ese asunto, sobre el matrimonio. Sobre nuestro matrimonio." De pronto se sintió preparada, así que esperó a que él terminara de hablar.

- Sale con mujeres, pero deja muy claro desde el principio que no está interesado en el matrimonio. Un buen ejemplo es Jessica Stanley…

- Jacob Black, espero que no estés hablando mal de mí…

Bella levantó la cabeza y se sintió frustrada al ver a Jessica Stanley, exquisitamente vestida, de pie delante de ellos. No podía haber aparecido en un momento menos oportuno.

- Jessica! - exclamó Jake.

- Sí, cielo, la misma. Hola, Bella - añadió sin mirarla apenas - Hace siglos que no te veo, Jake. ¿Dónde te metiste en Navidad?

- Pues… - de repente Jake se mostraba nervioso - fui a pasar las vacaciones con Bella y sus padres.

- Has tenido mucha suerte, Bella. Si no llega a ser porque el refugio ardió hubieras pasado la Navidad sola…

- Jessica! - la interrumpió Jake - he estado fuera de la ciudad, y Bella y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hablar. De la casa nueva, de… así que si no te importa…

Jessica no obstante, no mostró ninguna prisa por marcharse.

- ¿Han contratado a Edward como arquitecto ¿verdad? Buena elección. Nosotros también. Va a construirnos un nuevo refugio en Aspen.

- ¿Van a construir un segundo refugio? - preguntó Bella.

- Sí, para sustituir al que se quemó justo antes de Navidad. Dios mío! hubiera sido una tragedia si se llega a quemar un par de días después! Ya sabes que invitamos a unas doce personas ese fin de semana y… - se volvió hacia Jake - según creo tú ya estabas en el aeropuerto cuando mamá consiguió localizarte para decirte que la invitación quedaba cancelada, ¿verdad?

Bella se quedó mirando a Jake con una expresión de incredulidad.

- ¿El refugio se quemó? ¿Cancelaste la invitación? Pero si tú dijiste que…

- Bells! - exclamó Jake poniéndose en pie de golpe - Cálmate, cielo - añadió tirando de ella - Jess, esto ha sido un shock para Bella… no le conté nada del fuego, sabía que iba a reaccionar así. Por favor, ¿serías tan amable de disculparnos? Voy a llevarla a casa.

Jake le clavó los dedos en el brazo, pero Bella ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Quería sacarla de allí antes de que montara una escena, pero ella no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo. Para montar una escena era necesario sentirse descorazonada, y ella no sentía nada. Sólo un vacío enorme. Romper el compromiso iba a ser lo más fácil del mundo.

* * *

**Hoola!**

**Chan Chan! Edward y Angela.. seeeh... extraña pareja, pero es que... siempre Angela es la buena, la conciliadora... quise darle a su personalidad un vuelco! Pero no se preocupen, no será una villana, ella es una verdadera amiga de Bella :) Y si... ya tenemos Beso Edward y Bella!!!... y Jacob: es la hora de decir adios compromiso xD te han descubierto!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! xD**

**Como puse en mi otra historia, esta vez demoré un poquito mas en actualizar porque la celebración de año nuevo estuvo agoootadora!! pero excelente!!! aun no duermo ¿pueden creerlo? asi que subo este capitulo y me acuesto a dormir! jajajaja Ahhh.. lo olvidaba! Muuuuchisimas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Ya van quedando pocos capitulos! recuerden que luego me voy a la playa.. asi que a las dos historias que estoy subiendo le kedan poco :( Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Un abrazo!**

**PollyCox99**


	8. Capitulo 8: A ciegas

**Summary: Bella Swan creía en los finales felices… y en los milagros. Debía de haber sido el destino el que la llavó, tras un accidente, a la casa de Edward en víspera de Navidad. Sólo con mirar una vez aquellos preciosos ojos tristes, decidió que haría todo lo posible para que en ellos volviera a brillar la felicidad…Todos humanos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: A ciegas**

La mañana del lunes, nada más abrir la tienda, sonó el teléfono. Carmen, otra ayudante de Bella en la tienda, contestó.

- Si es para mí toma el recado - susurró Bella deprisa.

- Happyland Toy Store - contestó Carmen asintiendo a Bella - Habla Carmen - añadió haciendo luego una pausa - No puede ponerse al teléfono en este momento, señor Cullen. ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje? Muy bien, se lo diré – colgó - Quiere que le llames para fijar una cita, de ser posible a principios de esta semana.

- Gracias. ¿Puedes atender a la clienta que acaba de entrar? Yo iré a poner café.

¿Qué podía hacer con respecto a Edward?, se preguntó mientras preparaba la cafetera. ¿Es que Jake no lo había llamado para decirle que ella ya no tenía ninguna relación con el tema de la casa? Seguramente él seguiría adelante con el proyecto, era algo que siempre había planeado. Y el hecho de que ya nunca fueran a vivir juntos no era sino culpa de él. Aún temblaba al recordar la horrible escena a la puerta de su apartamento, cuando le dijo que no iba a casarse con él.

- ¿Bella? - la llamó Carmen desde detrás de la puerta - ¿Qué ocurre?

- No, nada. Bueno, nada exactamente, no.

Bella extendió la mano izquierda para mostrarle que no llevaba el anillo, y ante la mirada incrédula de Carmen contó la historia de su ruptura. A Angela y a Emily ya se lo había contado. También había llamado a sus padres, que se lo habían tomado bien, para su sorpresa. Más tarde, al hablar con Emmett, éste le había susurrado que su madre estaba de hecho muy contenta porque, aunque Jake le gustaba, creía que no era para ella. Aquello la había hecho sentirse mucho mejor.

Carmen abrazó a Bella y ambas estuvieron conversando un rato. Luego Bella salió a la tienda. Estaba vacía. Descolgó el teléfono y llamó a C.C. Esperaba que respondiera la secretaria de Edward, pero en cambio escuchó la voz de él.

- Cullen.

- Soy Bella Swan - dijo mientras sus dedos sudaban agarrando el auricular - He recibido tu mensaje. Escucha, no voy a verte esta semana… deberías de hablar con Jake sobre…

- ¿Es que no puedes disponer de una hora o dos? Estás tan ocupada que no…

- Sí… es decir… no - contestó. Explicarle lo ocurrido iba a ser difícil - Llama a Jake. Ha vuelto de viaje y te lo explicará. De ahora en adelante yo no voy a tomar parte en las discusiones sobre la casa. Tratarás el tema con él…

- ¿Es por el beso? o ¿Es porque salí con Angela?! Maldición! nunca pensé que serías tan rencorosa! Además, si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú quien nos sugeriste que saliéramos juntos. De todos modos no tengo tiempo para jugar al escondite. Si tú y tu novio quieren tener la casa lista para septiembre van a tener que poner de su parte!

- Te he dicho que llames a Jake! Y no me grites - contestó Bella con frialdad - De ahora en adelante todas las consultas las harás con él. Yo no voy a entrar en esos asuntos porque…

- Porque estás molesta conmigo. Escucha, no puedes dejar que tus sentimientos se mezclen con los negocios - explicó en un tono tan frío como el de ella - Así que estás celosa porque salí con tu amiga… Maldición! No debes dejar que tus sentimientos echen a perder nuestra relación laboral…

- Llama a Jake - lo interrumpió Bella con calma.

- Al diablo! ¿Es que no tienes prisa por tener la casa construida? Bien, pues yo tengo otros clientes, clientes que, gracias a Dios, comprenden que el tiempo es oro. Llámame cuando se te haya pasado la rabieta.

- No…

- Llámame cuando estés preparada para comportarte como una adulta. Hasta entonces, no me molestes! - gritó colgando el teléfono.

Bella no volvió a telefonearle, y durante las semanas siguientes no supo si Jake se había puesto en contacto con él. Hizo un esfuerzo por olvidarse de ambos hombres, lo cual no le resultó difícil mientras estaba trabajando, pero sí por las noches.

Tampoco Angela volvió a mencionar a Edward, y Bella ignoraba si seguían saliendo o no. Hubiera preferido morderse la lengua antes de preguntar. No obstante, su compañera de apartamento salía por las noches más a menudo que antes. Una noche de sábado, cuando volvió a media noche medio flotando y con ojos soñadores, Bella apagó el televisor e hizo la pregunta que se había jurado a sí misma que nunca saldría de sus labios.

- ¿Estás… saliendo con Edward Cullen?

La expresión soñadora de Angela desapareció de inmediato. Se quitó la chaqueta, se acercó a la chimenea y la miró.

- No - contestó con calma - no estoy saliendo con él. Sólo nos citamos aquella vez que fuimos al cine.

- Lo siento - dijo Bella ruborizándose - sé que fui bastante brusca con él y que casi lo obligué a salir contigo.

- No fue por ti - añadió Angela haciendo un gesto con la mano - hubiéramos salido juntos aunque tú no lo hubieras sugerido.

- Entonces - Bella tragó - … si fue un flechazo instantáneo por parte de los dos - añadió sintiendo que aquella idea le resultaba dolorosa y sin saber por qué - ¿Por qué no han vuelto a salir juntos?

- Bella, dejame decirte algo, y presta mucha atención - dijo Angela sentándose frente a ella con expresión seria - Aquella noche, cuando volví de la heladería y los encontré a ambos en la puerta… bueno, déjame que te diga que la atracción entre ustedes era tal que podrían haber iluminado todo Seattle…

- Angela, no quiero escuchar nada de…

- Y cuando subimos a casa tú te metiste en tu habitación… molesta porque él hubiera aceptado mi invitación. Estuvimos hablando, y enseguida llegamos ambos a la misma conclusión: que Jacob Black no te convenía. A los dos nos fastidiaba terriblemente el que tú cometieras el error de casarte con él, y decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto.

Bella la miró incrédula. Habían arreglado aquella cita con el solo propósito de ponerla celosa. La humillación que sentía se tornó en ira.

- ¿Así que habrían salido juntos aunque yo no se los hubiera sugerido? Bueno, eso me quita un peso de encima - dijo con sarcasmo - Y yo aquí, angustiada pensando que había sido un poco brusca, cuando estaban engañándome y tramando planes…

- Nuestras intenciones eran buenas, Bells…

Bella se puso en pie de repente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Y se supone que con eso se arregla todo… ¿incluso el hecho de que mi mejor amiga me haya engañado?

Angela no hizo caso de aquellas acusaciones y contestó en tono lastimero.

- A Edward le gustas tú, Bella. Quiero decir que… le gustas de verdad.

- Bueno, puede que me desee - apretó los labios tratando de no llorar mientras se acercaba hasta la ventana - pero eso es todo.

- Es más que eso…

- Acabo de terminar una relación desastrosa, Ang - se volvió para mirarla - y no… no estoy preparada para comenzar otra. Sobre todo con un hombre como él.

- ¿Un hombre como él? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Yo… yo quiero casarme - contestó Bella cuyo enfado se había disipado tan deprisa como había surgido, dejándola temblorosa e impotente - Quiero una casita, niños… y todo lo que eso conlleva. No estoy dispuesta a conformarme con menos. Edward Cullen ya ha estado casado una vez, y no tiene intención de volver a pasar por el altar. Aunque me interesara, cosa que no estoy admitiendo, nunca saldría con él. ¿Para qué?

- Pero si se enamora de ti seguro que cam…

- Angela - la interrumpió con calma - Ese hombre ni siquiera celebra la Navidad! Haría falta un milagro para que se convirtiera en el hombre que yo necesito. Además, no puedo fiarme ni de mi propio juicio. Mira lo equivocada que estaba con respecto a Jake. No, necesito tiempo antes de volver a establecer una nueva relación. Quizá, más adelante, pueda volver a confiar en mi sensatez - respiró hondo - Así que… - se esforzó por sonreír -… dime quién es el causante de esa expresión soñadora en tus ojos.

Angela comprendió que la discusión sobre Edward había llegado a su fin, de modo que comenzó a contarle que había un nuevo hombre en su vida, y sus ojos volvieron a brillar. Bella se alegró de la felicidad de su amiga, pero mientras la escuchaba no dejaba de preguntarse si Edward habría descubierto que ya no estaba comprometida. A esas alturas, tenía que saberlo. Pero, de ser así, no se había molestado en llamarla. Acababa de decirle a Angela que nunca se citaría con él. Sin embargo, ¿por qué estaba tan molesta porque no lo hubiera hecho?

***

- He buscado el libro Orgullo y Prejuicio - le dijo Bella a la mujer del mostrador - pero parece que no tienen ningún ejemplar.

- Déjeme que lo compruebe - contestó ella con aire de aburrimiento mientras presionaba ciertas teclas del ordenador y miraba el monitor - Lo siento, la edición está agotada.

La mujer miró más allá de Bella y se dirigió con evidente interés al siguiente cliente.

- Buenos días, señor - sonrió ampliamente.

Molesta, Bella se volvió para marcharse, encontrándose de frente con aquel cliente… que no daba señales de apartarse. Levantó la vista dispuesta a murmurar un "disculpe", cuando se dio cuenta de que era Edward. Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

Llevaba vaqueros y un precioso jersey, e irradiaba vitalidad y buena salud. Su piel resplandecía, sus ojos claros brillaban… y el viento le había revuelto el pelo. Bella sintió unos enormes deseos de peinarlo y besarlo nuevamente, pero cerró los puños.

- ¿Estás buscando Orgullo y Prejuicio? - preguntó Edward - Yo te lo prestaré.

Bella se sintió desfallecer al oler su fragancia tentadora y masculina.

- Si, el mío lo perdí. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó apenas sin aliento.

- ¿No recuerdas que Angela te dijo que ésta era mi librería favorita? - levantó las cejas.

- Sí, pero…

- Pues es cierto. Vengo aquí a menudo. Leo mucho. Escucha, el libro que…

- Leí los primeros capítulos en tu casa, y odio no poder terminar un libro cuando es bueno… aun cuando ya lo he leído…

- Pero te está costando encontrarlo. Llamaré a la señora que cuida y limpia el refugio para que me lo mande, así podré dejártelo.

- Gracias - contestó Bella tensa - pero ya sabes lo que dijo Shakespeare "Ni prestes, ni pidas nunca prestado"

- Pero también Pitágoras dijo que los amigos debían compartirlo todo, y estoy seguro de que si nos lo proponemos, podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos…

- Además - lo interrumpió ella - apuesto a que no te gustaría separarte de ese libro, ni siquiera temporalmente. Me dio la sensación de que… significaba mucho para ti.

Por un momento la expresión resplandeciente de su rostro se apagó, pero fue algo tan pasajero que Bella supuso que se trataba sólo de una sombra a causa de la luz. Cuando habló, su voz sonó tranquila.

- A ti te encantan los libros, así que confiaré en…

- El siguiente, por favor! - exclamó la dependienta interrumpiéndolo cortante.

- … que lo cuidarás - terminó de decir Edward mientras dejaba un libro sobre el mostrador.

- No es necesario - argumentó ella - Si no encuentro ningún ejemplar en las librerías lo buscaré en la biblioteca. De todos modos muchas gracias por la oferta.

- Espera un segundo a que pague esto - contestó Edward sacando la cartera del bolsillo - Te invito a un café.

Edward sacó la tarjeta de la cartera y pasó por delante de Bella para tendérsela a la dependienta. Mientras estaba de espaldas, ella se escabulló.

La tienda estaba repleta de compradores y fisgones, así que le costó llegar a la salida. Una vez fuera vio un autobús a punto de marcharse en la parada de enfrente. Echó a correr y consiguió subir justo antes de que se marchara.

Amigos, reflexionó. Si se lo proponían podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos, había dicho él. Sin embargo, sabía que nunca podría ser simplemente su amiga, y mantener otro tipo de relación era algo que estaba fuera de toda duda.

Diez minutos más tarde, después de bajar en la siguiente parada, estaba sentada en una tranquila esquina de su café preferido. Tenía una taza de capuchino delante y el periódico extendido sobre la mesa. Dio un sorbo y comenzó a leer.

Edward guardó el periodico bajo el brazo, pagó el capuchino y cruzó la cafetería buscando una mesa.

Bella había dejado la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla. Tenía el pelo suelto, y un montón de rizos del color del chocolate le caían hacia adelante al inclinarse sobre el periódico. Entonces se los retiró con aire ausente mostrando la frente y la deliciosa curva de las mejillas. Su belleza le producía estragos. Otra vez, como siempre.

Esa había sido la razón por la que, desde su última conversación telefónica, se había mantenido alejado de ella. No obstante, al verla en la librería, había sentido una excitación tal que había echado por tierra toda su prudencia. Deseaba estar con ella. ¿Era eso tan malo? ¿Era malo que tomaran un café? ¿En un lugar público? No podía resultar tan perjudicial.

Sin embargo ella se había escabullido. Mientras esperaba a que le dieran el ticket en la librería había mirado por el escaparate y la había visto saltar al autobús… y entonces fue cuando recordó lo que Angela le había contado. Black jugaba golf todos los domingos por la mañana, y Bella tenía sus propias costumbres para aquella mañana, unas costumbres que jamás variaban y que siempre terminaban con un café en la cafetería ubicada unas calles más allá.

Edward, igual que un conejillo de indias, se había apresurado entonces a correr a su destino, el famoso café. Le había costado casi veinte minutos encontrarlo, veinte minutos durante los cuales la excitación en forma de adrenalina había recorrido su cuerpo dejándolo a punto de estallar. Pero al final lo había encontrado.

Al llegar a la mesa de Bella se paró. Ella seguía absorta leyendo el periódico. Su perfume consiguió penetrar en sus sentidos. Fresas. Rosas rojas. Largos besos. Las imágenes del beso que compartieron no cesaban de surgir en su mente, imágenes que estaban completamente fuera de lugar en un café como aquél, en un domingo como aquél… o cualquier otro día.

- Bien - dejó el periódico sobre la mesa - hola otra vez!

Bella levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron inmensos por la sorpresa, sus labios se separaron ligeramente, como a punto de desfallecer. Aquellos labios… sensuales, rojos y llenos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó.

- Creo que eso ya lo dijiste, cariño - contestó Edward dejando la taza sobre la mesa y quitándose la chaqueta para colgarla en el respaldo de la silla vacía - ¿Puedo?

Sin darle tiempo siquiera a responder apartó la silla y se sentó. Luego dio un sorbo del capuchino y se lamió el labio superior. Buscó la sección de deportes del periódico y, con una sonrisa, comenzó a leer.

Bella se quedó mirándolo. El shock le había acelerado el pulso. Era imposible que aquello fuera una coincidencia. Era imposible que hubieran vuelto a encontrarse precisamente en aquel café. Habían cientos de cafés en Seattle, de modo que… ¿cómo era posible que se presentara justo en aquél?. Pero conocía la respuesta, la conocía muy bien.

- Me seguiste! - exclamó en un tono acusador.

Edward miró para arriba… con expresión de inocencia.

- ¿Seguirte? Pero si estaba delante del mostrador cuando te vi que saltabas al autobús! ¿Quien crees que soy? ¿Superman?!!!

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que es una pura coincidencia?

- Eres tú quien lo está diciendo - sonrió él burlón.

- Entonces, si no me has seguido y tampoco estás aquí por pura suerte…

- Buena suerte ¿no te parece?

- Ahora eres tú quien me está atribuyendo algo que no he dicho! - respondió ella.

- Es una buena idea ¿no crees? Pasar el domingo por la mañana en tu café favorito… Podría acostumbrarme fácilmente… - sus ojos brillaron traviesos - a hacerlo, todos los domingos.

De modo, que él sabía lo qué ella hacía todos los domingos. Y sólo Angela podría habérselo contado. Los dos habían estado confabulados, eso lo sabía. Y también sabía que sólo se habían citado una vez. ¿Pero cuántas cosas le había contado Angela en aquella única cita? Según parecía, demasiado.

- Lo siento, pero… - soltó Bella - Estar a solas es precisamente un detalle importante de mis costumbres. ¿Angela no te lo contó?

- Sí - contestó Edward con tranquilidad - creo que lo mencionó.

- ¿Y entonces por qué…?

- Bueno, una costumbre siempre puede acabar convirtiéndose en una rutina.

- Las rutinas - respondió ella - pueden ser buenas.

- Si se comparten con la persona adecuada - sonrió Edward

Bella se derritió. Y sonrió en respuesta, no pudo evitarlo. Él era tan malditamente encantador, tan atractivo, tan cautivador, tan… Todo eso y más.

- Está bien - accedió al fin cerrando el periódico - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Esa pregunta es peligrosa - advirtió él con ojos sonrientes.

- Hablar contigo es como caminar por un campo de minas – sonrió - Con los ojos vendados.

- Fuiste tú quien preguntó - se encogió de hombros torciendo la boca.

- Volveré a preguntarlo con otras palabras. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Sentía curiosidad por saber en qué lugar te gusta pasar el domingo por la mañana.

- Bien, pues ahora lo sabes.

- Sí, ahora lo sé - su voz había sonado seria de repente. ¿Qué significaría?, se preguntó Bella mirándolo confusa - No me sorprende que no frecuentes lugares atestados de gente.

- Sin embargo sabes muy bien que a veces los frecuento – respondió Bella.

- Durante la semana, quizá. O los sábados. Pero nunca en domingo - la miró de frente, fijamente a sus ojos chocolate - Los domingos vienes aquí porque echas de menos a tus padres, porque este lugar está alejado del ruido y porque tiene un ambiente muy acogedor. Mira a tu alrededor - añadió señalando la pila de periódicos amontonados sobre la ventana, los gatos tumbados sobre cojines, los carteles en las paredes y los ramilletes de flores sobre las mesas - ¿Me equivoco?

- Te olvidas de la chimenea - añadió ella irónica señalando hacia el otro lado del café.

La risa ronca de Edward le rasgó el corazón.

- Está bien. Me rindo.

- No pensaba discutir tus argumentos - contestó Bella tomando la taza de café y tratando de aparentar tranquilidad - Cuando vivía con mis padres compartiamos todos juntos los domingos. Después, cuando me vine a vivir aquí, siempre me sentía… deprimida…

- Y sola.

- Mmm. Un día, mientras vagaba sin rumbo fijo, entré y… me gustó el ambiente. Era como si llenara un vacío en mi interior. Ahora se ha convertido en una costumbre, me siento casi… como en casa - añadió a punto de llorar. Se aclaró la garganta y preguntó, tratando de parecer alegre - ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Tienes familia en Seattle?

Edward la miraba con interés, pero al escuchar aquella pregunta sus rasgos se endurecieron.

- No - contestó poniéndose en pie - Se te ha enfriado el café. Dame, te traeré otro.

Bella se puso pálida. Había vuelto a hacerlo… se había vuelto a cerrar. Le gustaba indagar en su mundo, cosa que no le importaba, no guardaba secretos pero… le cerraba la puerta cada vez que intentaba conocerlo. Y eso le dolía.

- Gracias, pero con una taza tengo suficiente - respondió poniéndose en pie - Si me disculpas me voy a casa. Y por favor, Edward… No me sigas. Ni te ofrezcas para llevarme - añadió al ver que era eso lo que pretendía - Me gusta caminar, me ayuda a pensar. Y eso es justamente lo que necesito.

***

Kate, la hija de Carmen, se casaba un lunes a mitad de marzo y la había invitado a la ceremonia. Bella tenía preparado un vestido especial para la ocasión pero, aunque sabía que estaba fantástica, eso no disminuía en nada su depresión. Se sentía abatida desde la ruptura del compromiso, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos había sido incapaz de reponerse.

Pensaba tomar un taxi hasta la iglesia, pero cuando se lo mencionó unos días antes a Carmen ésta le dijo que Kate lo había arreglado todo para que alguien la recogiera.

- El jefe de la madre del novio te llevará. Yo no lo conozco, pero según parece es un hombre encantador. No está casado ni tiene acompañante para la ceremonia.

¿Es que estaban planeando una cita a ciegas para ella? Escrutó el semblante de Emily que estaba escuchando la conversación, pero sus ojos eran claros y su sonrisa inocente.

- Es muy considerado por parte de Kate. ¿Y a qué hora debo estar lista?

- A las cuatro.

Aquella tarde, a la hora de cerrar la tienda, salieron juntas a la calle. Carmen se despidió, y Bella vio, por el rabillo del ojo, que algo se movía en una de las ventanas de C.C. Incapaz de resistirse, volvió la cabeza y miró.

Había dos personas delante de la ventana, de perfil. Una de ellas era Edward y la otra Lauren Mallory. Estaban muy juntos, y la rubia miraba a Edward a los ojos. Bella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Justo en ese momento él se volvió, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella lo miraba. Sus ojos se encontraron por un brevísimo instante… y la rabia coloreó de inmediato las mejillas de Bella, que se apresuró a caminar.

Juró en silencio y se maldijo a sí misma por haber mirado. Apuró el paso intentando poner distancia, como si con eso pudiera borrar la imagen de Edward con la rubia. Pero aquella escena permaneció imborrable en su retina.

El día de la boda, a las cuatro en punto, sonó el intercomunicador del edificio. Bella descolgó el intercomunicador y escuchó la voz de un hombre, alterada por el mecanismo del aparato, de la que sólo pudo comprender algo así como "recogerte".

- Bajaré enseguida - contestó.

Estaba algo ansiosa. Cuando el ascensor se abrió sonrió de modo automático, pero su sonrisa se heló cuando vio quién era.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo TU aquí?!!!!

- Soy YO quien va a llevarte a la iglesia - contestó Edward sonriendo - ¿No te lo dijo Carmen?

Nunca lo había visto tan impresionante. Decir que era alto y guapo, no era hacerle justicia. El corazón comenzó a latirle sin parar.

- No, sólo me dijo que me recogería el jefe de la madre del novio.

- Ese soy yo - se encogió de hombros - El hijo de mi secretaria se casa con la hija de tu empleada. Susan Coop, mi secretaria, y tu ayudante, Carmen, son amigas desde hace años…

- Sí, eso lo sé, pero Carmen no ha debido de considerar oportuno decirme quién era el novio. No lo entiendo, ella sabe que nos conocemos. ¿Por qué…

- Creo… - la interrumpió Edward - que han querido arreglarnos una cita a ciegas. No es que Susan me lo haya dicho, pero por su manera de hablar me ha dado a entender que tú lo sabías. La voy a matar!

- ¿Tanto te molesta? Bueno, no es que a mí me agrade lo que han hecho, pero el asesinato me parece un poco exagerado ¿no crees?

- ¿Molestarme? - los ojos verdes de Edward recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Bella sintió que se le aceleraba la respiración mientras él contemplaba los rizos color chocolate, los sensuales labios, las curvas femeninas - No, en absoluto pero, dime ¿por qué no te lleva tu novio? - preguntó mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia la puerta.

Así pues, él no lo sabía, se dijo Bella. Quizá fuera ésa la razón por la que no se había puesto en contacto con ella, ni antes ni después del encuentro en la librería. Por un momento se sintió libre, como si saliera de una jaula en la que hubiera estado prisionera… pero entonces recordó a Lauren Mallory, y su corazón se derrumbó.

- No tengo novio - contestó sintiendo por un instante que la mano de Edward temblaba de la sorpresa - Rompí mi compromiso hace unas cuantas semanas. De hecho, si no te hubieras puesto hecho una furia y no hubieras llegado a la errónea conclusión de que estaba celosa porque saliste con Angela, te lo habría explicado.

Edward se había recuperado del momentáneo asombro. Bella sintió que le apretaba la mano y que el pulso se le aceleraba.

- Así que… has terminado con el… - dijo con calma - Y… ¿es definitivo? - preguntó abriendo la puerta.

- Definitivo – contestó Bella saliendo a la luz del sol.

- Y supongo que Carmen lo sabe.

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces Susan Coop también lo sabe… aunque a mí no me ha dicho nada. Sí, seguro que lo planearon entre las dos.

Caminaron hacia el coche y al llegar, Edward la soltó. Abrió la puerta pero, cuando Bella iba a entrar, él volvió a tomarla del brazo.

- Bella…

- ¿si?

Edward sonrió. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

- Tengo que decirte que… a pesar de la forma en que nos han citado… me gusta el modo en que ha comenzado hoy el día.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Si, BElla terminó con Jake! Yay!!! Y Angela es una buena amiga que solo quería ayudar a Bella xD Esperemos que Edward se la juegue ahra que Bella esta libre como un pajaro xD**

**Mis queridas lectoras! quedan solo tres capitulos de esta historia, los cuales serán subidos los días miercoles, viernes y domingo (el domingo en la noche me voy de vacaciones hasta febrero xD) Asi que si, tendran su final, no se preocupen, no me maten! Al contrario, por ser tan buena con ustdes y actualizar la historia tan seguido... y mas aun, por no dejarlas sin su final! merezcon una avalancha de reviews, un tsunami de reviews! jajajajaj Asi que pueden estar tranquilas, el domingo esta historia llegará a su fin :(**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Un abrazo!**

**PollyCox99**


	9. Capitulo 9: Chantaje

**Summary: Bella Swan creía en los finales felices… y en los milagros. Debía de haber sido el destino el que la llavó, tras un accidente, a la casa de Edward en víspera de Navidad. Sólo con mirar una vez aquellos preciosos ojos tristes, decidió que haría todo lo posible para que en ellos volviera a brillar la felicidad…Todos humanos**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Chantaje**

La ceremonia fue conmovedora, pero Bella sólo era consciente de la presencia de Edward, apretujado a su lado en el banco de la iglesia. Después, durante la cena, él se comportó como un perfecto caballero, mostrándose atento con todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa. Bella procuró mantener la calma, pero se sentía feliz.

La chispa estalló después de la cena. Se habían quedado solos en la mesa, y Edward retomó la conversación de la ruptura del compromiso.

- Así que finalmente le has devuelto el anillo a Black…

- Sí.

Aquella experiencia había sido lamentable, no quería hablar de ello. Pero, parecía que Edward sí.

- No me dijo nada… y creo que tampoco se lo ha dicho a nadie, que yo sepa. Me llamó y me dijo que había decidido prescindir de mis servicios, pero pensé que habías sido tú quien lo había convencido de buscar a otro arquitecto. Ya sabes, por lo de Angela…

- Yo nunca he hecho tal cosa! - exclamó Bella indignada.

- Tranquila, no te pongas así!

Aquel comentario había sido ofensivo, pero lo mejor sería olvidarlo.

- La verdad - murmuró sonrojada - es que fuiste un poco mal educado invitando sólo a Angela.

- Tienes razón… pero a veces el fin justifica los medios.

- ¿Y cuál se supone que era el fin?

- Hacerte dudar de tu amor por Black. Y te pasabas el tiempo… suspirando por mí.

Eso era cierto. Suspiraba por él… desesperadamente. Sin embargo, se hizo la desentendida.

- Tienes una opinión muy elevada de ti mismo.

- Pero no lo niegas ¿no es cierto? Sobretodo después de ese beso… - sonrió - Yo tampoco niego que a mí me pasa lo mismo, que me ha ocurrido desde que te conocí. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubo entre Black y tú, entre ustedes no había esa chispa…

- Así que ahora tienes poderes psíquicos…

- No, es pura observación. Los vi juntos la noche en que salimos a cenar, y calificaría su relación de… templada - tenía razón, pensó Bella. Su relación había sido aburrida, pero ella no se había dado cuenta hasta conocerlo a él - Gracias a Dios que lo dejaste. Me imagino que al final descubriste que se habían cancelado las vacaciones con los Stanley a causa del fuego. Tengo que confesar que, aquél día, cuando nos vimos en los terrenos y me contaste que Black había cambiado de opinión sobre lo de ir a Aspen, no podía creerlo!! Esa historia de que Jacob había comprendido que sólo quería pasar la Navidad contigo es…

- ¿Tú… lo sabías? - lo interrumpió Bella sintiendo que el estómago se le encogía - ¿En ese momento tú lo sabías?

- Sí, lo sabía - contestó él con naturalidad – La señora Stanley se puso en contacto conmigo a finales de diciembre para pedirme que le construyera un refugio nuevo y me lo contó todo; que tú no habías podido ir porque tenías que ir al funeral de un primo, que Black había llegado hasta el aeropuerto antes de que ella pudiera avisarle…

¿El funeral de un primo? se preguntó Bella. Otra mentira más. La decepción que Jake le había causado aumentaba. Y mientras tanto Edward lo había sabido todo. Todo el tiempo. De pronto se puso en pie. Su cuerpo temblaba, sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Sentía una profunda humillación.

- Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada – dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar - Cómo te habrás estado riendo de mí, pensando que era una estúpida! Y fuiste capaz de decirme que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos… Después de todo eres igual que Jake, un mentiroso.

- Bella… yo… - Edward se puso en pie y trató de tocarla.

- Amigos! - exclamó Bella rechazándolo - Déjeme que le diga algo sobre la amistad, señor Cullen. Los amigos no se mienten, no fingen, no encubren. Eres la última persona de este mundo a la que querría como a…

- No te dije nada… - contestó él serio - porque no era a mí a quien correspondía hacerlo. Y no me he estado riendo de ti ni he pensado que fueras una estúpida. Si crees que soy esa clase de persona es que eres una idiota.

- No sé qué clase de persona eres… te pasas la vida escondiéndote, huyendo…

- Tranquilízate, Bella. Sé que últimamente lo has pasado mal, pero…

Tranquilizarse, repitió Bella en silencio. Eso mismo le había dicho Jake cuando descubrió la verdad, sólo para evitar una escena. Entonces no le había importado, pero en cambio, en ese momento, sí, porque la palabra había salido de Edward.

- Solo… vete - murmuró de pronto – vete y déjame sola.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos. En sus ojos había compasión. Parte de ella hubiera querido arrojarse a sus brazos, rendirse y dejarse consolar como sabía que él haría. Pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

Estuvieron de pie mirándose, sin ceder ninguno de los dos. Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. Pero fue él quien se marchó. Antes, sin embargo, dijo en voz baja, rompiéndole el corazón.

- Está bien, me voy. Pero el próximo paso tendrás que darlo tú.

Edward mantuvo su palabra. No volvió a acercarse. La orquesta comenzó a tocar y la gente a bailar. Bella intentó convencerse de que eso era lo que quería. Tenía muchos hombres con los que bailar, así que bailó con todos ocultando su infelicidad. Hacia las doce y media fue al baño, y al volver, la mesa estaba vacía. Se sentó, miró hacia la pista de baile, y entonces Emily se acercó. Su amiga no sólo lo había visto todo, sino que además lo había interpretado correctamente.

- Está ahí, bailando con Irina, la hermana de Kate. Es todo un caballero ¿verdad? Pocos hombres han notado la presencia de la tímida Irina, y menos aún se han molestado en sacarla a bailar.

- Sí - se esforzó por sonreír - ya lo he visto. Irina estaba escondida detrás de Carmen y Eleazar, supongo que deseando que se la tragara la tierra. Y ahora ya ves lo contenta que está.

- Es un buen hombre, Bella - añadió Emily

Emily tenía razón, era un buen hombre, pensó sintiendo unos enormes deseos de llorar. Y ella era una tonta. ¿Por qué no se había calmado cuando él se lo pidió? ¿Por qué no había tratado de ponerse en su lugar?. Él lo había hecho con la mejor intención. Sacó un pañuelo y se enjugó las lágrimas mientras se arrepentía en lo más hondo de su corazón. Había echado a perder lo que podía haber sido una noche maravillosa, y sólo por orgullo. ¿Tendría el coraje de acercarse de nuevo a él? ¿De pedirle disculpas? ¿O sería demasiado tarde? Se volvió y miró la pista. El baile había acabado. Irina estaba sentada con sus padres. De pronto sintió pánico. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Se habría ido a casa…? Entonces alguien la tocó en el hombro y respiró. Sabía quién era antes de darse la vuelta.

- ¿Bella?

El pelo le caía por la frente y Edward se lo retiró. La orquesta tocaba una hermosa balada para los novios. Él alargó la mano y sonrió. El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco.

- Lo siento - susurró mientras se levantaba y apollaba su frente en el pecho de él - en serio

- Lo sé - contestó él con sencillez.

Y entonces Bella supo que todo quedaba olvidado. Perdonado y olvidado. Edward la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista. Se colocaron en posición de bailar y ella puso la mano izquierda sobre su hombro. Él le agarraba la derecha poniéndola sobre su pecho y atrayéndola hacia sí… íntimamente…

Bella creyó que nunca en la vida volvería a ser tan feliz.

Mientras saboreaba el placer de tener por fin a Bella en sus brazos, Edward tuvo que aceptar que la felicidad era tan intensa que casi resultaba dolorosa. Pero era un dolor que merecía la pena sentir. Estar alejado de ella había sido un infierno, y aunque ésa había sido su intención, al verla enjugarse una lágrima se había ablandado. Por fin había cedido su estúpida terquedad. Sólo el orgullo los había mantenido separados, el orgullo de ambos. Pero el de él se había derretido.

Su perfume, erótico hasta límites insospechados, le hacía flaquear mientras bailaban. Las puntas de sus pechos presionaban inocentemente el de él, causándole estragos. Apenas podía mantener el control. Sus muslos se rozaban a través de las telas, provocándole sensaciones y fantasías impropias para un lugar público. Gimió, y ella se echó atrás mirándolo con ojos enormes y luminosos.

- ¿Te pisé?

- No, de ninguna manera.

- Pensé que... yo la responsable de ese gemido...

- ¿Y por qué diablos lo has pensado? - preguntó Edward con cierta malicia.

- Porque llevo zapatos de tacón. Son una trampa mortal! – dijo sonriendo

- No, no me has pisado – dijo sonriendo de igual manera.

- Y entonces, ¿qué diablos te ha hecho gemir así, como si estuvieras…?

- ¿Agonizando?

- ¿Estás agonizando?

- Mortalmente - contestó él suspirando.

- ¿Tienes un problema… físico?

- Es… un problema… personal - En ese momento llegaron al borde de la pista, y al hacerla girar, Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para estrecharla con más fuerza. Bella lo miraba levantando la cabeza, y él se preguntó si no le dolería el cuello con aquella postura. Era un hermoso cuello, tan pálido como el de un cisne, y tan elegante que hubiera deseado pintarlo. Hubiera querido pintarla entera, en todo su esplendor…

- Ah! – exclamó Bella con ojos burlones - ya sé cuál es el problema. Por la forma en que me miras el cuello deduzco que eres un vampiro. No puedes esperar a arrastrarme a un rincón y chuparme la sangre.

- Me declaro inocente… de lo de ser vampiro, claro. Pero de eso de arrastrarte a un rincón… confieso que se me ha pasado por la cabeza - contestó besándole los nudillos. Entonces vio el rubor de sus mejillas, el débil parpadeo de sus ojos. Era la respuesta de una mujer cohibida. ¿Seguiría siendo virgen? Probablemente no - Creo - murmuró en su oído - que ya es hora de que nos marchemos. Iremos a mi casa, tomaremos café, una copa…

Algunos mechones de su cabello le rozaron los labios mientras susurraba, y no pudo evitar mordisquear su cuello, besarla bajo la oreja. Sintió que ella temblaba. Deslizó la mano por su cadera y extendió los dedos por la exquisita curva de su trasero.

Aquel contacto íntimo la hizo temblar. Fue un espasmo suave, apenas perceptible, pero aquella vulnerabilidad… le llegó al alma. Unos instantes antes su intención había sido la de llevarse a aquella criatura a la cama, pero de pronto su deseo se veía revestido de un inesperado sentimiento de ternura hacia ella. Además, él era un caballero.

Sin embargo aquella excitación lo estaba volviendo loco. Sabía muy bien, desde el principio, de que si alguna vez llegaba a besar los labios de aquella preciosa hechicera estaría perdido. Lo que no sabía era que ni siquiera hacía falta. Antes de el beso que se dieron en el apartamento, ella ya le estaba robando el corazón.

El pánico se apoderó de él. Se estaba desmoronando. Necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para pensar. Se imponía una retirada inmediata y definitiva, necesitaba recobrarse y fortalecerse contra aquel repentino cambio de acontecimientos.

- Está bien - contestó Bella dejando caer la cabeza sobre su pecho - me gustaría ver tu casa. Eso de la copa suena bien…

Bella suspiró y su aliento cálido lo alcanzó. Olía a vino. La había visto beber un par de copas, pero era de suponer que no estuviera acostumbrada al alcohol. Ella presionó la mejilla contra su pecho y palpó con los dedos su espalda acariciándolo, como un gatito. Edward apretó los dientes. Un deseo irreprimible volvía a embargarlo, un deseo poderoso, más intenso que el de antes. Un deseo que constituía todo un reto para sus nuevos sentimientos de ternura, protección y caballerosidad.

Serio, se reafirmó en su decisión y endureció la mandíbula.

- Me parece que estás medio dormida. Creo que es mejor que vayas a casa… a descansar… puedes ver mi casa en otro momento - Bella movió la cabeza para negar. Edward pudo sentir que sus mejillas le rozaban el pecho. Entonces rogó tener el coraje suficiente - ¿Estás segura?

- Estoy segura - contestó ella deslizando ambas manos por su nuca y curvándolas delicadamente - Muy segura.

Edward maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Cómo conseguiría salir airoso de una situación en la que él mismo se había metido? Las luces del local habían disminuido de intensidad y la orquesta tocaba las últimas notas. Bella deslizó los dedos por su pelo y se acercó más.

Cuando la música cesó la agarró de las manos y la hizo soltarlo. Las retuvo entre las suyas y sonrió.

- Entonces, a mi casa.

***

Bella vagó con ojos ingenuos por el salón del apartamento de Edward hasta el amplio ventanal con vistas a la ciudad. El panorama era espectacular, pero su mente sólo podía pensar en Edward, que estaba en la cocina preparando café.

Esperaba que le hubiera ofrecido una copa, pero él había preferido café, y ella no se había opuesto. Sentía el corazón latiendo a toda prisa ante la perspectiva de lo que iba a suceder, se sentía como si estuviese flotando en una nube. Sabía a qué estaba accediendo al ir a su casa, pero era incapaz de controlarse. Cualquier duda que hubiera podido tener se había disipado mientras bailaban. Había sentido un deseo ardiente, un deseo que pulsaba enfebrecido en su interior.

- ¿Bella?

Se volvió. Edward entró al salón con dos tazas humeantes. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata, y se había desabrochado el primer botón de la camisa.

- Huele increíble - respiró acercándose a él.

- ¿Te refieres al café? - preguntó Edward arqueando una ceja.

- Sí… a eso… también - dijo sonrojada

Bella creyó verlo tragar, pero antes de que pudiera estar segura, él dio un paso y se apartó de ella para dejar las tazas sobre la mesa. Cuando se volvió, Bella se había colocado exactamente detrás. En sus ojos había un brillo decidido, todo un aviso para él.

- ¿Cómo te gusta el café? - preguntó Edward retirándose hacia la cocina - ¿Con leche o con azúcar?

- Sólo - contestó Bella.

- Uhm… bueno, discúlpame un momento. Voy por el azúcar…

Edward voló. Una vez en la cocina se apoyó sobre el primer armario que encontró. Azúcar, murmuró para sí mismo. No es que él tomara el café con azúcar, pero necesitaba desesperadamente apartarse de ella.

- Tú no tomas el café con azúcar - la escuchó decir. Edward se volvió. Bella estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, arrugando aquella preciosa nariz - Lo tomas sólo con leche…

- Tienes razón - contestó Edward después de vacilar - Por lo general no tomo el café con azúcar… es decir… al-algunas veces, por la noche, cuando me siento un poco… bueno, de-débil, por decirlo de alguna manera… tomo azúcar. Me da… energía… ya sabes.

Estaba tartamudeando, y era perfectamente consciente de ello. Bella se acercó flotando hasta él. Decir que flotaba era la única manera de describir la forma en que caminaba. Se había quitado los zapatos, y sus pies descalzos, sólo con las medias, se apoyaban silenciosos sobre el suelo mientras sus caderas se balanceaban de un lado a otro haciendo que resultaran ridículos todos sus esfuerzos por controlar la excitación. Luego, dejó aquella forma tentadora y sexy de caminar, y se paró justo delante, levantando una mano para cerrar el armario de la cocina.

- No creo que debamos preocuparnos por tu nivel de energía - dijo sonrojándose en voz baja retirándose el pelo de la cara.

Levantó los labios hacia él y cerró los ojos, unos ojos que habían perdido el brillo para tornarse nublados. Su expresión era provocativa, su boca apasionada. Parecía gritar "tómame" en silencio. La deseaba, la deseaba más de lo que nunca hubiera deseado nada. Deseaba hacerla prisionera en sus brazos y cubrirla de besos. Deseaba levantarla del suelo y llevarla a la cama. Deseaba recorrer con los dedos aquellos rizos de seda color chocolate tal y como ella había hecho con él.

Pero en lugar de ello bostezó. Bostezó amplia y sonoramente, con teatralidad, esperando que aquello sonara auténtico.

- Dios! - murmuró pasándose una mano por la nuca en un gesto que delataba su incomodidad - Tengo sueño, Bella. Creo que voy a tener que acabar pronto con esta fiesta. Si no te llevo a casa ahora mismo me quedaré dormido sobre el volante.

Edward se aseguró de que sus miradas no se encontraran y mantuvo los ojos medio cerrados para tener la certeza de que ella no veía sus ojos llenos de deseo. Bella se quedó pálida. Aquello la había dejado atónita, casi podía leerlo en su pensamiento. La estaba rechazando.

Bella se quedó mirándolo como ida, con los labios abiertos y los ojos enormes. Se había arrojado a sus pies pensando que la invitaba con el mismo fin que la movía a ella: hacer el amor. Pero se había equivocado. Había malinterpretado sus gestos. De pronto la humillación le hirvió la sangre coloreando como nunca sus mejillas.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la cocina. Se puso los zapatos, recogió el bolso, y con la cabeza bien alta se volvió hacia Edward, que la había seguido hasta el salón.

- Como estás TAN cansado llamaré a un taxi.

Edward comenzó a protestar, pero ella ignoró sus palabras. Descolgó el teléfono que había sobre una mesa y, de espaldas a él, llamó.

- ¿Cuál es la dirección?

- Escucha, Bella, yo te llevaré a casa…

En ese momento contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

- La dirección, por favor - repitió Bella seria.

Edward se encogió de hombros, soltó un suspiro y por fin se la dijo. Ella colgó y se acercó con seriedad a la mesita del café tomando una de las tazas y dió un sorbo.

- Puede que no seas el mejor anfitrión del mundo, pero sabes hacer café - comentó esforzándose por mirarlo a los ojos. Pero deseó no haberlo hecho. Edward tenía la misma expresión de angustia que en la pista de baile. ¿Estaría enfermo?

¿Por eso quería que se marchara? Frunció el ceño y dejó la taza.

- ¿Pasa algo? Es decir, aparte del hecho de que estés cansado. Parece como si estuvieras… sufriendo.

- No es nada. Es sólo una especie de… - se aclaró la garganta -… malestar. Estaré bien cuando haya descansado.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

- No - contestó mientras el sudor le nublaba la frente - No puedes hacer nada.

- ¿Estás seguro? No me importa quedarme si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte…

En ese momento sonó el intercomunicador del edificio.

- Tu taxi - comentó Edward cruzando la habitación y levantando una mano para ponerla sobre su espalda y… luego dejarla caer - Te acompañaré hasta el vestíbulo.

Bajaron en el ascensor. Fuera, tras las puertas de cristal que daban a la calle, esperaba el taxi. Bella lo miró a la cara.

- Siento mucho que no te encuentres bien.

- No te preocupes, me pondré bien - contestó él conduciéndola a la calle.

Durante unos instantes se quedaron de pie. La fragancia de Edward la pilló desprevenida. Esa fragancia la sumía de nuevo en un estado de irreprimible excitación a la velocidad del rayo. Lo único que quería era despojarlo de sus ropas, despojarse de las suyas, y rogarle que la tomara allí mismo, en ese momento, en plena calle. Al diablo con la falta de energía, ella tenía suficiente para los dos.

- Entonces… buenas noches - se despidió Bella dándose la vuelta.

Antes de que diera un solo paso se encontró prisionera entre sus brazos. Por un instante sus miradas se encontraron, la de él llena de pasión, la suya enorme por la sorpresa. Y entonces su boca se posó sobre la de ella en un beso tan violento y desesperado que Bella sintió como si la raptara. Como si la raptara dulcemente… por completo, como si la robara con tal habilidad que cada uno de los nervios dé su cuerpo se sobresaltaron maravillados. Se rindió indefensa, escuchando el gemido que emitía su propia garganta, un gemido que era en parte de agonía y en parte de éxtasis.

La energía de aquel hombre estaba a pleno rendimiento. Sintió el poder de sus caricias sobre la espalda, sintió la presión de sus muslos sobre los de ella, sintió la sacudida violenta de su cuerpo fuerte, pero a pesar de que se ahogaba en su frenesí, él la soltó después de gemir.

- Vete - le ordenó Edward con voz ronca - Vete ya. Y por el amor de Dios, no vuelvas a ponerte ese perfume! Al menos no te lo pongas cuando esté yo - añadió rozándola con un beso en la frente mientras ella lo miraba llena de confusión.

Entonces la tomó del brazo y casi la empujó para que entrara en el taxi.

- Pero pensé que – susurró - que tú no querías que…

- Sí quiero – gruñó - más de lo que tú puedas nunca imaginar. ¿Quién crees que es la causante de la agonía que he estado sufriendo? Pero desear… y rendirse a los deseos… son dos cosas diferentes. Tú, amor, necesitas más de lo que yo estoy preparado para darte. Y aunque la tentación de tomar lo que tú tan generosamente me has ofrecido es enorme, hay un precio a cambio de esa rendición. Para mí ese precio es demasiado alto.

Edward la hizo entrar en el taxi y cerró la puerta.

Pagó al taxista y se llevó la mano a la frente en un breve saludo mientras el vehículo arrancaba y se alejaba.

Bella se recostó sobre el respaldo del asiento sintiendo como si sus huesos se hubieran derretido. Se quedó absorta, mirando hacia adelante sin ver. Él la deseaba. Después de todo no había cometido ningún error. Pero no estaba preparado para comprometerse… ésa era la razón por la que la había rechazado.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos tratando de salir. Maldijo en silencio. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser él tan honesto y caballero? Hubiera sido mejor que fuera un sinvergüenza, porque su hambre no era peor que la de ella.

Sólo después de llegar a casa y permanecer bajo la ducha cinco minutos consiguió recuperar el sentido común. Entonces comprendió lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Gritó y lloró en voz alta despertando a Angela, que comenzó a dar golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien.

Salió de la ducha tiritando. Sabía que los temblores no se debían sólo al frío. Era una respuesta ante lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Si Edward no hubiera sido un caballero, habría cometido el mayor error de su vida. Habría tenido que decir adiós a todos sus sueños. Sabía que una sola noche nunca le hubiera parecido suficiente. Quería mucho más de él.

***

El resto de la semana apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en el incidente. Carmen se había tomado unos días de vacaciones para enseñarles la ciudad a unos invitados de la boda, y Emily estaba con permiso médico por una gripe, de modo que Bella estaba sola en la tienda. Pero cuando cerraba… entonces todo era diferente. Edward se colaba en su pensamiento por mucho que intentara olvidarlo.

Pero a pesar de que invadiera sus sueños, Edward no volvió a la vida real. No lo vio ni supo nada de él hasta mediados de abril, cuando una mañana, con toda naturalidad, Emily comentó.

- Edward se ha ido a Aspen a pasar la Semana Santa con los Mallory. Susan dice que Lauren Mallory estos días está más feliz que nunca…

Bella se sintió como si alguien le hubiera arrojado una jarra de agua helada sobre el corazón.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó fingiendo estar ocupada.

- Pobre hombre… - suspiró - Alguien debería hacer algo para ayudarlo.

- ¿Ayudarlo?

- Sí, a que siente la cabeza. Esa mujer es incapaz de sentir amor por nadie más que por sí misma. Es justo lo contrario de lo que Edward necesita. Según Susan ha perdido por completo la cabeza, no sabe lo que hace.

Por fortuna antes de que Bella tuviera que contestar llamaron a la puerta. Sin embargo, al ver quién era no pudo sentir más que aprehensión.

- Jake… ¿Qué… puedo hacer por ti?

Emily se escabulló en la parte posterior de la tienda. Jake fue directamente al grano.

- Estoy pensando en vender este edificio, Bella, y creí que debía decírtelo. Tu contrato de alquiler finaliza este mes - Bella permaneció en silencio - Mi cliente quiere comprar todo el bloque, y yo prefiero venderlo de una vez. Sin embargo, como sería desastroso para tu negocio, y dado que no hay locales disponibles por estos alrededores, he pensado que ese punto podría quedar abierto en mi negociación. ¿Qué ocurre? Estás pálida.

¿Pálida?, se preguntó Bella. La sangre parecía no querer llegar a su cabeza. Había dado por sentado que Jake le renovaría el contrato. ¿Por qué había cambiado de opinión?

- Vayamos a cenar - sugirió Jake en voz baja - Estoy seguro de que si… recapacitamos lograremos llegar a una solución que nos convenga a los dos. Por supuesto, si aún siguiéramos comprometidos, nunca habría dejado que nadie te hubiera puesto en esta situación… ¿entiendes?

Bella se quedó mirándolo. Jake le estaba dando un ultimátum, o se casaba con él, o perdía la tienda. Aquello era un chantaje.

- No - negó ocultando su ira y elevando las cejas - Tendrás que explicármelo palabra por palabra.

Jake se acercó y la agarró por los hombros.

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando!

- En ese caso no me das elección - contestó ella tratando de soltarse.

Cuando los labios de Jake se posaron sobre los de ella, Bella estaba demasiado atónita como para reaccionar, pero eso sólo duró unos breves instantes. De inmediato la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas haciendo que reuniera la energía suficiente como para levantar una rodilla y golpearlo. Jake se apartó doblándose con una expresión de dolor.

- Eres una zorra! - exclamó furioso - Has cavado tu propia tumba! Saca tus muñecos de aquí para final de mes o juro que te llevaré ante los tribunales!

Emily debió escuchar los gritos, porque salió de donde estaba y rodeó a Bella por los hombros.

- Fuera de aquí si no quieres ser tú quien acabe en los tribunales! - gritó a su vez Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Jake se marchó dando un portazo mientras Emily trataba de reconfortar a Bella.

- Ven a sentarte, Bells. Vamos atrás, te prepararé un té bien caliente - dijo llevándola hacia la parte posterior de la tienda.

- ¿Has oído lo que dijo!? Tenemos que salir de aquí para final de mes!!

- Pondremos un anuncio. Encontraremos otro local.

- No - negó Bella cerrando los ojos - Gracias, Emily, pero no. No pondré ningún anuncio. Estoy cansada de esta ciudad, y más cansada aún de los hombres que viven aquí. Me voy a casa.

- ¿A Forks?

- A Forks - sonrió con tristeza - Es gracioso, salí de allí buscando una vida más excitante. Forks se había convertido en algo… rutinario para mí. Ahora, según parece, ya he tenido una buena dosis de excitación. La rutina me parece maravillosa. ¿Puedo convencerte para que vengas conmigo? Juntas formaríamos un equipo estupendo!

- Gracias – rió - pero toda mi familia vive aquí. Ya sabes que Claire quiere estudiar y no abandonará a Quil. Y Sam está muy bien en su trabajo… no puedo dejar de apoyarlo…

- Entiendo - exclamó Bella sonriendo - Tú te quedas con tu familia y yo me voy a casa con la mía. Las cosas van bien cuando acaban bien.

Sin embargo ¿por qué no se sentía feliz?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Maldito Jake! Ha vuelto ha hacer de las suyas! y Bella es tan ingenua, como no "notaba" el deseo de Edward jajajajajaj XD Esperemos que las cosas mejoren para ella... pero eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.. el viernees :D**

**Muuuchas graias por la avalancha de reviews en el capitulo anterior!! y espero que en este capitulo no se queden atrás y me dején un tsunami de comentarios! ajajaja es lo minimo que merezco por cumpli mi promesa de no dejarlas estancadas con la historia :D lo sé, soy genial jajajajaja El viernes ya saben, subiré el penultimo capitulo, asi que atentas!!!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Un abrazo!**

**PollyCox99**


	10. Capitulo 10: Despedidas

**Summary: Bella Swan creía en los finales felices… y en los milagros. Debía de haber sido el destino el que la llevó, tras un accidente, a la casa de Edward en víspera de Navidad. Sólo con mirar una vez aquellos preciosos ojos tristes, decidió que haría todo lo posible para que en ellos volviera a brillar la felicidad…Todos humanos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Despedidas**

Después de Semana Santa, Bella sacó del escaparate el anuncio de la Pascua. Iba a guardarlo cuando vio que Emily la esperaba con una caja en la que ponía "Día de la Madre" Sintió que los músculos se le contraían.

- Llévate eso, Emily. No estaremos aquí el Día de la Madre.

- Pero aún estaremos una semana más, y este cartel tiene siempre mucho éxito!

- Me llevaría horas montarlo - suspiró triste - no creo que valga la pena. Además deberíamos comenzar a empaquetar lo que hay en la habitación de atrás. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, está bien. Voy a dejar esto y comenzaré a guardar lo de las estanterías.

- Necesitaremos más cajas - añadió Bella - Iré a buscar algunas.

Era una preciosa mañana de abril, casi primaveral, y un aire suave soplaba bajo el cielo azul pastel. Caminó hasta la esquina y esperó a que el semáforo se pusiera verde para cruzar.

- ¿Bella?

Era la voz de Edward. ¿O era sólo su imaginación? Se volvió con los nervios a flor de piel. Era él. Su corazón comenzó a galopar en el pecho como el de un boxeador contra las cuerdas del ring.

- Ah, hola! - contestó sin aliento - ¿Cómo… estas?

Era una pregunta estúpida. Estaba espléndido. Más ancho de hombros de lo que recordaba, con los ojos más verdes, si es que era posible, y… de pronto algo la sorprendió… más delgado. Su mirada era cálida... ¿preocupada? se preguntó.

- Muy… bien ¿Y tú? - frunció el ceño - Estás… diferente.

- ¿Será el pelo, quizás? - preguntó Bella retirándose unas mechas de la frente sonriendo avergonzada - Creo que necesita un buen corte, pero no he tenido tiempo.

- No - contestó él - no es el pelo. Está… exactamente tal y como lo recordaba, hermoso - añadió serio alargando una mano para tocarlo como si no pudiera evitarlo - Como un sueño.

Bella sintió en el estómago algo así como un escalofrío, algo eléctrico, cálido.

- Ah… el semáforo!!! se ha puesto verde!

- Yo no tengo prisa. ¿Y tú?

No, se dijo en silencio, ella tampoco tenía prisa. Podría pasarse la mañana entera mirándolo, la vida entera deseando estar en sus brazos, anhelando sus labios.

- Sí - contestó en voz baja - Yo… tengo bastante prisa.

- Lo lamento. Podríamos haber tomado un café o… algo.

Edward se acercó a ella empujado por la gente que cruzaba la calle. Su fragancia masculina la invadió, la intoxicó. Bella luchó por no perder el control.

- Supe… que fuiste a Aspen a pasar la Semana Santa.

- Sí, estuve con los Mallory. Acabo de terminar la primera fase de su refugio. Supieron que iba a construir uno para los Stanley y quisieron uno propio.

- ¿Todavía no lo terminas?

- No - negó sacudiendo la cabeza – Pero, pasan mucho tiempo allí… al señor Mallory le gusta controlar cómo van las obras.

- ¿Y… Lauren… estaba también? - preguntó incapaz de resistirse.

- Si, ella también estaba - contestó él serio.

- Ya veo – respondió Bella mientras por su mente aparecía la imagen de Lauren y Edward bajando por una de las cumbres más peligrosas de la montaña. Luego, celosa, imaginó una avalancha de nieve que los enterraba a ambos helando todos sus deseos - Bueno, me alegro de que lo pasaras bien.

- Lauren… lo pasó muy bien - contestó él con ojos divertidos - Conoció a un playboy italiano, y no se separaron ni un instante.

Aquella declaración desaceleró en parte su corazón. Según parecía, Edward no estaba involucrado con la rubia.

- Al parecer…. no te afectó mucho.

- ¿Afectarme? – preguntó curioso sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

- Bueno, estabas… con ella ¿no? ¿No has sido su FIEL acompañante últimamente?

- Si con eso quieres decir que éramos… amantes…

- ¿Es que no lo eran? – lo interrumpió sonrojándose

- Bella, el padre de Lauren fue quien me ayudó en mis comienzos en esta ciudad, cuando salí de la universidad lleno de deudas. Me pidió que le diseñara el despacho de Boston, y luego fue contándole a todo el mundo que yo era un arquitecto con futuro. Le debo mucho, y por eso no me importa acompañar a su hija de vez en cuando a alguna fiesta. Lauren sabe cómo son las cosas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward desvió los ojos hacia sus labios, reteniendo la mirada sobre ellos largamente.

- Quiero decir que el matrimonio no entra en mis planes, y aunque entrara…

La voz de Edward se apagó, pero Bella supo qué palabras omitía. Si el matrimonio entrara en sus planes, Lauren Mallory no sería la candidata. Pero, Edward era demasiado caballero como para pronunciarlas. Y esa era una de las razones por las que lo admiraba. No se trataba sólo de su magnetismo sexual, sino también de su carácter. Al contrario de Lauren, ella deseaba a Edward entero, y no estaba dispuesta a conformarse con menos. Y precisamente por eso no debía seguir ahí de pie, exponiéndose a sí misma a aquella tortura. Miró el reloj y fingió que se asombraba.

- Oh! Maldición! Se me olvidó algo! Tengo que volver a la tienda - comentó esforzándose por sonreír - Me alegro mucho de verte, pero de verdad… - murmuró cuando sus fuerzas se agotaban. Quería llorar - tengo que irme

- Todo terminó ¿verdad? - preguntó Edward en voz baja.

- Sí... todo terminó - repitió ella pensando que él no comprendía del todo el alcance de sus propias palabras. Si Edward supiera hasta qué punto todo había terminado, y de qué forma, se quedaría de piedra - Nos vemos.

- Sí… nos vemos.

Bella se acercó a el, acarició su rostro suavemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Adios, Edward" pensó y se alejó a grandes pasos hacia la tienda. No quería que él pensara que huía, pero era eso lo que estaba haciendo. No miró atrás, pero sintió sus ojos fijos sobre ella.

Al oírla llamar al timbre, Emily salió a abrir.

- Ah!, pensé que era un cliente - levantó las cejas - ¿No traes ninguna caja?

- He… pensado que era mejor telefonear para pedirlas.

***

- Señora Coop!

Susan Coop cerró la tapa del yogur y se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a la oficina del jefe.

- ¿Sí, señor Cullen?

Edward estaba de pie delante de la ventana, mirando afuera.

- Venga. Mire a la calle y… dígame… ¿qué es lo que falta?

La señora Coop miró, pero todo le pareció igual que siempre. El tráfico lento, la gente caminando por las aceras, los semáforos funcionando puntualmente…

- ¿Qué falta, señor Cullen? No sé a qué se refiere.

- Allá abajo! - exclamó dando golpes con el lápiz en el cristal - en la tienda de juguetes!

- ¿En la tienda de juguetes? ¿Donde trabaja mi amiga Carmen?

- Sí. El escaparate... - entrecerró los ojos curioso - está vacío.

- Es cierto, está vacío - contestó con cierta ansiedad - Y ahora, ¿puedo irme? Iba a tomar un…

- Ha pasado la Semana Santa. Mayo está por llegar. El Día de la Madre está a la vuelta de la esquina… y sin embargo el escaparate está vacío… - explicó como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo soltando un suspiro – Es… muy extraño.

- Ah, ya entiendo! Usted se pregunta por qué la señorita Swan no ha puesto aún el cartel publicitario del Día de la Madre como hace siempre después de Semana Santa.

- Así es, señora Coop! - afirmó Edward impaciente - En el instante en que termina San Valentín comienza la Semana Santa. Cuando acaba la Semana Santa se pone el cartel del Día de la Madre… y así sucesivamente… desde Halloween y Acción de Gracias hasta Navidad. Entonces ella cuelga ese letrero luminoso que me vuelve loco, ese que dice: Feliz Navidad Para Todos. Y ahora… ¿por qué no está el cartel de…?

- Porque se va, señor Cullen.

Un silencio siguió a aquella revelación. Edward se quedó mirándola durante cinco segundos sin moverse ni un milímetro, con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo. Después arrugó enormemente la frente y preguntó.

- ¿Se… va?

- La señorita Swan vuelve a Forks. Y le advierto - añadió bajando la voz - que el cartel no está puesto porque no tiene ganas de celebrarlo. Emily está muy preocupada por ella.

La señora Coop sacudió la cabeza murmurando algo incomprensible y se marchó. Le gustaba la señorita Swan y pensaba que era lamentable que sufriera de esa manera. Pero ni Emily, ni Carmen y ni ella podían remediarlo. Lo habían intentado en la boda de Kate con aquella cita a ciegas, pero había sido inútil. Edward era demasiado estúpido como para darse cuenta de la oportunidad que se le brindaba, y aunque por fin comenzaba a dar muestras de verdadero interés, era demasiado tarde. "Hombres!" se dijo para sus adentros.

***

Dos días antes de fin de mes, Bella estaba sentada tras el mostrador cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió. Miró para arriba y sintió que le estallaba el corazón. Era Edward. ¿Edward en una tienda de juguetes? Estaba segura que era la primera vez que entraba en una, y debía de resultarle penoso. Seguramente le recordaría a su bebé perdido pero, ¿qué podía haberlo impulsado a entrar? Se deslizó de la silla y caminó hasta el final del mostrador con los nervios de punta.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, Bella. Pues… esto es para ti - dijo tendiéndole un regalo.

- ¿Qué?

- Es un regalo de despedida.

De modo que había oído que se marchaba. Pero por supuesto no había entrado para pedirle que se quedara, pensó con tristeza. Desenvolvió el paquete, consciente de que él no apartaba la vista de ella, y cuando vio que se trataba de un ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio levantó la vista despacio.

- Gracias - dijo sonrojándose aguantando las ganas de llorar.

- Espero que no hayas terminado de leerlo.

- No - sacudió la cabeza - El tiempo ha ido pasando sin que me diera cuenta, y todavía no he podido ir a la biblioteca. Es maravilloso poder tenerlo en mi colección… nuevamente.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado. De modo que… - dijo suspirando - te vas. Me ha sorprendido mucho saberlo.

- Créeme, no he tenido elección... Mi contrato de alquiler termina a finales de este mes, y Jake no quiere renovármelo - sonrió triste - En una ocasión me dijiste que sabías muy bien cómo manejaba él los asuntos. Supongo que te referías a cosas como ésta.

- Maldición! No podría creerlo ni siquiera de alguien como Black! Ha sido una verdadera venganza!

- Más que venganza. Intentó chantajearme. Me dijo que me renovaría el contrato si… si volvía con él.

Edward maldijo y murmuró, pero después preguntó.

- ¿Y… te tentó?

- Claro que no! Supongo que a la larga me ha hecho un favor. Me forzó a tomar una decisión, y he decidido volver a Forks. Me he dado cuenta de que es allí a donde pertenezco. Soy una mujer de pueblo – sonrió - no encajo en una gran ciudad.

- Eso no es cierto! Son tonterías! Has demostrado sin duda alguna que puedes salir adelante en una gran ciudad. Escucha, tengo contactos… dame un día o dos y te garantizo que encontraré un local que te encantará. No en esta zona, claro, pero sí en una parecida… yo…

- Gracias, en serio – dijo sinceramente - aprecio mucho tu oferta, pero estoy decidida a marcharme. Y ahora - añadió intentando cambiar de tema, abrumada por su amabilidad y por la confianza que mostraba en ella - déjame que te agradezca una vez más tu…

- No puedes dejar que Black se salga con la suya – Edward volvió a decir con ira.

- Mi decisión final no ha tenido nada que ver con él…

- Bueno, eso es discutible, pero supongamos que es cierto. A pesar de todo, después de haber vivido en una ciudad como Seattle, en Forks te vas a sentir como prisionera. Escucha, Bella - dijo retirándose el pelo de la frente con impaciencia y acunando su rostro con ambas manos - ven conmigo y hablaremos sobre este asunto. Iremos a cenar esta noche…

- Lo siento - lo interrumpió ella.

Estaba pálida, y sus ojos chocolate brillaban enormes y luminosos. Nunca la había encontrado tan bella, ni tan frágil y vulnerable. El remordimiento le rompía el corazón.

- No - negó con gravedad con una mirada llena de tristeza - soy yo quien lo siente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por haberte presionado… por intentar obligarte a hacer algo que no querías.

- No es que no quiera cenar contigo…

- No me refería a eso - sus ojos se oscurecieron - Me refería a intentar persuadirte para que te quedaras. He sido muy egoísta. Te… voy a echar de menos. Te extrañaré… mucho.

- No deberías decirme esas cosas - contestó ella palideciendo aún más - No puedo salir contigo a cenar… ni quedarme… Lo mejor es que me vaya – dijo apartándose de él sin poder evitar que algunas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos - No tiene sentido que siga relacionándome contigo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

- ¿Qué circunstancias?

- Sabes a qué me refiero. No tiene sentido prolongar… esto - su voz se debilitó.

- ¿Prolongar qué? - insistió él maldiciéndose por presionarla todavía más.

- Nuestra… lo que sea que haya entre nosotros.

- ¿Nuestra relación?

- No - rió con cinismo - entre nosotros no hay ninguna relación. Para que haya una relación entre dos personas es necesario que haya confianza, que se abran el uno al otro, que se cuenten sus secretos…

- Pues… yo sé muchas cosas de ti, Bella - respondió él con cierta ligereza.

Edward comprendió por la expresión de sus ojos que Bella no tenía ganas de bromear. Era inútil que lo intentara, no iba a dejarlo refugiarse tras las bromas.

- Sí, tú sabes muchas cosas de mí, pero yo apenas sé nada de ti. Ya sé que una vez estuviste casado, pero lo averigüé por coincidencia. También sé que tu mujer estaba embarazada cuando murió – Edward retrocedió - pero eso es algo que tú no te molestaste tampoco en mencionar. He hablado contigo sobre mi familia, sobre mi casa, pero todavía no sé nada de la tuya. Tú sabes que a mí me encanta la Navidad… y yo acepto que tú la odies, pero nunca me has explicado por qué. Me has dicho que nunca más volverías a casarte, pero no me cuentas las razones. ¿A eso llamas tú una… relación? Yo no creo que lo sea. Entre nosotros sólo hay un camino de ida… pero sin vuelta.

- Oh, lo siento! - exclamó Emily entrando en la tienda desde la habitación de atrás – No… no me había dado cuenta de que estabas con alguien…

- Está bien, Emily. ¿Has terminado?

- Sí, acabo de terminar. Hola, señor Cullen. Es un precioso día ¿verdad? Bella, saldré a comer. Volveré dentro de media hora - añadió escabullándose hacia la salida.

- Escucha - suspiró Bella cansada limpiándose las lagrimas que aun quedaban en sus mejillas - tengo que marcharme de aquí pasado mañana, y aún tengo mucho que hacer…

- ¿Quieres un camino de ida y vuelta? Lo tendrás - afirmó con voz ronca - ¿Quieres saber cosas sobre Tanya? Me casé con ella porque…

- Por favor, no, es…

- … estaba embarazada. Habíamos estado viéndonos durante un año, pero sin compromiso por ninguna de las dos partes. Ella era una diseñadora de moda con una brillante carrera por delante, y estaba muy centrada en su profesión. A mí eso me parecía bien, no estaba buscando una esposa. Tanya estaba tomando la píldora, pero algo salió mal. Cuando supimos que estaba embarazada nos quedamos sorprendidos, pero aunque el matrimonio nunca había entrado en nuestros planes, decidimos hacer las cosas bien, más que nada por Charlotte…

Bella se apoyó sobre el mostrador mientras asimilaba aquella información. Después de unos instantes rompió el silencio.

- ¿Charlotte?

- Era la madre de Tanya. Tenía setenta años, y estaba muy débil después de sufrir dos ataques al corazón. Era un persona… a la antigua … y ninguno de los dos quería herirla.

- Así que Tanya y tú… ¿no estaban enamorados?

- Nos… respetábamos - contestó él después de quedarse un rato pensativo buscando las palabras adecuadas que explicaran la situación - Nos concedíamos libertad, y nos gustábamos. Mucho. ¿Pero enamorados? - sacudió la cabeza - Yo desde luego no lo estaba, y no estoy seguro de que Tanya fuera capaz de entregarse por entero a ningún hombre. Su pasión estaba dirigida a su trabajo… Ella era una mujer brillante. Odiaba las sombras.

- ¿Eran muy unidos?

- Tan unidos como pueden sentirse dos personas cuando una de ellas odia las sombras y la otra vive en la oscuridad.

Edward no comprendía cómo había podido decir eso. ¿Qué efecto le producía Bella, que lo hacía confesar algo tan íntimo y personal? Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cerebro, le desgarraban el corazón. Recuerdos de Tanya, recuerdos de la primera infancia… e incluso anteriores aún, de cuando la oscuridad cayó sobre su alma… una horrible oscuridad que nunca se había desvanecido.

Bella intentó acercarse a él. Sus ojos irradiaban ternura y compasión… y desbordaban preguntas. Él se apartó encaminándose hacia el escaparate, dándole la espalda deliberadamente. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y permaneció rígido. Ella se acercó.

- Y el cuadro - dijo en voz baja, como vacilando - el del águila volando sobre los valles negros… ¿cuándo lo pintaste?

- Hace cinco años - contestó él con voz débil.

Cinco años, repitió Bella en silencio. Justo después de la muerte de su esposa y de su hijo. No necesitaba que se lo dijera, su tono de voz era lo suficientemente explícito.

- Cuando estuve en tu casa… me contaste que construiste la casa allí por el paisaje, para pintar pero,… no vi ningún estudio de pintura…

- Ya no pinto - contestó él con sencillez volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa extremadamente desoladora.

Hubo un silencio tenso, después del cual, él miró a su alrededor como angustiado.

- ¿Podrías… cerrar la tienda durante un rato? Podríamos ir al parque, dar un paseo…

- Está bien - contestó Bella después de unos segundos de vacilación - pero tendrá que ser un paseo rápido. De verdad… tengo mucho que hacer.

El parque estaba a escasos metros de la tienda. Era un precioso día de abril, y la hierba estaba húmeda bajo sus pies, de modo que caminaron por una senda de arena que rodeaba el lago. Bella sabía que él necesitaba hablar, así que permaneció en silencio, esperando. Pero él no dijo nada hasta que no rodearon la mitad del lago. Cuando habló, su voz sonó serena.

- Aquel año - comenzó a decir sin aclarar a qué año se refería - me marché a mi refugio hacia mediados de diciembre. Acababa de terminar un proyecto importante y necesitaba un descanso. Tanya estaba demasiado ocupada como para acompañarme, pero me dijo que vendría a pasar la Nochebuena y Navidad.

- ¿Ibas a celebrar Navidad? - preguntó Bella deteniéndose por un momento y volviéndose para mirarlo sorprendida.

- Iba a intentarlo - contestó él tomando su mano y tirando de ella para que siguiera andando. Pero no se la soltó - Es extraño… mi shock inicial al saber que iba a ser padre se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en … excitación ante lo que iba a ocurrir. Una nueva vida estaba a punto de llegar, iba a tener un hijo! Comencé a pensar continuamente en cómo iba a ser…

- Edward, si no quieres seguir hablando… - lo interrumpió Bella al notar tristeza en su voz.

- Tanya me llamó la noche del día veintitrés. Se notaba muy nerviosa… y feliz. Me dijo que el bebé había comenzado a moverse y que estaba impaciente por verme, que quería que yo pusiera la mano sobre su vientre y notara los movimientos también. Entonces supe que sus sentimientos con respecto al embarazo habían cambiado por completo, igual que los míos.

Edward se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. La emoción era evidente en su forma de hablar.

- Estuvimos conversando un buen rato. Fue una de las mejores conversaciones que tuvimos, y antes de colgar le dije cuánto había llegado a significar para mí. Tenía que venir sola en el coche, pero las perspectivas meteorológicas eran buenas y las carreteras estaban despejadas, así que no me preocupé. Además era una excelente conductora. Sin embargo se vio envuelta en un accidente. Un par de adolescentes habían robado un coche y tomaron la ruta que ella ocupaba. Perdieron el control y chocaron contra un camión. Se vieron involucrados ocho vehículos. El de Tanya…estaba detrás del camión.

- Dios! - exclamó Bella - Creo que leí algo sobre ese accidente. ¿No murieron diez personas?

- Sí, diez adultos… y un niño que aún no había nacido. Cuando la madre de Tanya supo que su hija había muerto sufrió un colapso. Murió en el hospital al día siguiente, en la mañana de Navidad.

Una barrera tan impenetrable como una muralla rodeaba a Edward. Bella apretó los puños y se detuvo.

- ¿Y tu familia? ¿No te ayudó en esos momentos?

- No tengo familia - respondió él. Estaba de espaldas al sol y su rostro estaba en sombras, pero podía verle los ojos claramente, y su expresión la dejó helada - Mi madre murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía tres años, y mi padre era un alcohólico, un apostador fracasado cuyo único objetivo en la vida era emborracharse. Además, para entonces, ya estaba muerto - sonrió triste - Querías que te mostrara cómo soy ¿no? – Bella iba a decir algo pero él no la dejó - No, no me interrumpas ahora. Aún hay más. ¿Querías saber cosas sobre mi casa? Era una pequeña casita en Chicago. Mi primer recuerdo de la niñez es de mi madre gritando mientras mi padre la pegaba. Cuando ella murió comenzó a pegarme a mí. Mi infancia…

De pronto se interrumpió. Bella suspiró. Edward estaba muy serio.

- ¿Te basta ya, Bella? ¿Has tenido suficiente? No es exactamente el tipo de historia que se cuenta cuando se quiere entablar relación con una chica ¿verdad? Sobre todo con una chica que tiene una familia tan feliz! – le dijo el duramente.

- Yo… no es justo que seas tan duro conmigo – dijo ella acariciando suavemente las manos de Edward – No sabes lo que daría por quitar todo el dolor que pasaste…

Bella cerró los ojos incapaz de soportar el dolor que veía en los de él. Por fin comprendía por qué evitaba la Navidad pero, precisamente por eso, ¿cómo podía pedirle que compartiera la felicidad que le brindaba a ella la navidad, cuando todo lo que le había proporcionado a él era desgracia y muerte?

Podría tenerlo a él, si fuera capaz de conformarse con poco, con menos de lo que siempre había soñado. Pero sus sueños formaban parte de su forma de ser, y la Navidad formaba parte de sus sueños. No podía renunciar. De todos modos, él sólo le había sugerido que tuvieran una aventura, y las aventuras eran como un billete de avión sin fecha de vuelta. Nadie sabía cómo acababan.

Nunca podría vivir de ese modo, recapacitó. Necesitaba una familia, seguridad, permanencia… y sintió la agonía más grande que jamás hubiera sentido.

- Hay algo que quiero que sepas - añadió él. Bella abrió los ojos y sintió cómo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre este tema.

- Pero Tanya debía saber que odiabas la Navidad ¿no?

- Si, lo sabía… pero no sabía por qué.

- ¿No se lo contaste?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Hasta ahora.

- Desearía… - suspiró ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que desearías? – dijo el suavemente apoyando su frente en la de ella.

- Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes - contestó enjugándose una lágrima que no intentó ocultar - Desearía que… nosotros… que hubiera sido diferente.

Edward tomó su rostro entre las manos y observó cada uno de los rasgos despacio, con ternura y con dolor… como si quisiera memorizarlos para el resto de sus días… Después los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

- Si sólo con desearlo se pudieran cambiar las cosas… - dijo él con voz ronca y débil - Pero me temo que no funciona así. Tener una relación con una persona es algo más que abrirle el corazón, creo que ahora lo comprendes. No es tan sencillo. Son los secretos que no queremos compartir los que nos hacen ser como somos. Y compartirlos no cambia en nada las cosas… por desgracia… - Edward la atrajo hacia sí y la retuvo en sus brazos unos instantes, muy cerca, oliendo su esencia. Rozó sus labios con los de ella para después soltarla - Adiós, Bella Swan, te deseo mucha suerte en tu nueva vida.

Luego se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Aquella despedida era definitiva, reflexionó Bella. Edward había tratado de mostrarse sincero, pero esa sinceridad era un arma de doble filo. Cortaba los lazos entre ellos dos, pero también le rasgaba el corazón.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ahi lo tienen. La historia de nuestro querido y amado Edward :( Lo sé! es muy triste! :( pero... ¿que pasará ahora? ¿tendran un final feliz? ¿o cada uno seguirá su camino? ¿Edward superará todo su sufrimiento? Todo esto y mucho mas en el ultimo capitulo de Angel de Navidad! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!**

**Mis queridas lectoras!! Se han pasado!! Muchas gracias por todos los hermosos comentarios que han dejado en el capitulo pasado! Son las mejores xD Y espero que no se olviden de dejar sus reviews en este para saber que les pareció la historia de Edward :( **

**No olviden que el domingo es el ultimo capitulo... asi que atentas!!!!**

**Nos vemos y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!!! **

**Un abrazo!**

**PollyCox99**


	11. Capitulo 11: Volver a empezar

**Summary: Bella Swan creía en los finales felices… y en los milagros. Debía de haber sido el destino el que la llavó, tras un accidente, a la casa de Edward en víspera de Navidad. Sólo con mirar una vez aquellos preciosos ojos tristes, decidió que haría todo lo posible para que en ellos volviera a brillar la felicidad… Todos Humanos**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Volver a empezar**

El último día de abril el tiempo cambió. La temperatura bajó y el cielo se tornó gris. Por la mañana, Edward miró por la ventana de la cocina y pensó que aquel tiempo coincidía perfectamente con su estado de ánimo.

Se había acostado tarde la noche anterior y había tenido problemas para dormir. No podía apartar a Bella de su pensamiento. La alegría parecía haber desaparecido en ella, parecía haber perdido el entusiasmo por la vida.

¿Pero tenía él algo que ver? Sí, sabía que sí. Ella no deseaba una aventura, lo deseaba todo. Pero él no podía ofrecérselo. Hubiera dado casi cualquier cosa por ver brillar de nuevo esos ojos tal y como habían brillado cuando la llevó a Forks. De pronto se sintió sofocado y abrió la ventana. El aire fresco invadió la habitación. Olía a nieve.

***

Aquella mañana, cuando se levantó, Bella encontró una nota de Angela sobre la encimera de la cocina.

_Va a nevar. Abrígate. Con cariño, Ang._

Agradeció aquel gesto y comenzó a preparar café. Sólo faltaba que nevara, se dijo. Al día siguiente volvería a casa. A Forks. No estaba nerviosa, no era capaz de sentir ningún entusiasmo. Disfrutaría de su familia, por supuesto, pero… Suspiró y abrió la ventana. Respiró hondo.

Olía a nieve.

***

- Ese camión de mudanzas lleva toda la mañana aparcado delante de la tienda de juguetes - dijo Susan Coop deteniéndose delante del archivo en la oficina de su jefe - Emily dice que esperan terminar a mediodía, y que luego fregarán el suelo y se marcharán.

- El expediente de los Meyer, señora Coop! ¿Lo va a sacar hoy o mañana?

- Hoy, señor Cullen

Los gritos de Edward no la impresionaban. Había cenado con Emily la noche anterior y ambas habían decidido que, dado que la situación era desesperada, las medidas a tomar también debían serlo. Aquél día era su última oportunidad para emparejar a Edward con la señorita Swan.

Rebuscó en el archivo y le llevó a la mesa el expediente requerido. Edward estaba sentado tenso y con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos brillaban de ira.

- Las cosas no serán igual sin la señorita Swan – suspiró y lo miró desafiándolo - Por supuesto, usted se alegrará de que se vaya. Nunca le gustaron esos anuncios del escaparate, sobre todo el de Navidad. Bueno, pronto se marchará y usted será feliz. Ella también será feliz en Forks. Se casará, tendrá hijos y… - cruzó los dedos detrás de la espalda ante la mentira que iba a decir - … creo que allí tiene un antiguo novio multimillonario. Según Emily…

Edward retiró la silla y se puso en pie.

- Ya basta, señora Coop! No sé qué le ocurre hoy, pero al parecer se olvida de dónde está. Aquí se viene a trabajar, esto no es una… agencia matrimonial.

Su rostro estaba colorado. Nunca lo había visto así.

- No, señor Cullen. Lo siento, tiene razón. Pero por Dios! ¿Cómo pude olvidar que usted NO QUIERE casarse, que ODIA la Navidad y todo eso?

La señora Coop salió de la oficina con la cabeza bien alta. Al llegar a su mesa llamó a la tienda de juguetes y, mirando de reojo en dirección a la oficina de su jefe, murmuró.

- Emily ¿puedes hablar? Bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que discutimos ayer? ¿Que ya se va?!! Oh, maldición! tendrás que inventar algo para retenerla. No, no creo que tarde mucho más – sonrió – Ya mordió el anzuelo, estoy segura. La pelota está en tu campo. No la dejes caer!

***

Bella se retiró algunos cabellos de la frente y miró satisfecha el suelo reluciente.

- Bueno, ya está, Emily. Por hoy ha sido suficiente.

Emily estaba cerca de la puerta, recogiendo las últimas cosas. Entonces sonó el teléfono y se apresuró a contestar.

- Yo iré.

Bella recogió el cubo de fregar y se lavó las manos. Luego volvió a la tienda. Emily seguía hablando por teléfono. Imaginó que se trataría de un cliente, pero cuando la oyó mencionar el nombre de Edward en voz baja se aclaró la garganta haciendo notar su presencia.

- Muy bien, Susan, más tarde hablaré contigo.

Al colgar, Emily sonrió forzadamente, pero Bella no quiso preguntar.

- Bueno, ya podemos irnos. Estoy impaciente por salir de aquí… - comentó Bella

- No! – dijo gritando Emily, para luego serenarse – Quiero decir… tomemos antes otra taza de café. Hemos terminado antes de tiempo y… creo que queda algo en el termo. Además, si te marchas ahora... tendrás que esperar unos veinte minutos al próximo autobús, y hace frío.

- Está bien - contestó Bella

Volvieron juntas a la habitación de atrás y Emily sirvió el café.

- Gracias. ¿Cómo está Susan? No sabía que era amiga tuya. Pensaba que solo era amiga de Carmen - preguntó Bella a su pesar.

- ¿Susan? Claro que somos amigas! – dijo sonriendo, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió – Pero… me temo que no anda bien. Nada bien.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Pues… se trata de Edward – suspiró - Susan está pensando en dejar el empleo. Dice que ese hombre se ha vuelto imposible, que no se puede trabajar con él.

- Pero Carmen me dijo…

- ¿Que le gustaba trabajar para él? Sí, recuerdo que te lo dijo, pero eso era antes.

- ¿Antes de qué?

- Antes de que él se enamorara.

- ¿De que él se enamorara? - preguntó Bella con voz ronca sintiendo como su corazón se desgarraba - ¿Edward? No, estas equivocada, Emily. Ese hombre nunca… se permitiría a sí mismo enamorarse.

- Digas lo que digas, amiga, Susan es una experta en estos asuntos. Tiene seis hermanos, y los ha visto enamorarse a todos!! Sé que tiene razón. Edward se ha convertido en un gruñón. Un verdadero ogro. Antipático, malhumorado, impredecible… - sacudió la cabeza - Pobre Susan, le va a costar encontrar otro empleo a su edad…

- No puede ser, estoy segura de que es sólo algo temporal - contestó Bella molesta por haber preguntado - Deberías decirle a Susan que no se precipite, que sea comprensiva. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a estar de mal humor de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué Edward iba a ser diferente?

Bella se volvió para evitar que Emily viera sus ojos. Sabía que era ella la mujer de la que, "supuestamente" Edward estaba enamorado. Pero él no estaba enamorado, pensó. Lo que aquel hombre sentía no era amor, sino deseo. Y era ese irresistible deseo, no saciado y condenado a permanecer para siempre sin desbordarse, la causa del mal humor. La frustración sexual siempre producía tensión. Eso lo sabía por experiencia.

***

Susan Coop sonrió y retiró el papel que ocultaba el anuncio de Navidad, apoyado contra la pared de su oficina. Recordó cómo ella y Emily se habían colado en la tienda de juguetes la noche anterior y, con una linterna, habían buscado en la parte de atrás de la tienda.

- Esto es ilegal - rió Emily

- Lo sé - había respondido Susan - ¿pero quién se habría imaginado que robar fuera tan divertido?

Les llevó sólo quince minutos cargar con la caja hasta la oficina y ocultar el cartel con un papel.

- ¿Y Edward no te preguntará qué hay ahí debajo? - preguntó Emily

- No lo creo, nunca presta la menor atención a lo que hay aquí. Pero dime ¿la señorita Swan, no va a extrañar el anuncio?

- Bella es tan desdichada que no creo que se de cuenta de nada - había contestado Emily

Y tenía razón. Ambas habían tenido razón. Edward no se había fijado en el papel, y los de la mudanza se lo habían llevado todo sin que Bella notara la ausencia del anuncio.

Susan sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Desde su mesa podía escuchar los pasos de Edward, arriba y abajo, mientras libraba una batalla consigo mismo. Miró el reloj y comprendió que había llegado la hora. Se agachó bajo la mesa y sacó el potente equipo de sonido que Emily le había prestado y habían llevado a la oficina la noche anterior. Metió el CD que ambas habían escogido y le dio al botón de comenzar. Inmediatamente una suave música llegó hasta sus oídos. Luego subió el volumen al máximo. Se sentó y, sintiendo que iba a explotar de la emoción, miró atemorizada hacia la puerta contigua, por lo que pudiera suceder.

***

- Bueno, ahora sí que debemos marcharnos - dijo Bella metiendo la taza vacía en una bolsa - ¿Estás lista?

- Bella! - la llamó Emily desde la puerta - ¿Sabes qué? Está nevando! ¿No es extraño, después del tiempo primaveral de los últimos días?

- Sí, es extraño - contestó acercándose. Entonces escuchó música - ¿De dónde viene esa música? Pensé que te habías llevado el equipo de sonido a casa.

Emily no prestó atención. Estaba delante de la puerta de la calle, abierta de par en par, y era de fuera de donde procedía la música. Bella escuchó confusa. Era un villancico. La calle estaba abarrotada de gente, como siempre a la hora de comer… pero el tráfico era más lento, estaba casi parado. Pronto comprendió por qué. Un hermoso Pickup rojo se acercaba muy despacio, con las ventanas abiertas, y por sus altavoces sonaba un villancico a plena potencia.

Mientras observaba la escena, Bella sintió de pronto una extraña sensación. Era como si aquello ya lo hubiese vivido… sólo que exactamente al contrario.

La imagen estaba clara en su mente, era la imagen de su casa de Forks… en la próxim Navidad. Aquella imagen le heló la sangre. Estaba con su familia, en la vieja casa de siempre, pero en lugar de sentirse feliz… era tremendamente desgraciada. No quedaba alegría en su corazón, y la razón era que…

De pronto, algo… un movimiento quizás, le llamó la atención. Desvió la vista hacia el segundo piso del edificio de enfrente y…

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, la sangre volvió a correr enloquecida por sus venas, creyó estar a punto de estallar. En el ventanal de la oficina de Edward había… un anuncio luminoso e intermitente, rojo y verde. Era su anuncio, reflexionó, no cabía la menor duda. Su anuncio de Navidad! Lo hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte.

- Ése es el coche de Susan - comentó Emily orgullosa - Es Susan quien conduce ese Pickup. ¿Verdad que es toda una mujer?

Los ojos de Stephanie permanecieron fijos sobre el anuncio.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Emily?

- Creo - rió - que el señor Cullen está tratando de decirte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó casi en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué no cruzas la calle y se lo preguntas?

***

Aquello no iba a funcionar.

Edward caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina sin escuchar el villancico. Lo único que deseaba era hacerla feliz, ver de nuevo el brillo de sus ojos… pero por mucho que Susan Coop dijera lo contrario, aquello no iba a funcionar.

¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar que la escrupulosa e intachable señora Coop podría comportarse de un modo tan maquiavélico? Al entrar en su oficina para pedirle que bajara el volumen de aquella endiablada canción se había dado casi de bruces contra el anuncio luminoso apoyado en la pared. Era el anuncio de la tienda de Bella, lo hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte. Y según parecía no había modo de escapar de él, ni siquiera en abril.

Durante unos instantes se había quedado inmóvil, mirándolo, mientras la desesperación, el anhelo y la necesidad se arremolinaban caóticamente en su interior. Era un misterio que no se le hubieran escapado las lágrimas de sus ojos. Aparentemente había logrado controlarse, pero sus emociones habían sido tan intensas que debían de resultar evidentes para su secretaria.

- Si no hace algo ahora… va a perderla - había dicho Susan con calma - Y lo lamentará durante el resto de su vida.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

Entonces ella se lo había contado todo. Y él había decidido que tenía razón, que eso era lo que debía hacer.

Pero no iba a funcionar, recapacitó. Si Bella subía a la oficina, tal y como Susan le había asegurado que haría, vería en cuestión de segundos que él simplemente se estaba dejando llevar. Nunca había conocido una verdadera Navidad, ni nunca había comprendido realmente lo que significaba. Conocía la costumbre de los regalos, del árbol, de la comida, de las fiestas… pero en su interior, en lo más profundo, sentía que tenía que haber algo más, mucho más. Y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué más podría significar. No. Ella entraría y vería su expresión vacía, y ahí acabaría todo.

Para siempre.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró. La nieve seguía cayendo, aunque comenzaba a cesar. El Pickup de Susan estaba llegando a la intersección, y las notas del villancico sonaban apagadas. La puerta de la tienda permanecía cerrada.

- Edward

Cerró los ojos y escuchó su propia voz: "Oh, Dios mío, haz que esto salga bien" rezó en silencio y con toda el alma. Se volvió despacio, sintiendo como si su vida pendiera de un hilo, y miró el rostro de Bella, esperando desalentado a que ella se dejara engañar por aquella escena tan sentimental e impropia de él.

Bella estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, con las mejillas levemente rosas y copos de nieve en el pelo. Sus ojos brillaban, así que no pudo leerlos.

- Creí que estaba soñando cuando vi tu anuncio.

- TU anuncio - la corrigió él.

- Pensé…

- Pensaste que había cambiado - terminó él la frase mientras el corazón se le desgarraba - Debo ser sincero - añadió preguntándose si se había vuelto loco echándolo todo a perder - No he cambiado, Bella, lo siento. Iba a decirte que quería celebrar la Navidad para siempre contigo, pero sería mentira. Es solo que... - pasó la mano por su cabello mostrando su nerviosismo - No podía soportar verte infeliz, y pensé que si podía volver a hacer brillar tus ojos…

El corazón de Bella galopaba más aprisa de lo que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Sólo anhelaba arrojarse a sus brazos. Edward tenía el pelo revuelto, como si hubiera estado pasándose las manos por él lleno de nerviosismo, y sus ojos, aquellos bellos ojos verde esmeralda, estaban ensombrecidos. Sí, se moría por arrojarse a sus brazos, se moría por besar aquellas líneas que rodeaban sus labios. Pero eso lo haría después.

- He venido para aceptar tu oferta.

Edward parpadeó, frunció el ceño y volvió a parpadear. Era evidente que aquella era la última respuesta que él esperaba escuchar.

- ¿Mi oferta?

- Te ofreciste para buscarme un local ¿recuerdas? Es decir, si sigue en pie…

- Bueno, claro… por supuesto, pero…

- He decidido quedarme. Después de todo, Seattle me encanta – sonrió - Y tenías razón: soy perfectamente capaz de arreglármelas en una gran ciudad. Además… - añadió tratando de mantener la calma - … Aquí… aún tengo un asunto que arreglar.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Edward con una expresión de confusión tal que era evidente que no seguía el hilo de la conversación.

- Necesitas que alguien te eduque, Edward - sacudió la cabeza burlona - En abril no se pueden poner anuncios de navidad! por el amor de Dios! Eres un hombre muy impaciente… y además, eres demasiado ambicioso…

- ¿Ambicioso? - repitió él inmerso en la confusión.

- Una persona que nunca ha celebrado la Navidad - explicó Bella - no puede simplemente poner un anuncio así como así! Tienes que aprender a caminar antes de correr, Edward. Por fortuna diciembre cae a final de año, así que para entonces…- suspiró sonriendo - estarás preparado.

Bella lo vio tragar y sintió compasión. La simple mención de la Navidad le ponía los pelos de punta. Sin duda, la culpa era de esos tristes recuerdos. Pero los malos recuerdos podían borrarse si otros nuevos y felices se iban sumando. Él aún no estaba preparado para escuchar eso, así que continuó con naturalidad.

- Por lo general se empieza por año nuevo. Luego viene San Valentín, Semana Santa… ya sabes. Pero en tu caso estoy deseando romper las reglas y comenzar por el día de la Madre. Este año cae en catorce. Saldremos al amanecer, conduciremos hasta Forks y pasaremos el día con mi familia. Es decir… - lo miró desafiante sintiéndose tremendamente insegura en su interior - si es que te sientes preparado…

Bella no había sido capaz de comprender la profundidad de su amor por Edward hasta que aquella extraña sensación, aquella triste imagen de la Navidad, cruzó por su mente. Aquello la había hecho comprender que sin él no volvería a ser feliz…

Amaba a su familia, desde luego, pero no quería estar donde no estuviera él. Había llegado la hora de dar un paso al frente y abandonar todo aquello que le había sido familiar desde la infancia para entrar en territorio virgen. Era un paso que no carecía de riesgos, pero estaba preparada para darlo. Tendría que hacer sacrificios, de eso no cabía duda, pero los haría feliz. Por fin se sentía dispuesta a aceptar a Edward con sus condiciones, y si esas condiciones le imponían limitaciones, a pesar de todo sería feliz. Se sentía preparada para aceptar menos de lo que siempre había soñado.

Y sin embargo le pedía más. Pero no lo hacía por su propio beneficio, sino por el de él.

Él tenía que dejar atrás el pasado para poder convertirse en el hombre que era capaz de ser, un hombre capaz de celebrar la vida en toda su plenitud. Le había preguntado si se sentía capaz de hacerlo y no estaba segura de ello. No obstante, rogaba por que asi fuera. Esperó la respuesta conteniendo el aliento. Edward dio un paso hacia ella. En sus ojos brillaba la determinación.

- No sé si estaré preparado para pasar el día de la Madre con tu familia - dijo acercándose y rodeándola con los brazos - La familia Swan me pareció aquel día tan perfecta que me intimidó - añadió apretando el abrazo - No va a ser fácil – murmuró - estar rodeado de personas tan perfectas.

- Bueno, no son tan perfectos - contestó Bella sintiendo dificultades para respirar. Edward presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, y sus labios le rozaban la cabeza - Mi hermano Emmett tortura a todo el mundo con sus bromas, mi cuñada Alice es una adicta a las compras, a mamá le gusta experimentar con la comida por lo que las cenas terminan siendo un suplicio y si siguiera…

- Tal y como te dije, una familia perfecta - murmuró Edward acercando la boca a la de ella.

Sus labios rozaron los de Bella torturándola hasta el límite, hasta que cada célula de su cuerpo gritó exigiendo un verdadero beso. Pero justo cuando ella abrió la boca para rogárselo, Edward la besó. Y fue un verdadero beso, recapacitó Bella feliz después de haber perdido el sentido durante unos segundos. Nunca hubiera creído que una lengua pudiera causar tal furtiva excitación. Con un ligero gemido, se entregó a sí misma a aquella hábil seducción, y cuando finalmente él la dejó tomar aliento, sus frentes permanecieron conectadas.

- Edward… - suspiró

Él sonrió mirando para abajo, con los ojos burlones.

- Me gusta escuchar mi nombre saliendo de tus labios…

Bella enredó los dedos en su pelo sintiendo la rica textura y devolviéndole una mirada soñadora.

- Edward. Es un bonito nombre. Un buen nombre.

- ¿Gracias? - añadió sonriendo plantándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Bella mientras se apretaba contra él y poniendo las palmas de las manos contra su pecho murmuró - estabas equivocado en una cosa.

- ¿En qué? - preguntó Edward mientras besaba el último copo de nieve de su cabello.

- Me dijiste que compartir los secretos no cambia las cosas, pero cuando me contaste… lo de tu infancia comprendí por qué eres como eres…

- ¿Y cómo soy? - volvió a preguntar él poniéndose tenso.

- Tú… creciste sin amor. Quizá tu madre te amara, probablemente fue así, pero murió cuando eras tan joven que no puedes recordarlo. Tu padre - continuó bajando el tono de voz - sólo te enseñó, a odiar. Desde pequeño has sufrido por falta de amor… no sólo por no recibirlo, sino también por no poder darlo. Estoy segura de que, al menos al principio, quisiste dárselo a él, pero sabías que te lo arrojaría a la cara. De modo que creciste con todo ese amor encerrado en tu corazón - vaciló y luego siguió - Por eso creo que ahora te da miedo ofrecer amor, por si alguien pudiera rechazarlo.

Edward cerró los ojos brevemente, como si sintiera un dolor punzante, pero luego volvió a abrirlos y preguntó.

- ¿Y si te ofreciera mi amor a ti? ¿Qué harías?

- Si tú me ofrecieras tu amor - contestó ella acariciando su mejilla - entonces yo te daría mi respuesta. No puedes tener la respuesta antes de hacer la pregunta… eso sería hacer las cosas al revés ¿no crees? De modo que… ¿lo vas a hacer? - tragó fuerte - ¿Vas a ofrecerme tu amor?

Apenas podía imaginar lo difícil que aquél paso resultaba para él. Dar amor, tomar amor, había sido siempre para ella lo más fácil del mundo. Pero para Edward… aquello estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera podido experimentar. Bella esperaba una respuesta. Después de unos segundos interminables, él la tomó de la mano.

- Ven aquí - dijo llevándola hasta la banqueta de dibujo. La levantó para sentarla y luego dio un paso atrás y se puso de rodillas – Bella Swan - comenzó a decir fijando los ojos sobre ella con una mirada tan intensa que deseó llorar - Te quiero con toda mi alma. Te amo. Te ofrezco mi corazón y mi vida entera. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y que vivamos juntos para siempre?

Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, resbalaron por sus mejillas. Sonrió, se sentía incapaz de hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. El se puso en pie, y cuando ella intentó bajar de la banqueta la tomó en sus brazos. La abrazó y la hizo descender con una lentitud tortuosa, dejando que sus cuerpos se rozasen centímetro a centímetro.

- Bella - dijo Edward con voz ronca y ojos brillantes - Por favor… tienes que decir que sí. Me moriré si no lo haces.

Bella tomó su rostro entre las manos y sonrió.

- Sí, me casaré contigo, amor - Edward respiró aliviado, como si sus nervios hubieran estado a punto de estallar y su respuesta hubiera llegado justo a tiempo de salvarlo. Bella se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios - ¿Cuándo?

Él le devolvió el beso hambriento, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Mujer exigente! – gruñó sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho - ¿Cuándo quieres…?

- En junio. Si hay algo con lo que siempre he soñado es con una preciosa boda primaveral! Oh, por favor, Edward! ¿Podría ser en junio? Por favor!! Por favor! Di que si!

- Mmm… - frunció el ceño - En realidad agosto es un mes precioso para…

- Oh, eres…! - rió Bella golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo.

Él volvió a besarla tan apasionadamente que Bella sintió que sus dedos se retorcían.

- Si quieres una boda en primavera, entonces tendrás una boda en primavera – la miró dulcemente – tendrás todo lo que tu quieras, cariño.

- Podemos planearlo todo cuando vayamos a Forks en mayo! Dios, no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero como el papá de Ángela es el reverendo de Forks no creo que tengamos problemas. Alice tiene una amiga con una tienda de trajes de novia, así que me harán un buen precio. Rosalie se encargará del catering… y Jasper de encontrar una banda para la recepción!... bueno…

- Veo que toda tu familia es esperta en organizar eventos - rió con dulzura - ¿Tus hermanos... tus padres… - dijo Edward un tanto nervioso – no se molestaran porque… te casaras conmigo y no con Black?

- Ellos… solo quieren verme feliz, Edward – lo besó dulcemente – y tu eres mi felicidad. Y por los chicos… no te preocupes – sonrió – te aceptarán! Incluso, apostaría lo que sea a que Emmett estará encantado de organizar tu… despedida de soltero - Gruñó sin poder evitarlo

Edward echó la cabeza atrás mientras su risa resonaba por toda la oficina.

- Me encanta verte celosa – murmuró sonriendo y con los ojos brillando – No entiendo como puedes quererme… - dijo con su mirada llena de pesar - Lo peor de todo... es que tengo muy poco para ofrecerte y...

- Tienes mucho para ofrecer, cariño - besó sus mejillas, sus parpados, sus manos - Solo... no te ves a ti mismo con claridad...

Edward la beso suave y largamente demonstrandole en aquel beso todo su amor.

- Y supongo… - dijo Edward sonriendo - que alguien de tu familia tiene el lugar perfecto para pasar la luna de miel ¿no?

- Pues la verdad es que… sí. El tío Harry tiene una encantadora casita en el bosque, cerca de La Push, a la que…

- Toda tu familia irá para visitarnos a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. No, mi amor, puedes hacerlo todo tal y como te guste, excepto lo de la luna de miel. Yo escogeré el lugar... y puedo asegurarte que estará al menos a mil kilómetros de Forks!

- No me importa - contestó Bella mientras pensaba en la luna de miel y sentía cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban - Seré feliz donde quiera que me lleves…

- Te has ruborizado! Seguro que no te sientes cohibida por el hecho de… - frunció el ceño y se quedó mirándola - Cielo, no me digas que aún eres…!

- ¿Te molestaría? - preguntó Bella angustiada y avergonzada.

- Por supuesto que no! - aseguró. Bella supo que él decía la verdad, lo supo por la expresión de sus ojos, por la suavidad con que le acariciaba la mejilla - Pero no entiendo... aquella noche, cuando te invité a mi apartamento, tu sabías mis intenciones . Sabias que ibamos a...

- Si, lo sabía. Pero te amo - dijo sonrojandose - Jamás estaría con nadie que no fueras tu.

- Eres diferente, Bella Swan. ¿Te he dicho ya cuánto te amo?

- Sí, ya me lo has dicho - contestó sonriendo llena de lágrimas mientras las estrellas de sus ojos brillaban hasta casi cegarlo - Pero puedes decírmelo otra vez, si te quieres.

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Mis queridas lectoras! Ahi lo tienen! Su final Feliz! ¿Han quedado conformes? Espero que si :D Lamento decirles que no habrá epilogo y no habrá secuela... lo siento :( este es el final definitivo. u.u**

**Muuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todas las seguidoras de esta historia. Me alegra enormemente que les haya gustado! Sus comentarios y apoyo significaron mucho para mi en el transcurso de este fic! Cabe mencionar lo agradecida que estoy de cada personas que se tomó su tiempo para dejar su review, son las mejores! Por eso, no quise defraudarlas y subí los capitulos lo mas seguido posible para alcanzar a subir el final y no dejarlas esperando xD Me gusta respetar y tomar en cuenta a mis lectoras! Asi que de regalo quiero un ataque de reviews!! xD**

**Ahora... me voy de vacaciones!!! YUPI!! Hurra por mi!! Es hora de tomar un merecido descanso en la playita! Pero no se preocupen.... volvere!**

**Nos vemos en febrero Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Un abrazo!**

**PollyCox99**


End file.
